


The First Avenger

by JackMack99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMack99/pseuds/JackMack99
Summary: Follow Steve from his coming out of the ice forward. Takes different twists and turns then movies and comics. For all those who think it's a great idea that Steve is Hydra, don't read this.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Howard Stark searched for the body of Steve Rogers until the day he died. He funded expedition after expedition, going on many of them himself, searching for the Valkyrie and Captain America's body in the Greenland Ice Sheet. He found the Valkyrie with its advanced bombs that would have destroyed city after city killing millions if not for Rogers act of heroism and the Tesseract, but he never did find Steven Grant Rogers. Tony Stark grew up hating Steve Rogers.

In his mind his father's love for the man who became Captain America lessened the love that his father had for him. It was a simple mathematical equation, which was ironic since Tony Stark was a master of complicated math. Simple math didn't appeal to him. Yet, to honor his father he funded one expedition a year to search for the body of Captain America in the Greenland Ice Sheet. It had become a yearly event in which Stark hoped they found the body so he could have it mounted in his workroom.

“Mr. Stark,” the voice of JARVIS, the AI that Stark created and used to run his household and much of his business, “there is a call coming in from the Reliant, the lead ship in the Captain America Expedition.”

“Put it on speaker, JARVIS,” he said, as he put down the screw driver he was using on his latest Iron Man suit of armor.

Stark yawned. He was dressed in work clothes, which meant jeans and a tee shirt. This time the tee shirt was a Clash tee shirt.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, this is Evan Cross. We found him,” cross stated excitedly. The sounds of water and bad weather could be heard in the background.

“Found who?” smiled Stark.

“Captain America. The mini-sub has him spotted encased in ice. His body is perfectly preserved it appears. How do you want us to proceed?” Cross asked.

“Carefully. Keep him encased in ice to preserve him. Dr. Banner will want to exam the body, so we want it in pristine condition. I'll contact SHIELD. They'll pick him up from you and fly him to Avengers Tower in New York. I'll let Director Fury, Banner, and others know to meet me there. How long until you get the body out of the water?” he asked Cross.

“Six hours minimum,” said Cross.

“Goody. That gives me plenty of time to reach New York before Captain America arrives,” he sighed. “Stark out.”

Stark stood up and stretched. He looked at the armor he was working on. It was going to be his best work yet.

“I guess I'll give you a test flight,” he smiled. “JARVIS, contact Pepper for me and tell her I have to go to New York for a few days. If she needs me I'll be there. Tell her I have a Capiscle arriving and need to be there.”

“I shall relay the message, sir,” said JARVIS.

 

AVENGERS

 

Stark arrived at Avengers Tower well ahead of his guests, except for Bruce Banner, who lived at the towers and used the labs to search for a cure for the Other Guy. He changed into a Tom Ford suit and chose a pair of sunglasses with red tint. Now he was ready for guests. Nick Fury, Dr. Hank Pym, a former member of SHIELD, Scott Lang, Pym's associate, and two full-time SHIELD agents and part-time Avengers, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, who arrived with the body. Pym was invited because he was a genius and Stark liked having geniuses work on problems, much like himself. Besides himself and Bruce, the Avengers consisted of Thor, Scott Lang, who used Pym's discovery Pym Particles to become Ant-man, The Wasp, who was Hope Van Dyne Pym's daughter, and his part-timers, Spider-man, Romanov, and Barton. Barton and Romanov would loyal to SHIELD, which was why they were part-time Avengers. As for Spider-man, he had to graduate high school before he could become full-time. Bruce entered the lounge area of the tower where Stark waited for their guests.

“Where's Thor?” Stark asked him.

“Asgard. He had family business. At least that was what he said,” said a nervous Bruce.

“Okay, what's wrong, Brucie?” Stark asked him.

“Rogers. The serum in his blood might be a possible stabilizer for me. I might finally gain control over the Other Guy. I have to admit that I'm nervous about the chance of success,” replied Bruce.

“I like it when you turn green,” smiled Tony.

“I nearly destroyed all of Hell's Kitchen fighting the Chitauri,” Bruce stated.

“Think of that as urban renewal,” grinned Stark. “It was Hell's Kitchen.”

“And the people that died and the others that were hurt, Tony?” asked Bruce. “What about them?”

Stark looked at his friend. He knew that Banner carried the guilt of turning into the Hulk on his slight shoulders, but without the big Green Guy they would have lost to the Chitauri. He was their big gun, their equalizer. Yet, Bruce couldn't understand that. Stark looked at his Rolex watch.

“They should be here soon,” he stated.

Both men looked out onto the landing area of the tower. A SHIELD Quinjet started to make a landing like a helicopter. They watched as the Quinjet landed, the cargo ramp came down then Fury, a bald black man with an eye patch over his left eye dressed all in black with a black leather trenchcoat, exited the Quinjet. He was followed by Hank Pym, a man in his sixties wearing a suit, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, and SHIELD agents Romanov and Barton, who wore their SHIELD uniforms. Finally, six SHIELD agents, three on each side, carried Captain America encased in ice off the jet. They entered the tower.

“I have the lab on the fourteenth floor set up for the body. There is a cold zone waiting for him,” said Bruce. “Follow me.”

“Follow him,” grinned Stark.

The agents carrying Captain America followed Dr. Banner to the elevator banks. Stark looked at his other quests.

“So, why don't we head to the observation lounge of the lab and watch Bruce work,” he said.

Fury nodded. Romanov and Barton fell in behind him. Pym, Lang, and Van Dyne followed along. When the reached the fourteenth floor, Tony showed them to the observation lounge, which looked down on the lab. Barton and Romanov took seats and acted as if they were in a movie theatre waiting for the film to begin. Fury, Pym, and Stark sat together with Lang and Van Dyne sitting behind them.

“I wish Peggy was well enough to be here,” said Hank Pym. “She married and had children but the great love of her life was Steve Rogers. You'd catch her staring at the photo she had of him in his Captain America uniform. She was devoted to the idea of continuing his work, fighting evil and protecting the little guy.”

“My father mentioned that she loved Rogers once or twice,” sighed Stark.

“My grandfather was a Howling Commando. He served with Rogers, I remember the stories he'd tell about Rogers when I was a kid,” Fury stated.

“Oh, goodie another fan,” sighed Stark.

“You have to admit, Stark, that there have been a great many copies of the Super Soldier Serum but Dr. Abraham Erskine's was the best of the lot and Howard added his vita rays to the process. They came up with someone special,” said Pym.

“I heard my father say more than once that all he did was bring destruction to the world with weapons but with Project Rebirth that Steve Rogers was the one thing that that brought good to the world,” said Stark. “My father idolized Capiscle.”

“Capiscle?” Pym snorted. “Have respect for a legend and a great man.”

“He looks more like a young man to me,” Stark corrected Pym. “How old was he when he died?"

“He would have died at the age of twenty-seven,” Fury stated.

In the lab Bruce had the agents place Steve Rogers body in the cold zone then checked the temperature. The cold zone was currently 2 degrees Celsius. He'd get rid of the ice without unfreezing the body. Stark leaned forward and looked at Steve Rogers. Even in death he was still holding his legendary shield that his father made for him. It was said that Rogers could make the shield defy physics. There were a lot of legends about Rogers.

Bruce put on some winter gear then he grabbed a laser. He returned to the body and started to melt away the ice. If the serum preserved the body well enough then he'd be able to take tissue and blood samples. He thought of calling Betty and telling her that he finally found Steve Rogers. She'd be happy for him. But would she join him?

“Hey, Stark, you got popcorn?” Barton called to him.

“Sorry, Hawkeye,” replied Stark using Barton's code name. “You and the Black Widow will just have to be patient and wait for dinner.”

The ice turned to water under the heat of the laser. Bruce stopped when he got close to the body. He didn't want to destroy any tissue. Adjusting the laser he continued melting away the ice.

“This is amazing,” said Pym. “Scott, what do you think?”

Scott Lang was nodding off suddenly sat up at attention.

“Fascinating,” he said.

Hope Van Dyne laughed at him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

“Remember, Scott was out late last night, Hank, on business,” said Hope.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot,” said Pym.

Banner reached Rogers. Carefully, gently, he started to melt the last bits of ice away.

“It looks like he just sleeping,” noted Romanov.

“It's kind of freaky,” said Barton.

Stark leaned forward and noted that Rogers' skin looked like the skin of a living man not a cadaver. There was something wrong.

“Dr. Banner, I am picking up a slight heartbeat and pulse,” JARVIS told Bruce.

Bruce stopped and looked at the body then stated, “That's impossible.”

“What should I do, sir?” asked JARVIS.

“Bring up the temperature slowly until you reach 34 degrees Celsius. I want it cold but not freezing,” said Bruce. “Let's not shock his system.”

“It was said that his metabolism was four times normal after the serum. His regenerative ability was phenomenal,” noted Fury.

Stark looked at the head of SHIELD and asked, “You expected this?”

“Thought it might be a possibility,” he smiled.

“God damn it,” chuckled Pym. “This is incredible.”

Bruce saw the temperature was now 34 degrees. He started to take the shield away from Rogers, when his eyes opened. Bruce's brown eyes stared into Steve's blue eyes then Steve reacted quickly. He took his shield and smacked Bruce against the side of his head with it. Bruce fell unconscious to the floor, which made Stark exhale with relief. Better an unconscious Bruce than a raging Hulk. Rogers sat up then he got off the gurney he was on. Fury looked at his agents.

“Stop him,” he ordered.

“Sounds like fun,” said Natasha.

Barton grabbed his bow, nocked and arrow and shot it at the glass. The arrow exploded breaking the glass and allowing him and Romanov to jump down into the lab. Romanov prepared her widow bites, but before they could act, Steve sent his shield careening off the floor and hit Barton knocking him out cold. Natasha looked at her best friend and growled. She came at Steve aiming her widow bites. Two of them caught him in the chest sending volts of electricity through him. He ignored the pain. As Natasha went to jump on him in one if her patented take down moves, she was met with a kick that sent her against the wall a good ten feet away. Steve retrieved his shield and started to make an escape. Fury and Stark along with Lang where up and off to stop Rogers.

Rogers kicked open the lab doors and tried to get his bearings. His head was feeling lightheaded and his body felt a lack of energy. He had no idea when he ate last, but it felt as if he was running on empty. Hell, he had no idea where to go. The elevator doors opened and Fury, Stark, and Lang got off it. Stark spoke first.

“You knew my father. Howard Stark,” Stark told him.

“Howard? Where is Howard?” Steve asked. “He's my friend.”

Standing there in his World War II gear he looked like an exhibit come to life. This was a man from another age, some said he was the first superhero and the finest.

“Dad's dead,” said Stark.

“Howard's dead?” Steve asked. “What about Peggy?”

“You're in the future, Cap. The war is over, A great deal of time has passed,” Fury told him in a gentle voice.

Steve stood there for a moment then the adrenaline rush started to fade. The elevator doors opened and the two agents stared at Rogers. Romanov noted that he looked so young, so handsome. Steve started to sway then he fell to floor. When Barton and Romanov got to Rogers he was sound asleep.

“And I was afraid we were going to have to make him kick the shit out of us again,” smiled Barton.

Natasha growled.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He was now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tee shirt instead of his uniform that he and Howard had worked on. Steve groaned. His head hurt, as did his body. On wobbly legs he got out of bed and made his way through the apartment.

“Can I help you, sir?” JARVIS asked him.

“Umm... where are you? Who are you?” Steve asked as he looked around.

“I am Mr. Stark's AI system that runs this tower for him, among other things,” said JARVIS.

He really must be in the future. Hydra had advanced technology but nothing like this.

“Um... I'm hungry. I mean real hungry,” said Steve. “Where can I get food?”

The front door of the apartment he was in suddenly opened.

“Exit the apartment. I have an elevator waiting for you. Off the communal lounge is a fully stocked kitchen, including pizza, which can be microwaved and frozen foods,” said JARVIS.

“Microwaved?” Steve asked.

“You have never used one?” asked JARVIS.

“I've never seen one,” admitted Steve.

“Ahh, well, there is eggs, bacon, and potatoes if you can cook,” said JARVIS.

“I can cook,” said Steve. “Show me the way.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Both Barton and Romanov stayed at Avengers Tower, as well as Stark and Banner. Fury left with Pym, Lang, and Van Dyne and told them he'd be back to talk to Rogers in the morning. Natasha, wearing black yoga pants and a black halter top, decided to raid the refrigerator in the lounge. As she left her apartment, he saw Barton in jeans and a tee shirt waiting for the elevator.

“Hungry?” she asked.

“Starved,” smiled Barton.

She joined him standing by his side.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Natasha.

“Fine. Why?” she asked

“I don't know, maybe, Captain America kicked your butt and you don't like getting your butt kicked,” he chuckled.

:”How would you know, Barton? You were out cold when I attacked him,” she said.

“That shield of his defies physics,” smiled Clint.

“Yeah, sure,” she said, as the elevator doors opened and they got on it.

Steve was busy in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, a couple of steaks, and toast. He drank some orange juice as he cooked. The serum had enhanced his body, including his senses. He heard the elevator moving and someone coming. Turning he looked out of the kitchen to see Stark and Banner get out of one elevator and Romanov and Barton get out of another one. They immediately acted to the smell of food.

“Okay, who is cooking?” called out Stark.

“I am, sir,” replied Steve. “My system is empty. I have to eat or I'll start getting sick.”

Stark looked questioningly at Banner, who nodded in the affirmative. The four of them headed to the kitchen.

“I made enough to share,” Steve said.

“It looks good,” said Natasha.

“I should introduce myself,” said Steve. “I'm Captain Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know,” said Stark. “I'm Tony Stark. This is Bruce Banner. Those two are spies from SHIELD Agents Romanov and Barton.”

“I'm sorry about earlier but I reacted in instincts,” said Steve. “JARVIS was filling me in on the situation. So, I was in the ice for over seventy years.”

“Afraid so, Captain,” said Banner.

Steve paused for a moment then he looked at the food.

“You guys better sit down at that table,” he nodded towards the dining room table. “I'll serve you up some food.”

“Thanks, Cap,” said Barton with a smile.

They headed off to the table and sat down. Steve parsed up the food, leaving a great deal for himself, including the two steaks. He served the group the he went and got his twp plates of food and sat down. Everyone looked at his plates.

“Hungry, huh?” said Stark.

“My metabolism burns at four time normal. Bad things start to happen when I have no food in my system and my body his healing mode,” said Steve.

“His body starts to cannibalize itself,” Bruce pointed out.

“You understand what the serum did to me?” Steve asked Bruce.

“I've studied you, Captain, and the serum,” said Bruce. “I'd like to take samples of your blood and tissues if I can.”

“No problem,” smiled Steve, who cut a big piece of the steak and shoveled it into his mouth.

“You cook really well,” remarked Clint.

“I grew up with just my mother during the depression. I learned to cook to help her out ,” he said.

Natasha nibbled on some whole wheat toast. She observed the newly unfrozen soldier. He was taking everything too well. Either, he was the most well adjusted human being in the world, or the man could cover his problems better than most. She was betting that he covered his problems better than most.

“My father used to tell me stories about you,” Stark told Steve.

“Howard was a good man and a friend. I'm glad he settled down and married and had a kid. When I knew him he chased every skirt that was around,” Steve smiled remembering fondly Howard Stark.

“Where you a skirt chaser?” asked Bruce.

“No, sir,” said Steve. “I went from a sickly, ninety pound no one to Captain America overnight. After six months of selling war bonds and making a couple of propaganda films, I went into battle and never came out until you pulled me out of the ice. I didn't have the time. Plus there was someone special, but we never had the time.”

“So you're a virgin?” Stark asked with a big smile.

Steve blushed as he finished his first steak then he said, “I did mention that I spent six months with eight showgirls selling war bonds, didn't I?”

Clint laughed out loud. Bruce smiled. Stark pouted and Natasha continued to observe him.

“Cap, I like you,” said Barton.

“When we finish here, do you mind joining me in my lab?” asked Bruce.

“Blood and tissue, right?” said Steve.

“Yes,” nodded Bruce.

“Sure,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Nick Fury arrived at ten in the morning. Steve sat on couch across from him, as Fury started to explain certain things to him.

“I contacted the Pentagon yesterday and told them you were found and you were alive. It seems you have a great deal of back pay coming to you, Enough back pay that you might want to ask Stark how to invest money,” Fury told him. “You have a lot of decisions to make, Cap. I hope to help you make up your mind with what to do with your time.”

“How so, Director?” asked Steve.

“Become a SHIELD agent, Cap. You could do a lot of good at SHIELD,” said Fury.

“I don't even know where I belong, sir, let alone if I belong in this time,” said Steve.

“My grandfather was Sergeant Nick Fury,” smiled Fury. “I know we don't look much alike, but he told me stories about you. Captain, you belong wherever you are because you are an exceptional man. Join SHIELD and do some more good.”

“Can I take time to think about it?” asked Steve.

“Of course, Cap,” said Fury. “Next, thing we have to do is get some things straightened out in DC with the Pentagon.”

“Sir, what's the Pentagon?” Steve asked.

Fury grinned, “The Department of Defense. I think you knew it as the Department of War.”

“I guess they do owe me some back pay,” smiled Steve.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to take some time to think about the offer. It had been six weeks since he last saw Fury. His back pay turned out to be over twenty million dollars. For someone brought up in the great depression, the money was a little overwhelming. Since the last time he spoke to Fury, he'd been sent invitation after invitation by Stark to visit Avengers Tower, he bought a Harley Davidson motorcycle, rented an apartment in Brooklyn Heights, and pretty much kept to himself reading books, mainly history books, and watching movies, as he attempted to make up lost time.

His being found alive was kept a secret as best as it could. President Ellis, the DOD, and SHIELD thought it best to give Captain America as much time as possible to adjust to his new time period. Steve appreciate the time and the solitude. So far the 21st Century was overwhelming.

His new i-Phone buzzed, as it sat on the coffee table. He looked at it and saw that the caller was Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's girlfriend and the CEO of his company. Taking a deep breath he picked up the phone and answered it.

“Steve Rogers,” he answered the i-Phone.

“Steve, we are having a party at the Avengers Tower. Tony wants to attend and I want to meet you. Will you come?” she asked.

She sounded like a friendly woman. Steve sighed.

“When is the party?” he asked.

“Tomorrow evening. Be here at eight,” she said.

“Ma'am, what should I wear?” he asked.

He heard her giggle over the phone, as if this was anticipated question.

“Tony had a suit made for you. JARVIS took your measurements when you were here last. I'll have it sent to your apartment along with a proper dress shirt,” she told him. “It should arrive this afternoon. Is that okay?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he answered.

“Steve, call me Pepper. I want us to be friends,” she said. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night.”

Pepper hung up. Steve stared at his i-Phone for several seconds then placed it back down on the coffee table.

 

AVENGER

 

The suit was a black one, hand tailored, that fit Steve's six foot three, two hundred and fifty pound frame perfectly. Steve guessed that it was probably the most expensive suit he ever owned. Pepper also sent along a blue dress shirt and a pair of Italian loafers. Steve dressed in the new clothes then put his motorcycle helmet on and headed off to Avengers Tower. When he arrived at the tower, he was surprised to see limos pulling up and letting men and women off at curbside. The party was going to be far more elaborate than he anticipated.

Pulling over his motorcycle then taking off his helmet, he looked at the young man who was dealing with the limos and cars.

“Hey, I've been invited to this party,” he said. “The name is Steve Rogers.”

“Yes, sir. I'll take your bike for you and park it in the garage. Mr. Stark told us to give you VIP treatment,” said the young man.

Steve got off the motorcycle. As he did he noticed people taking his photograph and several news crews filming him. He ignored the chaos of celebrity and headed into the tower.

“It is good to see you, sir,” JARVIS' voice said to him.

“JARVIS,” Steve greeted the AI.

“I have an elevator waiting for you. The party is on several floors. The one that Mr. Stark wants you to attend is the top floor in the communal area. The other party is more of a charity affair raising money,” explained JARVIS.

Steve stepped into the elevator then said, “Take me up.”

The top floor, the penthouse floor, had a mix of Avengers, VIPs like Fury and some other SHIELD personnel, and some of Stark's personal friends. The elevator doors opened and Steve was almost immediately overwhelmed by the number of people. He stepped off the elevator and was immediately greeted by Bruce Banner.

“Steve, I'm glad you're here. I'm usually the fish out of water at this soirees,” smiled Bruce. “Now I have company.”

“How are you, Doctor?” said Steve.

“Bruce. Call me Bruce. I've been busy studying your blood and tissue,” said Bruce. “Fascinating.”

“I'm glad you find my blood fascinating,” smiled Steve.

“It is fascinating. Unfortunately, it won't help me, but it's given me great insight to Erskine's serum,” nodded Bruce.

“I gave you those samples out of trust, Bruce. I ask you not to recreate the formula,” said Steve.

“I won't, Steve. The serum has bonded with your DNA. I have my doubts that it would work on very many people,” said Bruce. “You made the serum work as much as the vita rays and the serum itself. As I said it's fascinating.”

They walked into the party. Waiters and waitresses carried trays of appetizers and wine. Bruce smiled when he saw Steve grabbed a crab puff, sample it, like it and then call the waiter back so he could grab five more to eat.

“Do you drink?” Bruce asked.

“I drink but I don't get drunk,” said Steve with some disappointment. There were times that he love to get drunk and forget.

A loud laugh filled the room. Both Bruce and Steve looked over to the corner of the room where a large, muscular, long blonde haired man appeared to dominate. Bruce shook his head.

“That is Thor,” said Bruce. “He's loud at times.”

“He's also big,” said Steve.

“Captain Rogers,” a familiar voice greeted Steve.

Steve turned to see Nick Fury along with another man who was dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and black tie.

“Director Fury,” said Steve. He offered his right hand and they shook hands. Steve then offered his hand to the other man. They shook hands.

“Phil Coulson,” said the man. “I'm a huge fan of yours, Captain.”

“Phil knows just about everything you did in World War II,” said Fury.

“You were the first great superhero,” said Coulson.

“I was just a soldier doing my duty,” said Steve with real modesty.

Phil Coulson smiled at this. The man standing in front of him was truly Captain America.

Steve heard a sexy laugh. He looked over at the bar to see Agents Romanov and Barton. Barton wore a black suit and a white shirt without a tie. He was nursing a drink. Agent Romanov wore a black dress that showed off her curves and pointed out to the room that she just might be the most beautiful woman in the room. She reminded Steve of someone special to him, she reminded him of Peggy. He watched as she brushed back her red hair in a sexy manner, as she flirted with a man. Suddenly, Steve wanted to know who the man was.

“Who is that Agent Romanov is talking to?” he asked.

Coulson looked over at the bar and chuckled.

“That is Dr. Stephen Strange,” said Coulson. “They say Stark is interested in getting him to join the Avengers.”

“What are his skills?” asked Steve.

“He's a sorcerer,” answered Fury.

Steve looked at him as if he had two heads then he mumbled, “Sorcerer?”

“Yup. Sorcerer. You know a mother fucking magician, except the magic he uses is real,” said Fury. “I don't understand.”

“Natasha is probably flirting with him in order to get him interested in joining the Avengers,” said Coulson. “She has an extensive skill set.”

“Oh,” said Steve.

“Kind of feeling really out of time and place, Steve,” observed Bruce.

“Very much so,” said Steve.

“Here let me introduce you to my cousin Jennifer Walters. I gave her a blood transfusion recently and turned her in what she likes to call She-Hulk,” said Bruce.

“She-Hulk?” questioned Steve.

“I never told you this, but I was working on a super soldier formula. My misfired now whenever I get angry I turn into a seven foot tall, pure muscle, green rage beast,” said Bruce. “I call him the Other Guy. Jennifer is lucky. My blood turned her green, but it also made her sexy and gave her super strength, agility, stamina, and reflexes. She's in control of herself, while I'm not when I turn into the Other Guy.”

“Okay, this evening is getting better and better,” said Steve.

“Just take a deep breath and go along with it. You'll eventually feel comfortable,” said Bruce.

“That's what works for you?” asked Steve.

“I'm still waiting for the comfortable part,” smiled Bruce.

Steve laughed.

 

AVENGER

 

The party thinned out. With a glass of Irish whiskey, Steve made his way out onto the balcony. He sipped the whiskey and looked out at the city that had changed so much from when he was a kid. Someone opened the balcony door..

“Steve,” came the voice of Tony Stark, “Pepper and I were wondering where you were.”

Steve turned and faced Stark and Pepper Potts. Pepper offered Steve her hand. He took it and gently shook it.

“You are even more handsome than Tony said,” she commented.

Steve blushed, which made Tony laugh.

“He blushed,” Tony said.

“That's sweet,” said Pepper.

“Thank you for inviting me to the party,” said Steve. “It's been enlightening.”

“Hey, I think of you as sort of a brother in a way. My father did help create you,” smirked Tony. “You're like a step-brother.”

“Tony, stop teasing Steve,” Pepper warned him.

“Still, I'm glad you came. Did you meet Thor?” asked Tony.

“I missed out on that. I did meet others, though,” said Steve.

“The Avengers are all the rage right now because we fought off an alien invasion,” boasted Tony. “If you ever want to tryout for the team, I could make arrangements. We could use a tactician.”

“No, thank you, Tony. I've been thinking about joining SHIELD, though,” Steve told him.

“Really, SHIELD. I don't trust them,” said Tony.

“Well, I'm learning all I can about SHIELD,” smiled Steve. He looked down at his empty glass. “If you excuse me, I think I'll say my goodbyes.”

'We'll have to have you to dinner some night,” said Pepper.

“That would be nice,” said Steve, who then shook Tony's hand and left.

“Damn it,” said Tony.

“You approached him all wrong, Tony, when it came to getting him to join the Avengers,” Pepper said.

“I'll work on him,” said Tony.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve rented out the boxing gym that was not too far from his apartment late at night. He made the arrangement with the owner. Wrapping his hands, he punched the heavy bag until it ripped and the sand came out of it. Once the heavy bag ripped, he put up a new one then take his aggression out on it until it ripped and the sand seeped out.

“That is impressive,” said Nick Fury.

Steve stopped his punching and turned to see Nick Fury standing there along with an attractive brunette in a catsuit.

“Steve Rogers, this is Deputy Director Maria Hill. She came with me tonight to visit you,” said Fury.

“Director, Deputy Director,” Steve greeted them.

“So, you ready to get back to work, soldier,” said Fury. “SHIELD needs you and I'm afraid your country needs you. Hill, give him the file.”

“Director, I advise not to until he is a member of SHIELD,” she said.

“This is Steve Rogers, Captain America, give him the file,” he ordered.

She walked over and handed Steve a pad. He began to read it and suddenly blanched.

“Hydra still exists,” he said.

“Not only does it still exists but Hydra is growing,” said Fury.

“How? Why?” said Steve. “I failed.”

“Captain, you didn't fail. Your job isn't over yet, though,” said Fury.

“What do I have to do?” asked Steve.

“You'll have to move DC and go through training,” said Fury. “We'll help you arrange everything.”

“Why do you want me?” asked Steve.

“Because you are still Hydra's number nemesis,” said Fury. “The DOD wants you as a recruitment poster. I want you as an agent and super soldier.”

“Where do I sign up?” asked Steve.

Fury smiled.

“Hill, sign the man up,” said Fury.

 

AVENGERS

 

Deputy Director Hill entered Fury's office in the Triskelion. He sat behind his desk reviewing files, as she came in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Fury looked up at her.

“I have Captain Rogers progress report,” she stated.

“Let me hear it,” said Fury.

“The Captain has taken several martial arts courses and has quickly become proficient in Krav Maga, Brazilian Jujitsu, judo, and Semper Fu,” she started the briefing. “According to his teachers, he is a quick learner and their only complaint is that he holds back for fear of injuring someone.”

“The Captain has an eidetic memory,” smiled Fury, “so I'm not surprised that he picks things up quickly.”

“IT reports that he is now able to use a computer and other modern technology without embarrassment now,” she continued.

Fury grinned.

“Is he adjusting as a person?” asked Fury.

Hill looked up at him and stared at him for a moment as if he'd asked her if she had a personal life. Nick Fury didn't care about such things.

“Sir?” she asked.

“Is he personally adjusting to life in the 21st Century?” asked Fury.

“I wouldn't now, sir. Captain Rogers tends to keep to himself,” she said.

“Where is he now?” asked Fury.

“In with Dr. Kline,” she answered. “After that he has to qualify in firearms with Agent Barton acting as his SO.”

Fury smiled.

“Keep me abreast of his progress,” said Fury. “It sounds like he is almost ready.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Dr. Kline ran his right hand through his gray hair and sighed. So far, Captain Rogers was a less than forthcoming patient.

“Do you like women?” he asked Steve.

Steve was seated in an armchair across from Kline. He was wearing his new stealth suit that SHIELD had designed for him. It wasn't like his old World War II gear, but it fit well and he was able to move well in it. As Kline asked his question Steve was looking down at his combat boots. _They needed shining,_ he thought. Steve looked up at the doctor. 

“Yes, I like women,” he answered.

“How are you adjusting to modern dating?” asked Kline.

“About as well as I adjusted to dating in the old days. I've never been good around women. It's probably a combination of being a ninety pound weakling most of my life and being Catholic,” said Steve.

“Are you sure those are the reason? Could it be something else?” asked Kline.

“Like what?” Steve asked.

“You were close to a James Bucky Barnes. Maybe sexually you prefer men to women?” asked Kline.

Steve exhaled a long breath slowly. In the war he had see the maltreatment of homosexuals and it offended him. But never did he feel attracted to another man. Bucky was his brother not his lover.

“Bucky Barnes was like a brother to me. When my mother died, I had no one but Bucky and his family. I was never attracted to him, though,” Steve said calmly not wanting to get upset.

“I see,” said Kline. “You feel guilt over his death?”

“Yes, I do. But I feel guilt over all the men I lost in the war,” Steve corrected him. “Bucky just hurt a little deeper because he was my brother and I was finally left with no one.”

“Are you a virgin?” asked Kline.

Steve sighed then asked, “Do you know Tony Stark?”

“No, I don't,” answered Kline. “Why?”

“Because you two think alike,” Steve stated. “It's not a compliment.”

 

AVENGERS

Steve showed up at the firing range five minutes early. Before being noticed he heard several agents placing bets that Hawkeye would wipe the floor with him. Natasha Romanov bet two hundred dollars that Barton would intimidate Rogers. He walked further into the gun range until he was finally noticed.

“Steve,” smiled Barton. “You ready to qualify?”

Steve grinned, nodded yes, then picked up the Glock 24 with a 15 round mag. He examined it then looked down at the target, which was at what agents called Hawkeye range for a sidearm. Steve readied himself to shoot.

“Headphones, Cap,” said Barton. “I don't want you to get ringing in the ears.”

Steve put on the headphones then looked at Barton.

“Fire off a mag with your right hand then fire off a mag with your left hand,” said Barton. “After that we'll check you out how good you are with a rifle.”

Steve smiled then he fired off fifteen rounds. Eight round were in the heart, two just off slightly, and five rounds in the forehead. Steve placed the sidearm down. Barton picked it up and checked it then he handed it back to him. Steve put in a new mag in the Glock and this time changed from his right hand to his left hand. He started firing at the target with his left hand. He did as equally well. Barton smiled.

“Not bad, Cap,” he said.

“I passed?” asked Steve.

Barton laughed and then looked at the crowd of agents and said, “Not as good as me, but not bad.”

“You know I'll be carrying my shield and not a firearm?” Steve asked him.

Barton looked at him and shrugged then said, “Rules are rules, Cap. You still have to qualify and you did.”

Steve turned and found himself facing a smirking Agent Romanov.

“Not bad for an old man,” she said.

“Thank you, Agent Romanov,” he said then walked away.

Clint walked over to Natasha.

“I really like him,” said Clint.

“Should I tell Laura that she has competition,” smirked Natasha.

“Don't give him too hard of a time, Tasha. I have a feeling he's going to be a good partner,” said Barton.

“Whatever, Barton,” she laughed then walked away.

Clint had started thinking of retirement soon. He had a wife, two kids, and a farm. Eventually, he'd retire from SHIELD and the Avengers and Natasha would need a new partner. Steve Rogers was looking like a good replacement for him. He'd have to mention it to Fury one of these days.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve waited patiently in the outer office for Fury to call him into the office. Fury's secretary kept looking over at him, but he ignored her, just like he ignored most of the women at SHIELD. It wasn't so much that he felt superior to them, but that he felt like the ninety pound, asthmatic weakling he used to be. The secretary's phone buzzed. She answered it then she hung up.

“Director Fury will see you now,” she said.

Steve stood up, smiled at her then entered Fury's office. Fury was standing looking out the widow at DC. He didn't bother to turn.

“You are ready to be an active agent,” he told Steve.

“Do you have an assignment for me?” asked Steve.

Fury turned and looked at him.

“There is an estate in Costa Rica not far from Puerto Limon. We have intel that the owner of said estate is a high ranking Hydra member. You'll take a Strike team along with Agents Romanov and Barton and infil the estate, collect intel, and the Hydra member, if he is there, and then exfil. We will be without permission from Costa Rica and Panama. If anything goes wrong, you'll have to head for Colombia, who will support us,” explained Fury.

“When is the mission?” asked Steve.

“Four days. Enough time to study the intel we have, prep, and plan,” said Fury. “I have given you a level 8 security rating. The Strike team members are level 6 and Barton and Romanov are level 7. This puts you in charge, Captain. It's going to be difficult for you to deal with more experienced agents who think they know better, but I want you in charge.”

“I'm used to leading, sir, even when some don't think I can,” smiled Steve.

“Romanov will be a pain in the ass. She hates following orders. She'll listen to Barton and Barton will listen to you. As for the Strike team, tomorrow they are having a sparring session at one in the gym. I thought you could earn their respect then,” said Fury.

“Yes, sir,” said Steve. “Can I ask a question?”

“Go right ahead,” said Fury.

“Who owns the estate?” asked Steve.

“Fredrick Zemo, a descendant of Baron Helmet Zemo,” answered Fury.

Steve felt his jaw tighten. Zemo. _Becoming Hydra runs in the family,_ he thought.

“If he's home, I'll put him in your lap, sir,” said Steve.

“Dismissed, Captain.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Steve showed up at the gym at one o'clock dressed in sweatpants and tee shirt. He scanned the area and saw the Strike team with Rumlow in charge taking over the ring. Rumlow called out names and they got in the ring and started sparring. Steve watched for a few minutes and shook his head. Their idea of sparring was to cause pain to each other. It was brutal and no one held back.

As he watched Clint and Natasha walked up beside him. Clint groaned as he watched one of the newer members take a kick in the balls and go down hard.

“These guys are assholes,” Natasha stated.

“Be nice. We have to work with them,” said Clint then he grimaced as the new guy took another hard hit.

“I wonder how Rumlow ever got through SHIELD's psych eval,” growled Natasha.

“All you have to do is tell Kline what he wants to hear,” smiled Clint.

“This isn't team building. It's sadism,” Steve stated in a soft voice to himself.

Before Clint or Natasha could remark Steve walked towards the ring. He stopped beside Rumlow.

“Do you mind if I get some sparring in?” he asked pleasantly.

“Why not, Captain?” smiled Rumlow.

Steve didn't like his smile. It reminded him the way all those bullies he fought in Brooklyn smiled.

“Thanks,” said Steve.

He waked over to the ring and in a clean, easy vault went over the top rope and landed almost in the middle of the ring. Walking over to the new guy he helped him up then said, “Go take a seat.”

“Thank you, Captain,” said the new guy.

Clint and Natasha wandered over to the ring to watch. Rumlow shook his head as the new guy limped over to the stands and sat down. Steve looked at how man were left. There were five included Rumlow.

“Rumlow, why don't we make this interesting and have you all attack me. No holding back,” said Steve.

Rumlow grinned then said, “You're in charge, Captain.”

“Yes, I am,” said Steve.

Rumlow looked at his remaining men and nodded. They all climbed up on the ring and entered it. Steve just stood there as if he was waiting for a cup of coffee. The first man to attack him ended being kicked so hard that he landed on the floor outside of the ring. The next man was used a battering ram to knock another one of them out of the ring then Steve tossed him effortlessly out of the ring. Now it was Rumlow and Rollins. They were the two most experienced and two toughest. Steve smiled as they came at him.

“I told you there was a good reason to like him,” Clint said to Natasha.

“His technique needs work,” she said as she watched him dismantle Rollins and Rumlow. When he was done with them he grabbed one by his right hand and the scruff of his shirt and the other by his left hand and the scruff of his shirt and carried them out of the ring.

As the Strike team nursed their injuries, Steve spoke up.

“I'm in charge of this mission, which means I'm in charge of you. We are a team. We don't hurt each other, we support each and have each others back,” he told them. “If you want to spar like your Roman gladiators then I can request a new Strike team from Director Fury. Now I expect this Strike team and agents Romanov and Barton in conference B for a debrief at four. Dismissed.”

He walked away leaving some scowling faces and a few smiles. Natasha smirked.

“I think I'm going to invite him to dinner tonight,” said Barton.

“We were going for steaks,” said Natasha.

“I bet he eats steak,” grinned Clint.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Natasha had seen Clint adopt stray puppies before and there was nothing you could do.

 

AVENGERS

 

“Okay. Tomorrow is a free day. Thursday is our go day,” Steve ended the briefing.

Natasha noticed that Rollins had a black eye and Rumlow was sporting a swollen jaw that kept him talking too much. Everyone except Steve, Clint, and Natasha stood up and filed out of the conference room. Clint looked at Steve.

“Nat and I are going for steak at a pub called Murphy's in Georgetown. You care to join us, Cap?” Clint asked.

Steve looked surprise at the offer. He smiled in a way that made him look even younger than he was.

“If it's not a bother, I wouldn't mind,” he said.

“I asked so it's no bother,” Clint said. “Nat is driving me in her corvette. You want to follow us on your bike?”

“Sounds good. I just have to change,” he said.

“We do, too,” mumbled Natasha.

“Forty minutes in the lobby,” said Clint.

Forty minutes later Clint was on his cellphone talking to his wife, while Natasha leaned up against a pillar. Clint was dressed in jeans, a polo shirt and black leather jacket. Nat was dressed in black jeans, black knee high leather boots, a black silk shirt, and black leather jacket. Clint hung up when he saw Steve coming there way. He was dressed in jeans, a blue oxford shirt, the brown World War II leather jacket he wore back in the war and carrying a canvas bag that had his shield in it.

“Hey, Cap,” said Clint. “Just follow Nat.”

“Sounds good.”

Twenty minutes later they were at Murphy's being seated in a booth. Clint and Natasha took one side and Steve sat opposite them. The waitress couldn't take her eyes off of Steve. He tried not to notice.

“We'll have three t-bone steaks, baked potatoes, and creamed spinach,” Clint ordered for them.

“And to drink?” she asked looking at Steve who stared at the table top.

“A pitcher of beer,” ordered Clint.

The waitress left.

“I think I only finished the t-bone here once,” said Clint. “You should do fine with your appetite.”

“It's embarrassing sometimes how much I need to eat to keep my metabolism going strong,” said Steve.

“Your food bill must be ridiculous,” said Natasha.

“I'm kind glad I had so much back pay coming to me,” smiled Steve.

Clint chuckled. Natasha sighed.

“So, Cap, what do you think of the Strike team?” asked Clint.

“I wish they had been trained differently. There is no team cohesion but they have blood lust,” he said.

“ _They can't be trusted,”_ Natasha said in Russian. 

“ _Trust is earned,”_ Steve said to her in Russian. 

She looked at him in shock. Natasha wasn't used to people understanding her when she spoke Russian. Even Clint never bothered to learn her mother tongue.

“How many languages you speak, Cap?” asked Clint.

“Russian, German, Spanish, French, and Irish,” he said. “Once I had the serum in me learning languages was easy.”

“Nat has a variation of the super soldier serum in her,” Clint told him.

“Really,” Steve said excitedly.

“It increased my strength, reflexes, speed, but not on your level. My metabolism is probably twice normal, so I can get drunk. Thank God,” she stated.

The waitress came with the food and the pitcher of beer. She laid it all out then smiled at Steve and left. Clint immediately started to eat.

“I heard the estate we are infiltrating belongs to a guy named Zemo,” said Natasha.

“That's right. Fredrick Zemo. I killed Baron Helmet Zemo during the war,” Steve stated.

“Hydra definitely needs fresh blood,” smiled Clint.

Steve started to eat his steak.

 

AVENGERS

 

The Quinjet was headed towards the Zemo Estate in Costa Rica. Clint was checking his bow, while Natasha sat on the bench beside him trying to get a nap in. Rumlow and his men were prepping their weapons. Steve sat and watched everyone.

“ETA forty minutes,” the pilot announced.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment. Baron Helmet Zemo was a piece of work. The man was cruel and evil. He experimented on and killed American soldiers in the name of so-called science. Was Fredrick Zemo the same as his ancestor?

“Hey, Cap, infil and exfil, ten minutes?” asked Clint.

“Ten minutes or less,” said Steve. “I want you and Agent Romanov to get as much of the intel as you can. The Strike team and I will handle the guards and look for Zemo, just as planned.”

“Hey, Cap, you going to make the Strike team obey you/” smirked Natasha.

“ _I'll make a smartass Russian spy obey me,”_ Steve said in Russian. 

“You can try,” she grinned then started to check her Glock 22 sidearms and her widow bites.

“So, I heard that you are trying to see movies you missed while in the ice,” Clint said. “Have you watched _The Godfather_ yet?” 

“No, I haven't,” Steve answered.

“I have it on DVD. We'll have order a pizza and watch it,” said Clint.

“Have you see _The Wizard of O_ z?” Nat smirked. 

Steve shook his head. Her smirk was starting to get under his skin in a way he didn't anticipate.

“I have seen _Wizard of Oz_ , Agent Romanov,” he told her. “It came out before the war.”

“Did you like it?” she teased him.

“No, ma'am, I didn't,” Steve answered. He was the movie as part of a blind date set up by Bucky. It was a horrible evening. “Though I do like musicals.”

Clint snorted, “Cap, you are one of kind.”

The time passed quickly. The Quinjet went into stealth mode and Steve stood up to

make an announcement.

“We are bungie cord jumping out of this jet, so check your harnesses then have a partner check it and attach the bungie cord,” he ordered.

Natasha checked Clint and Clint checked Natasha. She noticed that Steve merely put on the helmet they made for him.

“Old man, where's your harness and bungie cord?” she asked.

“Must have forgotten it at HQ,” he grinned then the red light went on. In five minutes the green light would go on and they would begin their jump.

Steve walked over to the new guy on the Strike team. He looked at his name plate.

“Hogarth,” he smiled, “don't be nervous and follow the lead of your team leader and you'll be fine.”

“Yes, captain,” said Hogarth.

Steve looked at Rumlow.

“When I land I'll start circling the estate clockwise. You and your men will go counterclockwise and we'll meet up,” he stated.

“What about Hawkeye and Black Widow?” asked Rumlow.

“They are here for intel collection. We take out the hostiles,” Steve re-stated for the tenth time. He was starting to wonder if Rumlow didn't want to follow his orders.

The green light went on. Steve walked over to the rear of the jet, slapped the red button and the ramp started to go down. Before the ramp was fully deployed, he jumped. Clint sighed.

“He likes to take too many risks,” Clint remarked.

Steve landed, bent his knees and did a tuck and roll. He came up with his shield ready for action. Behind him he started to hear the rest of his team land. Looking over his shoulder he saw Natasha release her bungie cord about three feet from the ground and land gently. She was followed by Clint and so on and so forth. Natasha and Clint immediately started to make their way towards the estate, while Steve started his perimeter search for hostiles. He didn't get far when he came on four men with assault rifles Before they could get a shot off, he threw his shield taking out two of them and was on top of the remaining two in seconds rendering them unconscious.

As he continued his search he heard a large scale firefight break out. He touched his earpiece and spoke.

“Rumlow, do you have a problem?” he asked.

“Meeting serious resistance, Cap. Keep your head on a swivel,” replied Rumlow.

“Cap, it's Hawkeye. Do you want me to check them out?” Clint asked.

“You and Widow get in the estate and get intel. I'll handle this,” he said.

Steve picked up his pace and went through hostiles quickly and efficiently until he made it around to the other side of the estate. He found about fifteen dead hostiles and Hogarth dead. There was no sign of the Strike team, though. Steve took a second to stare at Hogarth. He had to be no older than twenty-three. Someone Steve felt he had failed him.

He touched his earpiece, “Hawkeye, status?”

“Widow downloading treasure trove of intel. Give us two minutes,” he said.

“No sign of Strike team except Hogarth, who is dead. Meet me at exfil once you have intel,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” replied Clint.

The three made it to the exfil spot. The Quinjet hovered a good fifteen feet off the ground. The ramp was down. Steve got into position and Natasha ran at him. He used his shield to toss her up into the air and onto the ramp. Next was Clint then Steve put his shield on his back, got a short running start, and jumped up onto the ramp. They settled into the Quinjet.

Steve walked down to the pilot and co-pilot.

“When we can break radio silence, get me SHIELD and Director Fury,” he stated.

“Yes, sir,” said the pilot.

The Quinjet left the jungle behind and headed over the ocean. It didn't get far before the pilot called back to them.

“Secure yourselves. We got missiles in coming,” he told them.

“This is going to a rabbit hole,” growled Clint as he folded up his bow and attached it to his quiver then buckled up.

Natasha buckled up then she looked over at Steve, who had yet to buckle up.

“Cap, buckle up,” she told him.

“Last time I buckled up in a situation like this, ma'am, I ended up frozen for over seventy years,” Steve grinned. “It's not happening again.”

Suddenly the Quinjet jolted from a hit. The pilot turned on the emergency red light then announced, “One engine down and the other sputtering. I'd recommend preparing to bail.”

Both Natasha and Clint unbuckled and went to the parachutes. They each grabbed one and started putting them on. As they were doing this the Quinjet took another hit and started to descend. Steve reacted quickly. First he checked the pilot and co-pilot. The latest hit had killed them. He turned and ran to the ramp and deployed it then looked and saw Clint had fallen and knocked his head on the bench. He was out cold. Natasha was trying to revive him.

He grabbed her, escorted her to the ramp, and tossed her out then he returned to Clint. He carried Clint to ramp and jumped. As they descended, he pulled the rip cord of Clint's parachute then continued his own descent without a parachute. Right before he hit the black water, Steve extended his body. His body submerged under the water then he swam to the surface. Using his enhanced eyesight he scanned the water for two parachutes. He saw Natasha swimming towards Clint. He started to power stroke towards them. Reaching Clint before her, he checked the agent out. He was still out cold, but he seemed fine otherwise. Steve took the parachute off of Clint. Natasha arrived, as the Quinjet hit the water in a fireball.

“How is he?” she demanded.

“Still unconscious but otherwise he seems fine,” said Steve. “I want you to hold him then I'll grab you and swim us to shore.”

“That has to be two, maybe five miles,” she said.

“Yeah, a nice healthy swim,” smiled Steve. “Wrap your arms around him and hold him tightly. I'll backstroke it but I'll hold onto your catsuit's collar.”

She did as he said. At a speed that surprised her, he had them headed to shore. As they swam Clint started to wake up.

“Ouch, my head hurts,” he mumbled.

“Hold on. We should be on land soon,” Natasha told him.

“Rabbit hole,” growled Clint.

“I know. I know,” Natasha said.

Steve got them to shore. He was slightly out of breath but otherwise in good shape Natasha checked Clint.

“He has a mild concussion,” she told Steve.

“We need to get moving,” he stated. “Whoever shot down the Quinjet will probably be looking for us. You still have the intel you collected?”

“I have,” she said.

“Clint, can you walk or do I have to carry you?” Steve asked.

“I can walk, slowly, but I can walk,” he replied.

“Okay, we are now in survival, evasion, resistance, and escape mode. Let's make our way to Colombia where we can get transportation back home,” Steve stated.

“After you, Cap,” said Clint.

Steve grinned and started walking into the jungle.

“He's spry for an old man,” Natasha teased him.

 

AVENGER

 

As Natasha and Clint started a fire, set up a makeshift camp, Steve went to the Gatun Lake to see if he could catch them some food. It took him several hours and experimenting with many methods but he finally caught six Peacock bass. He also found a plastic two liter bottle and filled it up with lake water. He knew that he could drink the lake water without a problem, as the serum would protect him, but Natasha and Clint would have to boil the water to drink. He returned to camp.

“Fish and water,” he said.

Clint was leaning up against a tree. He looked as if he had a headache.

“How's the head?” Steve asked him.

“Not a migrane but I could use some Advil,” grinned Clint.

Natasha took the fish and started to gut them with one of her knives. She also had found a way to bowl the water in a makeshift pot. Steve knelt down beside her.

“I'll re-check our perimeter and make sure no one has found us yet,” he said.

“You get to the two biggest fish. You need to keep your strength up in case you have to carry Clint,” she whispered.

“I'll check the perimeter,” Steve re-stated.

 

AVENGERS

 

A penitent Rumlow stood in Fury's office. He stared straight ahead as he stood at attention.

“I don't give a fuck how much flak you were taking, you do not abandon your team and haul ass off into the jungle,” growled an angry Fury.

“Sir, we were outnumbered and outmanned,” said Rumlow.

“You are supposed to be elite warriors. Elite warriors fight, they don't run,” spat Fury.

Fury paced back and forth for a moment then spoke again.

“So far all the chatter we have picked up has Rogers, Romanov, and Barton evading capture. They must be on their way to Colombia,” he said then he glared at Rumlow. “They better fucking make it to Colombia or your ass is gone from this organization. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” I understand,” said Rumlow.

“Now get the fuck out of my office,” yelled Fury.

Rumlow turned on his heal and left the office. What Fury didn't see was the smile playing on Rumlow's lips.

 

AVENGERS

 

Besides evading whoever shot down the Quinjet, which Steve chalked up to Hydra, they had to evade terrorists groups that made Panama their home. Steve lead the way. He scouted about a mile ahead of them then circled back and rejoined Natasha and Clint. Clint's headache was finally clearing up.

“I need a vacation,” complained Clint.

“I hear Panama City is nice this time of year,” teased Natasha.

“Very funny, Tasha,” said Clint.

Part of Steve was jealous of Clint's and Natasha's relationship. They appeared not only to be friends but paramours.

“Can we stop and look for food soon?” asked Clint.

“Let's set up an early camp,” Steve said. “I'll go search for some food.”

Steve and his shield took off leaving Clint and Natasha. Natasha heard some noises and pulled her two Glocks. She scanned the area but she saw nothing. Putting away her sidearms, she started to prep a fire. Clint smirked.

“Getting paranoid, aren't we?” Clint teased her.

“I don't like jaguars, pumas, or ocelots,” she said.

“Good point,” sighed Clint.

“Let's get the fire started and then find water or some sort,” said Natasha.

“Yeah, I got you,” Clint agreed.

 

AVENGERS

 

They were worried after two hours, but after three hours, they were sure something had to have happened to Steve. Natasha prepared to go search for him when he showed up. His torso was a little worse for wear, but he did have a wold boar slung across his shoulders. Clint chuckled.

“What attacked you, Captain?” asked Natasha.

'Let me check you out, Cap. Pulled down your stealth suit top,” she said.

“It'll heal,” Steve assured.

Clint got up and pulled out a knife. He started to work on the boar.

“This going make a delicious meal,” said Clint.

Natasha cleaned up the claw marks from the jaguar. She noticed that they were already starting to heal.

“You are a lucky man,” she said.

Steve, who was a little intimidated by Natasha's closeness to him. She could tell this and enjoyed make him feel uneasy. Clint also noticed it.

“Where's the jaguar?” she asked.

“I smacked him really hard with my shield and it took the fight out of him,” Steve told her.

Slowly, almost erotically, she cleaned the last claw mark. Steve blushed. Natasha slowly leaned forward and kissed Steve on the cheek.

“Thanks, Cap,” she said. “You've been a good provider for me and sparkles over there.”

“Hey, I prefer Clint to sparkles,” Clint corrected her.

“It's my duty, ma'am,” he said.

“Call me Natasha or Nat,” she said.

“Okay, Nat,” smiled Steve.

Natasha got up and joined Clint in his work on the boar.

 

AVENGERS

 

Deputy Director Hill stormed into Fury's office. The man was standing staring out at DC. He turned to look at her.

“We just heard from Rogers. They made it to Colombia and they have the intel,” she stated.

“It's about mother fucking time,” smiled Fury.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve, Clint, and Natasha stood in Fury's office. A Quinjet flew them from Colombia to DC. During their down time in Colombia they were able to shower, get food, and change into civilian clothes. Now they faced Fury. Natasha, who carried the thumb drive full of intel, handed it personally to Fury. While they waited he slipped it into his computer and started downloading what she retrieved. He looked up from the computer and nodded towards Steve.

“What happened, Captain?” he asked.

“I'm not sure, sir. I do know this much and that is I'd like an investigation on the Strike team,” he said. Steve couldn't get the image of Hogarth's body out of his mind. The young man had four rounds in him and they were at close range. Steve had doubts about who killed the young man, though he wouldn't voice them unless he had proof.

“I'll be looking into this matter myself,” said Fury.

He scanned the intel with his good eye. Just like other Hydra intel there were hints in it that disturbed him. He sat back and exhaled.

“Agent Barton, you have leave coming to you. Take it. We are coming up on Thanksgiving in two weeks. I don't want to see your ass back in DC until New Year's,” said Fury.

Clint grinned then said, “Thank you, sir.”

Fury would give him chunks of extended leave so he could visit his family and play the role of family man and father. He had helped Barton setup the farm, kept it secret, and protected it when necessary. Hawkeye was one of his people, just like the Black Widow and others. Fury was loyal to them and they were loyal to Fury.

“Romanov and Rogers, I want your reports on my desk tomorrow then take a week off. That was a helluva a hike you took from Costa Rica to Colombia,” Fury pointed out.

“Thank you, sir,” said Natasha.

“Sir, I don't need the down time,” Steve stated.

“Yes, you do, Captain,” said Fury. “I'm going to need you sharp and rested. Plus, you have to get used to this time period, Cap. It's your home now. Dismissed.”

The three left the office and headed towards the elevator. Clint took out his cellphone and started texting. Natasha kept hip checking trying to screw up his texting. Steve came up beside her and she stopped.

“So, old man, what do you have planned for your time off?” asked Natasha.

“No plans,” Steve replied. “I guess I'll buys some arts supplies and start sketching again.”

“I read in your file you went to art school,” remarked Natasha.

“Two years. My professors thought I had talent but I'd never be a painter because I was color blind. The serum cured that, but I still mainly sketch. It relaxes me.”

“We should grab some food before we head off for the night. I'm in the mood for either Sushi or Chinese,” said Clint.

“Which do you prefer, Cap?” asked Natasha.

“I've never really had either one. Remember I was raised during the depression. I ate a lot of soups,” Steve answered. “I wouldn't mind trying either one, though.”

“Definitely Chinese. I don't think we can afford to fill Cap with enough sushi to satisfy his appetite,” noted Clint.

“I know a great place,” smirked Natasha.

 

AVENGERS

 

The restaurant was the Magic Gourd located in Foggy Bottom neighborhood of DC. Clint and Natasha ordered the food, which included sweet and sour pork, BBQ pork, pork egg rolls, Singapore noodles, pan fried dumplings, crab Rangoon, sesame chicken, fried rice, chicken and eggplant in plum sauce, and hot and sour soup. Steve indulged in everything and found that Chinese food was one of his favorites. Clint watched Steve chow down and could only shake his head in amazement.

“Well, we now know that you like Chinese food,” he remarked.

Steve stopped eating for a moment then looked at Clint then Natasha.

“I've eaten too much, haven't I?” he said guiltily.

“No, Cap, we bought too much food knowing that you'd eat it. I'm just amazed this is your first time eating Chinese. You seem to really like it,” said Clint.

“Next time we buy double the amount we buy so you can bring home some leftovers. That's one of the great pleasures of Chinese food,” noted Natasha.

“Yeah, waking up at three in the morning starved and grabbing some cold noodles or heat up some soup,” smiled Clint. “Leftover Chinese food is a pleasure, Cap.”

“I ate the leftovers,” Steve mumbled.

“Cap, you spent two weeks in the jungle avoiding capture and hunting food for Nat and I. Nat noticed and I noticed the number of days you under ate to make sure we had food,” Clint told him. “Eat all you want. We owe you.”

“He's right, old man. You were a good partner in the jungle,” smirked Natasha.

“That reminds me while I'm gone, Cap, you're Natasha's partner. Protect my girl,” Clint said.

“Don't be an idiot, Barton, I'm not a damsel in distress. I can handle myself,” growled Natasha.

Steve decided to ignore her response.

“Where are you going?” asked Steve.

“Out of town, here and there,” smiled Clint.

“Are you leaving town, too, for your week off?” he asked Natasha.

“Nope. I stay here. I have a few things to do, some old business to catch up on,” said Natasha.

“Oh,” Steve replied.

One thing he had to get used to was that spies didn't give out much information. Even if was starting to feel friendship with Barton and Romanov, they didn't give out too much personal information. It wasn't like him and his Howling Commandos, or his relationship with Bucky. They shared everything from dreams to food.

Natasha yawned, “I have to get up early to get into the Triskelion to write my report.”

“I'll be up at five and on the round,” said Clint. “What about you, Cap?”

“After I pay the bill here, I'm going back to HQ and writing my report out and then maybe I'll work out,” he said.

“You have way too much energy for an old man,” teased Natasha.

“And you aren't paying the bill,” grinned Clint.

“Yes, I am. You guys introduced me to Chinese food, so I'm paying the bill. Next time we ate out together, you can pay for me,” he said. “Don't argue. That's an order.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve sat at the desk in the office SHIELD supplied him. He opened up the laptop they gave him and started writing his report. As he wrote the report he kept thinking about Hogarth. He had let the young man down. It was his mission and Hogarth died on it. As a new guy, he should have had someone protecting his back and making sure he came home from the mission. It was the way he taught the Howling Commandos.

Rumlow and Rollins were the two most experienced and high ranking agents. They should have taken care of Hogarth. He was their responsibility. Yet, that didn't alleviate Steve of his responsibility. The CO should look out for his men.

Finishing the report, he printed out a copy then walked to the elevator and took it up to Fury's office. He expected that Fury would be gone. The elevator stopped at the top floor. Steve got off and walked down the hall to Fury's office. It was now two twenty in the morning. Steve approached Fury's office and heard voice.

“I don't like this, Hill,” Fury's voice said.

“We need more proof,” Hill replied.

Steve continued into the secretary's waiting room then knocked on the door to Fury's office.

“Come in,” growled Fury.

Steve entered. Both Fury and Hill were seated on the leather sofa nursing drinks.

“Captain, what are you doing here?” asked Fury.

“I had the energy, didn't feel tired, so I came in to do my report,” he told him.

Steve walked over to Fury's desk and placed his report there then he faced Hill and Fury.

“SHIELD has a problem, doesn't it?” he asked.

Fury looked over at Hill and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders then asked him, “What do you think the problem is?”

“Rumlow and the Strike team, they ran on us. The Quinjet was targeted. We were expected. The one member of the Strike team that wasn't loyal to Rumlow was killed. They abandoned Barton, Romanov, and me,” he stated.

“Why?” asked Fury.

“Divided loyalties,” Steve answered.

Fury grinned again. Hill sighed.

“Cap, I'm afraid that SHIELD might be compromised,” said Fury. “We kept gathering intel that has hints and shadows that SHIELD has a problem.”

“Who?” asked Steve.

“Hydra,” Hill answered.

“You believe Hydra has infiltrated SHIELD?” Steve said calmly.

“On certain levels and it is growing,” said Fury. “I'm not going to allow these mother fuckers to take this organization down. I'm stopping them.”

“What do you need from me?” he asked.

“We need more and more proof. We need to know who are the moles and rats and who can be trusted,” said Fury.

“I'd say that out of your six Strike teams that five of them are compromised,” said Steve. “I looked into the teams. Rumlow staffed the important positions in all but one.”

Fury looked at Hill then he said, “We need Coulson, Romanov, The Countessa, Quartermain, Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, and Nordstorm. You add my name, yours, and Captain Rogers and that will be our core group for now.”

“What about Barton?” Steve asked.

“When he returns from vacation we'll add him,” said Fury.

“Let's gather everyone at an off site black site that few know about and let's do it for Friday evening. No one wants to play spy on Friday evenings. It's time we start taking SHIELD back,” ordered Fury.

“Yes, sir,” said Hill.

Fury looked at Steve and shook his head then he said, “I feel I owe you an apology, Captain. All that you did to stop Hydra and we allowed it to live and grow right under our nose.”

“Maybe this is the reason I survived all those years in the ice, Director. My work isn't done yet,” Steve declared.

“Until further notice, act normal. You have time off coming, so take it,” Fury told him. “Hill will contact you with the where and when for Friday. We will fight this, Captain.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Fury arranged for Steve's apartment to be in the U Street Corridor right above a jazz club that played music Steve would appreciate. When he got home that night he ended up working until non reviewing files and the internet looking for clue how Hydra survive. He started to see a pattern. The old families of Hydra had survived, the aristocrats of Hydra, such as Zemo, Strucker, Zola, and even the scion of Jonathan Schmidt, the Red Skull. They not only survived, they thrived.

Wishing he could get drunk, Steve opened a bottle of MaCallan's 50 that Tony Stark had sent him. He poured a generous amount into a glass and drank it down. He poured himself another one and drank it down. The burn of the scotch felt good, but he missed the release of drunkenness. By six in the evening he was starting to feel hungry. The jazz club he lived above had good food, so he decided to go down and indulge himself.

Entering through a entrance that was little used, the manager of the club noticed Steve. He waved to him.

“Hey, man, you hardly ever come down. Can I get you a table? It's early, not much of a crowd,” he said.

“A table and a menu,” smiled Steve.

Steve followed him to a table in the corner not far from the stage. Looking through the menu Steve ordered the French onion soup for an appetizer followed by a double, bacon cheeseburger and waffle fries along with a Killian's Red. When his soup came, a singer sat at the piano and started to play and sing: “There was a boy... A very strange enchanted boy.”

Steve ate his soup and listened to the music. If he couldn't get drunk then maybe he could lose himself in some music and then maybe do some sketching later.

“Hey, old man, you like old man, too,” Natasha's voice startled him.

He looked over his should to see Natasha Romanov wearing black jeans, knee high black leather boots, a red silk shirt, and a long black leather coat. Not waiting for an invitation, she sat. A waitress noticed her and came over. Natasha ordered.

“I'll have a vodka martini and your turkey club sandwich,” she said.

The waitress left them. Steve swallowed his anxiety. He had to admit that he was attracted to Agent Romanov but she was Clint's girl and he liked Clint. You never stole a pal's gal.

“Agent Romanov,” he said, “this is a surprise.”

“I talked to Fury today. He filled me in on what was happening. I thought you might need company,” she said.

Steve smiled, “You worried about me, Agent Romanov?”

“Not so much worried as wanting to be in on the action, Rogers. Remember, Barton was tasked with assassinating me, a Russian assassin and spy. Instead of ending my life, he offered me a chance to work for the good guys and now I find that the good guys aren't all that good. I have blood on my ledger, the blood of innocent people. I'll have no more of that,” she explained.

The vodka martini came. She sipped it and grimaced.

“I miss real Russian vodka,” she said. “I might as well drink water.”

“You miss Barton?” asked Steve.

“Miss Clint?” she smirked. “What do you think Clint and I are?”

“Partners,” he answered. “And more.”

“You think he's my boyfriend,” she teased. “I don't do boyfriends, Rogers. Clint is closer to being a brother than a lover. I owe him my life.”

“Oh,” Steve exhaled.

“Are you looking for a girlfriend, Rogers?” she goaded him.

“No, Romanov, I'm not. I made a date with the woman I love as I prepared to fly the Valkyrie into the water. Recently, I found out she's in a home outside of DC in Virginia. She's ninety-seven and has Alzheimer's. I'm afraid to visit her. She hanging on to life and I look like I did the last time she saw me in person,” he explained. “As I said I don't do well with woman or relationships.”

“Sorry about that, Rogers,” Natasha said sincerely. “See her. You need it. She probably needs it.”

“I'll think about it,” he said. “Until then, I want to find out all I can about Hydra and how it has survived.”

“Now that I can help you with,” said Natasha.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve heard some rustling noises in his apartment. After several hours of talk and listening to jazz, he finally said goodnight to Romanov and went up to his apartment to go to bed. As he slipped into his bed he realized it had been days since he slept. He fell asleep within minutes, which was a change from most nights where he took hours to fall asleep because his mind wouldn't stop thinking of his past.

Hearing noises in his living room Steve shot out of bed, grabbed his shield, and headed into the living room to find Natasha sitting on his sofa drinking a large coffee. On the coffee table she had three stacks of files, as well as another large coffee and what looked like a box of two dozen donuts.

“Nice look, old man,” she said with her patented smirk.

Steve realized his he was wearing only his boxer shorts and a white tee shirt, while holding his shield. His face turned beet red.

“Um... what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well, I thought about what we talked about, so I headed off to SHIELD HQ, stole some files for us to review, and came back here with coffee and donuts,” she told him.

“What are those files?” he asked.

“These files include every Hydra operative who was brought into SHIELD after war under Operation Paperclip,” Natasha stated.

Steve stared at the files for moment then remembered who he was dressed.

“Let me get some pants on,” he said then disappeared into his bedroom. A few moments later, he returned wearing gray sweatpants. He sat down on the sofa beside Natasha. She was reading a file.

“The coffee on the table is yours and feel free to have eight or nine donuts,” she smirked.

“Thank you,” he said.

He picked up a file and started reading it. The file was marked Level 10 Secret.

“Where did you get these files?” he asked.

“I used my brain. If I was Hydra how would I hide and I found the answer. About eight years ago SHIELD went from hard copies to digital. All our old files were supposed to be transferred to digital. Now if I was Hydra I wouldn't want some files transferred. These are those files, or, at least, some of them,” she explained.

“How did you find them?” he asked.

“Again I used the gray matter,” she smirked. “The old files were supposed to be kept for ten years then destroyed. I went to the storage area where the old files were stored and checked out those which were slated to be destroyed first in less than twelve months. I brought these up to your apartment. I have a trunk load more in my car.”

Steve grabbed the coffee and took a sip. It was half and half and four sugars just the way he liked it. A smile crept across his face. Next he flipped open the bx of donuts and grabbed a jelly filled one.

“Predictable,” Natasha said.

Steve blushed then he said, “Is everything about me predictable?”

“We'll see,” she said.

She reached into the box and grabbed a chocolate iced donut with sprinkles. Natasha noticed that Steve was staring at her.

“I like sprinkles,” she defended herself.

“You'll have to tell Fury about this,” he said.

“I will,” she replied.

“Good job, Romanov,” Steve smiled, as he ate his donut and reviewed a file.

“The name is Natasha. Try it sometime, Steve,” she said.

He grinned then he said, “Natasha.”

 

AVENGERS  
  


Friday came. Steve got an note slipped under his door early in the morning. They were to meet at the Navy Yard. The area where ships used to be built was empty, unused. SHIELD had setup a black site in one of the buildings. At four he was supposed come to Building 121. Steve spent the rest of the day jogging, exercising, and preparing himself.

At two he got a call from Natasha telling him that she'd pick him up at 3:30. As she said she needed help to carry the files to Fury. Steve showered at 3 then dressed. He out on jeans, a black tee shirt, his combat boots, and leather jacket. Putting his shield in the canvas sack he had made for it, he was ready. His cellphone rang. He answered it.

“Hello.”

“I'm downstairs in my car, Old man. Are you ready for our date?” Natasha said.

“I'll be right down,” Steve said.

She hung up. Steve laughed.

 

AVENGERS

 

Fury sat a conference table with Agents Hill, Quartermain, the Countessa, Coulson, Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, and Nordstorm. He had finished explaining the situation to them, when the elevator from the ground floor opened. Natasha walked out carrying a large box filled with files. Behind her Steve carried four large boxes filled with files. They walked to the conference table and put down their boxes.

“What's this?” asked Hill.

“This is how Hydra infiltrated SHIELD. It's proof,” said Natasha.

Fury smiled then he said, “Ladies and gentlemen, grab a file and start reading.”

“Couldn't we skip to the shooting stage?” asked Quartermain.

“Do you have more?” asked Fury.

“I have another ten boxes in my car,” answered Natasha.

“Go get them,” grinned Fury.

Natasha looked at Steve and smiled then she said coyly, “Steve, could you please help me carrying the heavy boxes?”

“Romanov, you really are a pain in the neck,” he sighed then he turned and walked back towards the elevator.

“I have him eating out of my hand,” she smirked then she followed him to the elevator.

“Hill, remind me to keep an eye on those two,” Fury said.

“Yes, sir,” smiled Hill.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

From the files they discovered that Operation Paperclip was a failure. The SSR, the precursor of SHIELD, brought Armin Zola to America and gave him his freedom as long as he worked for the SSR. Hydra's science was a siren song that politicians and some who should have known better couldn't resist. Steve thought if he lived he could have convinced them not to take the chance. Zola convinced them to bring other scientists over and offer them the deal. Those scientists turned out to be relatives to Zemo, Strucker, Schmidt and others. The seed of Hydra's revival was sown.

Fury wasn't sure how much of SHIELD was now corrupt but he wasn't going to take any chances. He handed out assignments to those he trusted. They were supposed to weed out those who were Hydra. The assumption was that they wouldn't be able to expose them all, but they expose enough to stop Hydra's corruption of SHIELD.

Steve's assignment was to keep an eye on the five Strike teams that appeared to be compromised. He spent a great deal of time in the gym watching their training, which included much of the same brutal tactics as Rumlow used. At the end of day he'd pick a member to follow for a few hours. Most of the time the Strike team member would get together with several other Strike team member, go out for drinks at a bar or pub, and act like bullies. On one occasion he almost interfered as three Strike team members intimidated four guys playing pool. They appeared ready to physical harm the men, but the four guys backed off and let them have the pool table. The more he watched them the more he was sure that they were compromised and Hydra, the more he disliked them.

He was readying to leave for the evening, having decided not to follow anyone tonight, when he ran into Natasha in the lobby on his way to the garage to get his bike. She was out of her SHIELD uniform and in civilian clothes. Of course, it didn't matter to him what she wore as he couldn't help but observe how beautiful she was.

“Hey, Fossil,” she greeted him with a smile.

He was starting to get used to the old age insults. Steve smiled back at her.

“What are your plans for Thanksgiving?” she asked him.

“Uh?” was his response.

“You know Thanksgiving, a time when most Americans salute the flag, dress up like puritans, and overeat,” she stated.

“I'd forgotten all about it,” Steve sighed. “It's tomorrow?”

“Yes, it is, Captain,” she said.

“I guess I'll go shopping buy a small turkey and all the trimmings and cook it up,” he said.

“Really? Just for you?” Natasha asked.

“Well, I'll really be doing it to honor my mother and Bucky, who I used to have Thanksgiving with us when I was a kid. Bucky used to skip his family's Thanksgiving to eat with me and my mom. He said he preferred my mom's cooking but it was because he thought of me as his little brother,” smiled Steve. “So, yeah, I'll cook up a traditional meal even if it's only for myself.”

“What's a traditional meal?” she asked.

“Turkey, a sausage stuffing with sage, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, creamed corn and spinach, and cranberry sauce. Oh, yeah, and Boston cream pie. Well, that's the meal my mom and I would talk about. We'd have a small turkey, bread stuffing, mashed potatoes and corn. If there was money left over we'd have apple pie,” he described to her.

“Sounds delicious,” she smiled.

“What about you?” he asked.

“I've been invited to Stark's Avengers Thanksgiving,” she replied. “Not sure I can handle Tin Head and turkey with guys watching football all day.”

“Football? There are games on?” asked Steve.

Natasha laughed then she told him, “There are I think three games on. See what you've missed.”

“Does Macy's still have a parade?” he asked.

“Sure does, though it'll probably be the Amazon Thanksgiving Parade soon,” she smiled. “You know it's on TV.”

“No, I didn't,” Steve responded.

“Now you have something to watch while you eat so much turkey that you fall asleep,” she said.

“I don't know if the serum will let tryptophan work on me,” Steve grinned.

“Sounds like fun, Soldier,” Natasha said then she walked away from.

Steve watched her go hypnotized by the way her jeans hung to her buttocks. _She may not be Clint's girlfriend, but she is definitely out of my league,_ he thought. Gathering his thoughts, he headed off. He had some shopping to do. 

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve had the Macy's parade on the TV, as he started to cook his meal. He was dressed to cook, which meant gray sweatpants and US Army tee shirt. Unfortunately, his choice of turkeys was between a small frozen one that would have taken days to thaw and fresh large turkey that was eighteen pounds. He chose the fresh turkey. Now that he prepped turkey, he put it in the oven. He still had sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn to prepare. The cranberry sauce was coming out of can and the rolls were store bought, just like his Boston cream pie was store bought.

Taking a few minutes from the kitchen he sat down on the couch and watched the parade. Currently, a female singer was singing a song he didn't know on a float promoting a movie he didn't know. Happily, he watched. Suddenly, he heard his doorknob turn. In a second he was up off the couch and headed towards the door. It opened and Natasha stepped into his apartment.

“Hey, Cap, you need a better lock,” she smirked.

“You could have knocked,” he said.

“I know,” she said as she took off her black leather coat. Underneath the coat she wore sweatpants and a SHIELD sweat shirt. He noticed she had running shoes on instead of her usual knee length boots. She offered him a brown paper bag then she dropped a large gym bag on the floor. “Here's some wine for dinner.”

“You here for dinner?” he asked.

“I invited myself. I also brought movies to watch in case you don't want to watch football and an appetite,” she smiled.

“Glad to have you, Nat,” he said. “There's coffee in kitchen. Help yourself.”

“I have to admit that your apartment smells good,” she said.

“Thank you,” he grinned.

Natasha walked into his kitchen and made herself at home. Steve sat back down on the couch. After a few minutes Natasha joined him on the couch. She sipped a cup of coffee.

“Good Joe,” Natasha remarked.

“Joe. Very funny. You trying to sound like a dame from the 1940s?” he asked her.

“Trying to make you feel at home,” she smirked. “So how many clams the turkey cost you?”

Steve laughed then he said, “Too many.”

“We just going to sit here on our keisters all day?” she asked.

“Why you khaki wacky? Maybe you want to jits and jive later?” he asked her.

“Okay, you lost me,” she said.

“I asked if you were boy crazy and maybe you want to the jitterbug or listen to jive music latter,” he explained.

“You interested in dancing, Rogers?” she asked him.

“Don't know how to may and I never found the right partner to learn,” he said with a hint of sadness.

“Not even Peggy Carter?” she asked.

“Peg and I never got the time to dance,” he said. “First the war then a trip into the ice stopped that.”

“Maybe you'll find a partner this time,” she said.

“There's always a chance,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha set Steve's dining table, as he brought the food out. He set the turkey in the middle of the table, as Natasha opened the wine and poured them a glass. With all the food out and ready, Steve sat down. He looked over at Natasha.

“Do you mind if I pray?” he asked.

She chuckled then said, “If you believe go right ahead.”

Steve blessed himself, “In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Bless us oh lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bounty through Christ Our Lord. Amen.”

He blessed himself again. Natasha looked at him and smiled, “Do you want me to carve the turkey?”

“Do you want to carve?” he asked.

“I enjoy my knife skills,” she said.

“Be my guest,” Steve said.

Natasha picked up the carving knife and got to work on the turkey.

“What do you like?” she asked.

“I like dark meat as much as I like white meat,” he said.

She placed a generous amount of white and dark meat on his plate then she filled her own plate. Once she was done with the turkey they started in on the fixings passing bowls back and forth with each other. Finally, they topped their meal with Steve's homemade gravy and started to eat.

“You can cook. You can really cook,” she stated.

“Can you cook?” Steve asked.

“I can make a few Russian things, like borscht, but on the whole I live on takeout,” she told him. “Maybe if you teach me to cook, I can teach you to dance.”

“You dance?” he asked.

“Like a professional, Captain,” she miffed “The KGB and FSB thought it would be a useful skill. Haven't you read my file?”

“Not really. I asked Fury about you and thought his answers were good enough for me to trust you as a teammate,” he said.

Natasha smiled. She started to eat her meal occasionally glimpsing at Steve between bites of food. He seemed to relish the food, as he ate with gusto and speed.

“You may be too trusting, Old Man.” she teased.

“What movies did you bring?” he asked.

“I'll leave action films to Clint, so I brought Disney animation,” she told him. “You said that you like to sketch so I thought you'd enjoy the evolution of animation. There are three old fashion films, _Aladdin_ , _The Lion King_ , and _Beauty and the Beast_ , though that one does have CGI, and three new ones, _Finding Nemo_ , _The Incredibles_ , and _Ratatouille_.”

“I kind of look forward to watching them,” smiled Steve.

“Even more than football?” asked Natasha.

“Yeah,” he shrugged.

“Well, eat up and then we can get to watching films. Oh, by the way I brought a change of clothes. Do you have an extra bedroom?” she asked.

“Yeah, I do,” he said.

“Good. I'll be staying the night,” she told him.

Steve didn't know what to say. He continued eating. This was turning out to be one of the better Thanksgiving he had.

 

AVENGERS

 

They were well into the _Incredibles_ when Natasha fell asleep beside him on the couch. Her head rested on his shoulder. Steve felt a tingle of energy having her rest her head on him. He considered his options which were either watch the rest of the movie or to be Natasha to bed. When she moved from his shoulder to his lap, Steve started to think it was a very good idea to move her to the spare bed.

Gently he moved out from underneath her then he reached down and picked her up bridal style. Natasha moaned. It was a moaned that touched Steve deep inside his core. He started walking to the spare bedroom.

“I hope carrying me doesn't hurt your back, Old Man,” she purred.

“You're light as a feather,” he said.

Entering the spare bedroom he placed her gentle down on the bed then he got a blanket for her and covered her over. For a moment Steve looked down at the red head. She evoked the same feelings in him that Peggy evoked. He took a deep breath and exited leaving her to sleep.

Returning to the couch he continued watching the films until he finally fell asleep on the couch. The smell of freshly made coffee woke him. Steve opened his eyes to see that he had slept on the couch. Sitting up, he peered into the kitchen and saw Natasha making breakfast. It was basically toast, but she was making it, which made him smile. He got up and went into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” she replied. “Coffee is ready and I've made toast. I noticed you had some nice jams in the pantry.”

“Yeah, I have a bit of sweet tooth,” Steve admitted.

“Is toast enough food for you?” she asked.

He blushed then he answered, “No.”

“I could make more,” she said.

“Nay, I'll grab a couple of bagels or some donuts after a jog,” he told her.

“I'm going to shower after breakfast,” she sipped her coffee, “then I'm headed to SHIELD. You?”

“Jog, shower, then SHIELD,” he said. “I have to talk to Fury about the Strike teams. Five of them are corrupted.”

“And the one that isn't?” she asked.

“They are treated like second class citizens. Rumlow has influence of the Strike teams, so they get the worst of everything. I want Fury to make them my personal Strike team. I'll train them and work with them,” he said.

“Rumlow will hate that,” smiled Natasha.

“I know,” Steve replied.

“I like how you think, Old Man,” said Natasha. “I have to start weeding out agents.”

“Sounds like we have work to do,” said Steve.

“And we'll get missions on top of this,” she pointed out.

“No one said it would be easy,” nodded Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve was called to Fury's office. He arrived and was let right into the office. Much to his surprise Tony Stark was sitting in a chair talking to Fury.

“Hey, SHIELD and the Avengers have a relationship. I want to strengthen that relationship,” said Stark.

Steve entered the office and Stark looked over his shoulder. He saw Steve in his stealth uniform and nodded.

“Not Captain America, but not bad,” Stark smiled. “You know I have a new Captain America uniform designed for you. It will have Kevlar and adamantium wore through it as protection. I wanted to use vibranium like your shield but it's a bitch to get. I just need the okay to fabricate it.”

“I'm not sure I need a Captain America uniform anymore. The public doesn't seem like it would respond to that,” Steve admitted.

“I think there is a part of the public that would eat it up, especially when they find out that you are the original Captain America all thawed out,” said Stark.

“I don't disagree, though I don't know when Captain Rogers will be able to work with the Avengers,” said Fury.

“Why don't I make the suit and we take it from there,” said Stark.

“I agree,” said Fury. “Cap?”

Steve thought about it for a moment. He hadn't been Captain America in quite some time. It was almost a relief, yet Erksine made him promise to be a good man. Captain America was a duty he couldn't shirk.

“Sure, make the uniform. We'll take it step by step,” said Steve.

Stark grinned as if he just won an argument then he said, “So, AIM. I'm afraid that is entered the big league. They've convinced some scientists of importance to join them. Andrew Forson and Monica Rappaccini have taken over the leadership. They are smarter than the old leadership.”

“Who is AIM?” asked Steve.

“A terrorist organization and weapons dealers,” said Fury.

“The will become weapons makers now and probably advanced ones,” said Stark. “Remember Forson is a genius and so is Rappaccini. She's also an expert in chemical weapons.”

“I guess we'll have to keep an eye on them,” said Fury.

“The Avengers will be more than keeping an eye on them,” said Stark. “I'm making them my enemy number one.”

“That's your choice, Stark,” said Fury.

Stark stood up and put one his dark glass. He smiled at Fury then he looked at Steve.

“We'll have to have you to New York soon. Maybe for our New Year's Party,” he grinned. “Pepper is dying to see more of you.”

“We'll see,” said Steve.

Stark waved at Fury then he said, “Toodles.”

He left. Fury leaned back in his chair and growled.

“The man is arrogant but he's also good at what he does,” said Fury. “Our intel gathering missed AIM's change of management. That can't happen unless some agents are doing their job for someone other than me.”

“Would Hydra want to partner with this AIM?” asked Steve.

“Yes,” said Fury. He picked up his telephone and spoke to his secretary. “I need Hill and Romanov in my office now.”

He hung up and looked at Steve then he said, “I have a mission for you and Romanov.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied.

 

AVENGERS

 

The mission for Natasha and Steve was to go to Milan, find Rappaccini's lab and destroy it. Fury wanted to let both AIM and Hydra know that SHIELD was still SHIELD. According to Fury's intel she had an estate on Lake Maggiore on south side of the Alps. It was an impressive place with plenty of mercs guarding it. Fury told them it was either a to person job or need a all the Strike teams.

Natasha and Steve sat beside each other in first class. She was enjoying a vodka on the rocks, while Steve nursed and apple juice. He had to admit that he could be a nervous passenger.

“I hope we have the time to grab a meal in Milan. Milan has the best ossobuco,” she remarked. “You ever have ossobuco?”

“No,” replied Steve tersely.

“Don't be nervous, Cap, we are not going to crash,” she said.

“Okay, I won't be nervous,” he said then offered her a phony smile.

“Listen, we check into the hotel then I'm taking you to dinner. Tomorrow we'll start planning the op,” she said.

“If it makes you happy, I'll agree,” said Steve.

“Good attitude,” she smirked.

Two hours later they found themselves seated at Alla Cucina delle Langhe at a table for two with pristine white table cloth and being served a bottle of Malbec wine. According to the sommelier it was an earthy spicy, dry red wine with blackberry, smoke, and black cherry. Natasha sampled it and nodded her head in a approval. They had already ordered the ossobuco. Now all they had t do was enjoy themselves.

“Look happy, Cap, this is the fun part of our work,” she said.

“If you say so, Nat,” he said.

Nat. Natasha suddenly realized she liked when he called her Nat. It was informal, intimate. The Old Man was growing on her.

“I'll have to give you spy training. You're too much of a soldier,” she stated.

“I guess being a soldier is the only thing I've been successful doing,” said Steve.

“Okay, soldier,” smiled Natasha.

The food arrived. The look and smell of it made Steve's stomach growled, which then caused him to blush. Natasha laughed.

 

AVENGERS

 

Phil Coulson was their handler for this mission. When they left the hotel the next morning, a BMW was waiting for them to drive into the Alps. In the trunk was their gear, including Cap's shield. As for the exfil, he'd have a stealth Quinjet waiting for them hovering over the lake. Natasha trusted Phil, as much as she trusted Barton and Fury.

“I'll drive,” she said, as she got in the car.

Steve smiled and shook his head, as he got into the passenger side.

“Phil probably has the explosives we're using in the trunk. They'll be serious explosives because we'll with potential chemical weapons. We don't want an accident, we want to destroy the material completely,” she told him.

“When do we change into our gear?” he asked.

“Once we are a couple of miles away from Rappaccini's estate. We'll leave the car and hike to her place. In about two hours, two agents pretending to be us will check out of our hotel with our luggage and head to the airport to go back to the states,” she explained. “Phil runs a tight op.”

Steve nodded. As they drove he remembered parts of the area from another time when he was hunting Hydra. Schmidt loved mountains to build his labs and house his soldiers. The Howling Commandos did a lot of mountain climbing and blowing up mountain facilities.

“Hey, Soldier, you still with me?” Natasha asked.

“Sorry, just remembering this area the last time I was here,” he replied.

“The war?” she asked.

“Yeah. Schmidt had a thing for the Alps,” answered Steve.

“Well, we are going to be in and out quickly,” Natasha said. “If I know Phil he left energy bars and water for us in the backseat. Have some if you want.”

“I'm good right now,” he told her.

They traveled until the got to the Lake Maggiore area. It was getting dark and cold. Natasha pulled the car off the road and into a tree infested spot. They got out and she opened the trunk. Natasha smiled when she saw that Phil packed her widow bites, the right Glocks and plenty of ammo, and her knives. She started to undress in front of Steve. He turned his back quickly.

“No time to be shy, Cap. I got to get into my catsuit and check my weapons,” she stated, as she continued out of her clothes.

Steve took a few deep breaths and started to get undress. Once he was done to his underwear, Natasha stopped what she was doing for a moment to admire the Captain's physique. Quickly, he put on his stealth suit. After putting on his combat boots and securing his shield to his back, he put his helmet on his head. Now he was ready.

“Grab the rucksack,” said Natasha. “It has our explosives.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he smiled.

He slung the explosives over his right shoulder then he started walking with Natasha beside him.

“This is going to be a piece of cake, Cap,” she said.

“I wished you hadn't of said that,” he sighed.

She smirked. He wasn't Clint but so far so good.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha found the lab on the second floor. It was a converted ballroom and she actually had human experiments in glass cages. She knew from looking at them that they were beyond help. Several were being changed into human and animal hybrids and the rest looked sickly. Instead of allowing herself to get derail, she took the rucksack off her left shoulder, opened it, set it for five minutes, and then she took off.

Firing her Glocks as she ran Natasha headed outside. Steve was already engaging the mercs in his unique style. His shield really did defy physics. Throwing it at one merc, it hit him then hit another merc and came careening back to him. He saw out of the corner of his eye Natasha exiting the estate. He pointed her towards the docks then he took off at full speed, which meant very few could keep up with him or even catch up to him.

He beat Natasha to the docks. There were three mercs guarding a motorboat. He took them out with little effort then he started up the boat. They were taking off once Natasha got on board. He looked over his shoulder to see her running full tilt. She made it to the dock and headed right for the motorboat. Jumping on board, she barked, “Take off.”

Steve took off. He headed for what he thought was the middle of the lake when the estate blew up. It was a giant explosion ripping the large manor apart. The mercs got into their own motorboat and followed them. Once they reached the middle of the lake, Steve noticed an odd shimmer just above the lake. He was going to ask Natasha if she saw the shimmer but she was too busy firing at the mercs coming for them.

Suddenly, the shimmer disappeared and it was a Quinjet. Steve didn't realize that the stealth Quinjet could do that. The ramp in the back was down and Phil Coulson was waving them to get to jet. Steve turned the boat towards the Quinjet. He knew they weren't going to be able to slow down and climb on the ramp with all the three motorboats with mercs on them firing at them, so he decided to act quickly.

Leaving his spot stirring the boat, he went back and grabbed Natasha by the waist.

“What the hell?” she growled as he picked her up with his right arm that had the shield to protect her then he ran to the front of the boat and jumped exposing his back to the mercs. He cleared the ramp easily but landed hard in the Quinjet. Letting go of Natasha she rolled away from him. Phil shut the ramp then ordered the pilot to get them out of there.

“What in the hell was that?” growled Natasha.

Steve knew he was in trouble. He had taken four bullets in the back and two appeared to hit his spine.

“Rogers, answer me,” she demanded.

Phil noticed that Steve was in distress. He ran to him and knelt down.

“What is it, Cap?” he asked.

Steve was lying on his back. He looked at Phil and answered, “I can't move my legs. Bullets in my back and I can't move my legs.”

Phil looked up at Natasha. She no longer looked angry, but instead she knelt down beside his head, moved him gently onto his side, then put his head in her lap. Phil checked his back.

“Four bullet holes and two are in the spine,” he said. “We need to get him to a medical facility right ASAP.”

Natasha ran her hands through his hair and kept saying, “It's okay. You'll be fine, Steve. You'll be fine.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said with a grunt of pain. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Quinjet picked up a crash team, a doctor and a nurse along with equipment, from a SHIELD base Germany then flew at top speed back to Washington DC and the Triskelion. SHEILD HQ had two floors of medical that rivaled any hospital in the country and they were able to bring in specialists easily. Once they landed Steve was rolled off to the OR. Natasha took advantage of some down time to go change from her catsuit to civilian clothes. When she returned Tony Stark had joined Phil and Fury in the waiting area.

“Hey, Red,” Stark greeted Natasha.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him.

“Nice greeting. I flew Banner here. He is one of the foremost experts in Steve Rogers,” said Stark.

“And he has a medical degree among his other degrees,” added Phil.

“Yeah, my bro is a genius. It's why we get along so well,” said Stark.

Before any more conversation could continue, Bruce came out of the back area. He was dressed in an operating gown and he looked annoyed.

Fury stood up and asked, “Banner, how's Rogers?”

“In constant, nonstop pain. Nothing we give him alleviates his pain. Pump him up with morphine to the point of overdose and you'll get maybe two minutes of relief. Of all the benefits that serum has having a metabolism that burns off pain meds in seconds isn't one of them,” he ranted.

“Bruce, other than that, how is he?”asked Stark.

“His system started to feel itself before we could take out the last bullet in the spine. We are going to give him a rest then go back in take the bullet out, repair any damage that was done to the spine and let him heal and eventually rehab,” said Bruce.

“So, he's going to be okay?” asked Coulson.

“After a time, yes. A normal man would be dead. Steve is going to have to do some P.T. But he'll eventually be fine,” explained Bruce. “I'd give him a month, maybe six weeks and he'll be fine.”

“Thank God,” said Fury.

Natasha exhaled but kept quiet. Whatever help Rogers needed during his rehab she'd supply it.

“When do you expect to operate on him again?' asked Coulson.

“A couple of hours,” said Bruce. “The man doesn't complain but the pain he's going through during an operation is... I don't know how does it.”

“Thank you for coming and helping, Dr. Banner,” said Fury. “Do we need to set you up in a hotel for the night?”

“No. I got a place here in DC. We'll be staying there. It's just a townhouse in Georgetown,” smiled Tony.

“Sounds nice,” smiled Coulson.

“I need to get something to eat and drink,” said Banner.

“Will you be assisting when they operate again?” asked Fury.

“Yes. The lead surgeon thinks my understanding of Steve's biology helps. Plus, Steve likes having a familiar voice talking to him during the painful parts. We became friendly the few times we met each other,” Bruce explained.

“Thanks, doc,” said Natasha.

Bruce smiled at her then headed off to get food and drink. Stark looked at his watch.

“I have calls to make. I think I'll go somewhere else,” said Stark.

“Phil, why don't you show Stark to an unused office,” said Fury.

“Sure, Nick,” said Phil.

Stark and Phil left the area. Natasha sat down in a chair. Fury sat back down. He looked over at her.

“Looks like it's just you and me,” said Fury.

“Phil will be back,” said Natasha. “He's a fanboy.”

“And what are you?” Fury asked.

“Someone who owes him her life,” she said.

Fury smiled then he leaned back in the chair and closed his one good eye.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve didn't know when he fell asleep, it was either because of the pain or when the pain finally stopped assaulting him, but he finally did. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was painful, so groaned.

“Steve, you're awake,” said Natasha.

He turned his head to see Natasha in an uncomfortable chair beside his bed. She looked tired. He smiled at her.

“I guess I'm going to be okay,” he said.

“In time, Old Man. You need to heal and then do some physical training, but you'll be fine eventually,” she said then fought off a yawn.

“Go home, Nat, get some sleep. You don't have to babysit me,” he said.

“I want to be here,” she said.

“You're tired. Go home,” he said again. “Hey, when you come back you can do me a big favor and bring me a steak sub or a burger. I need fuel for my body to heal and I know the food here is going to stink.”

She smiled then she stood up.

“I'll bring you something,” she said. “See you and a few hours, Old Man.”

She touched his cheek then she left the hospital room. Steve touched the spot she touched. _She's out of my league,_ he sighed. 

 

AVENGERS

 

It was a new meeting in the black site. They waited until Steve was released from medical. Natasha drove him, as he was using crutches to walk. When they arrived Melinda May, Coulson, Quartermain, Nordstrom, and the Countessa were already in conversation with Hill and Fury. Steve made his way to an empty chair at the conference table and sat down.

Fury looked at Natasha and Steve then spoke, “It appears your hitting Rappaccini's lab spooked both AIM and Hydra, which means they are working closer together then we realized.”

“How's the rat hunt going in SHIELD?” asked Steve.

“Hydra is dug deep into SHIELD,” said Hill.

“We are making lists of agents, admin and field agents, as well as connections to outside sources such as politicians and military,” said Fury. “This is going to be a war.”

“How do we keep it quiet?” asked Quartrmain.

“At some point we can't,” stated Coulson. He looked at Nick.

“When we have more than enough proof, I do to the president,” said Nick. “I go over the council and go directly to the president.”

“Can I have the sixth Strike team as my own?” asked Steve.

“It's yours, Cap. I'll let Rumlow know tomorrow. They begin training with you right away,” said Fury.

“Actually, until I'm healthy Id' like Agent Romanov to train them,” stated Steve.

He looked at Natasha, who looked surprised at this request.

“You agree with that, Romanov?” asked Fury.

“I'll do it,” she said.

“Good,” smiled Fury. “Roger's Strike team can lead to new ones that are SHIELD and loyal to SHIELD.”

“How do we handle the current Strike teams?” asked Hill.

“We give them only missions against AIM,” stated Melinda May.

Fury smiled, “I like that.”

“She is an original,” Coulson spoke up.

Natasha smirked, “Do you have a crush on someone, Phil?”

Phil blushed, which made Steve like him even more. Hill tried not to laugh, though the rest of the group, except Steve, Fury, May, did laugh.

“Are we children?” Fury asked them. “Because if we are children we are going to get our asses kicked by Hydra. Now I want you to start submitting names to me, that Hill and I will check out. It's time we round up all these damned rats and traitors.”

“Yes, sir,” several of them mumbled.

“Let's get to work,” Fury stated.

Everyone got up a drifted away from the conference table. Steve was the last to stand. He got up using his crutches. Natasha waited for him. As they walked side by side, she kept glaring at him.

“You could have told me about wanting me to train Strike team 6,” she said.

“I thought you like surprises,” he smirked.

“What gives you the idea that I like surprises?” she asked.

“The way you keep breaking into my apartment. I've offered you a key, but you like to surprise me by breaking in,” he said.

“Rogers, you are a pain in my ass,” she said.

She picked up her pace leaving Steve behind. He didn't complain as he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her buttocks.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve finished his four hours of P.T., which was supposed to be two hours. After a week he was using canes instead of crutches. After he showered he made his way to the gym to check up on Strike team 6 and Natasha. As he entered he was in time to see Natasha wrap her thighs around the head of the team leader and throw him to the ground. She then was on top of him with one of her knives in her hand. The team watched with a mix of fear and awe of her. Steve shook his head and chuckled to himself then he made his way to the ring.

“How's it going, Nat?” he asked.

“They're learning,” she smiled.

“How long have you guys been at it?” Steve asked.

“Three hours, sir,” said on of the Strike team members.

He looked at her. She shrugged then said, “Take five laps around the gym then call it lunch. I'll see you in two hours at the shooting range.”

“Yes, sir,” said the team leader.

The Strike team gathered themselves together and started their laps. Steve waited for Natasha to exit the ring. She sensuously slipped through the ropes and jumped down beside him. He found himself exhaling slowly.

“So, buy a girl lunch?” she asked.

“Cafeteria or outside?” he asked.

“Considering it's cold and rainy out, I chose the cafeteria,” she said.

“Let's go,” he said.

As they headed out of the gym, Steve noticed Rollins was keeping an eye on them. He didn't like it, but he acted like he didn't notice. Knowing Rumlow and Rollins he wouldn't be surprised if they made a move against him or Natasha. She would be a prize to take down for Hydra, but he would be the big prize.

“You noticed Rollins clocking us,” she said.

“Yup,” he replied.

“Looks like we have targets on our backs,” she noted.

“I know,” he said. “I've had one on my back when it comes to Hydra for a lot of years.”

“I'll take it as a compliment that I've joined you,” she smiled. “So, I was thinking of trying the meatloaf you always eat. Should I?”

Steve grinned, “I think you need to metabolism of a Super Soldier to eat it. I don't recommend it for you.”

“I've seen you get seconds,” she pointed out.

“I'm a glutton for punishment. Look you're my best friend since I came out of the ice,” he laughed.

“I'll try the chicken pot pie then,” she smirked. _Best friend,_ she thought. _There are times that best friend aren't enough._ Natasha opened the gym door for him.

“Thank you, ma'am,” he said.

“Sure thing, Old Man.”

 

AVENGERS

 

The Avengers Christmas Party invitation came on a Tuesday. By Wednesday, Steve had three calls from Stark making sure that he was coming. He told him that he could come in a day early and stay at the tower and Stark could show him the Captain America uniform he mad for him. Steve finally agreed, but only after he got Natasha to go with him. She agreed because Fury wanted her to keep a relationship with the Avengers.

“How are you going to New York?” she asked him.

“My bike. I'm done with P.T.,” he said. “Get there the 20th and leave the 22nd.” 

“I guess I'll drive my corvette down,” she said.

“You still catching up with Barton after this for a few days?” he asked trying not to sound disappointed.

“Yeah, I promised him that I'd spend Christmas with him,” she said.

“Give him my best,” Steve said. “Well, I have to pack.”

“See you later, Old Man,” she said then hung up.

Steve sighed. He was hoping to spend Christmas with Natasha, but now he'll be on his own. Maybe, he'd check out the old neighborhood instead of spending Christmas in DC all alone.

 

AVENGERS

 

Tony and Bruce showed Steve around the tower and to the floor with the apartment he was going to use. Steve dropped his bag and placed his shield down when they got into the apartment.

“The last time you were he you were more ice cube than man,” Stark teased.

Bruce sighed then he said, “I see your fully recovered from the spine injury.”

“Good as new,” Steve grinned.

“Are bones are like as hard as steel, right?” asked Stark.

“I've been told,” said Steve.

“It would be interesting to see how well you stood up against my armor,” said Stark.

“Tony, put the dick away,” snapped Bruce. “Steve is a friend to us.”

“He could be one of us if he wanted to join,” said Stark.

“I'm already a member of SHIELD,” said Steve.

“That reminds me. Let me show you the suit I made you,” said Stark. “Follow me.”

They exited the apartment. JARVIS had an elevator waiting for them. Dutifully, Steve followed. He feared that the uniform was more armor than what he'd want to wear. They stopped on the 12th floor and the doors opened. It was a big research area and lab for Tony. Against the back wall in cases were several Iron Man armors. On a dummy in the center of the room was the Captain America uniform. Steve was impressed. It looked a lot like his World War II gear. There was a helmet like the WWII uniform. There were red combat boots, red fingerless gloves, a utility belt, and a blue uniform with a red and white mid drift and a white star on his chest. He actually like it.

“That's it. What do you think?” asked Stark.

“I'd be honored to wear it,” said Steve.

“Well, when you are ready to be Captain America there it is,” smiled Stark.

“Good job,” Steve said then he walked up to it. He was suddenly reminded of his Howling Commandos and Bucky. Even of Peggy. Recently, he called the home she was in to see if he could visit. After he explained who he was the doctor told him that he'd fear Peggy would go into shock if she saw him. He recommended against, so Steve agreed. He was alone.

“Hey, Steve, you okay?” asked Bruce.

“Oh, yeah,” he smiled sadly. “Just memories.”

“How about we head upstairs. I suspect some more of my guests are here and Pepper is probably home from shopping. Maybe we can scare up some lunch,” said Stark.

“Sounds good,” Steve said.

He followed them out of the lab and into the elevator. They talked but he didn't listen to them. His mind was on fallen friends, as well as lost ones. When the elevator doors opened Natasha was there with Janet Van Dyne, Scott Lang, Thor, and Colonel James Rhodes. They were talking and laughing.

“Guys, you all know Captain Steve Rogers, formerly Captain America,” said Stark.

Steve nodded a greeting.

“Who's up for lunch?” asked Stark.

“I am always willing to eat,” announced Thor.

“Hey, Steve, finally someone with your appetite,” Natasha teased.

Thor walked up to Steve and offered his hand to shake. Steve shook it.

“I have heard tales of you. You are a great warrior. I am honored to get to know you,” said Thor.

“It's my honor, too,” said Steve.

Thor raised his hand and willed Mjolnir to him. The hammer fly from where Thor had placed it down into his right hand. Steve didn't know how to react.

“This is my hammer Mjolnir. Only those worthy can wield it. I hope some day that you and I battle together. Mjolnir and your shield, which I heard so much about,” said Thor.

“Sounds good,” said Steve.

Thor slapped Steve on the back then laughed, “Warriors response. Let us eat.”

Stark spoke up, “How about Chinese? It's on me.”

 

AVENGERS

 

The Christmas Party was festive enough. Stark had waitress dress in sexy Mrs. Claus costumes, as well as a buff bare chested bartender Santa Claus. The music was seasonal and the guests were a mix of Avengers, their significant other, and people Stark wanted to impress. Steve wore a black blazer, chinos, and a blue oxford shirt. When Pepper saw she remarked that she'd love to take him shopping. He looked for Natasha, but couldn't find her right off. When he did find her it was in a corner of the room and she was on her cellphone. He decided not to bother her.

Grabbing a scotch from the bar, and a tray of appetizers that appealed to him, he made his way out onto the balcony. He was eating the stuffed mushrooms and crab puffs when someone joined him.

“What is it with you, Captain, you like the cold?” asked Stark.

“Too many people,” he responded.

“Ahh, don't like crowds. Considering all the adulation you got in WWII, I'm surprised you don't like crowds,” said Stark. “Didn't you win a congressional medal of honor?”

“Never went to the ceremony for it. I had someone else stand in for me,” said Steve.

“President probably loved that,” said Stark.

“We took down Schmidt's main lab, so he didn't mind,” said Steve.

“My father told me that you humble but that you weren't a pushover. He admired you so much,” said Stark.

“Howard was a really good man,” said Steve.

“Was he?” Stark replied. “We are his two greatest creations. I still say that makes us like step brothers.”

Steve smiled then he said, “Thank you for inviting me. It's a great party.”

“You hate it,” smiled Stark.

“No, I don't. It's just that I come from a different time. If my mother saw a Christmas without a creche or a buff Santa Claus, she'd leave and immediately go to church,” Steve smiled.

“You believe in God, Rogers?” Stark asked seriously.

Steve looked at him with great earnestness and answered, “Yes, I do. And I believe everything that has happened to me is for reason, even if I don't understand the reason.”

“I have a party guest in their, Thor, who is a Norse God,” said Stark.

“He's definitely different, Stark, but he's not a God,” smiled Steve.

Suddenly, they heard laughter and yelling coming from inside. Steve and Stark look at each other with curiosity then go back inside. Sitting on the table is Mjonlir. Thor is allowing everyone to take a try and lift it. So, far Scott had failed, Rhodey, She-Hulk, and bartender had failed. Stark and Steve walked over and Bruce, who was seated on the large sofa, shook his head.

“Give it a try, Tony. Who knows you might be worthy?” said Bruce.

Tony walked up to the hammer and grabbed it with both hands. Natasha, who had finished talking with Clint, made her way through the crowd to watch. Tony tried to lift the hammer but it didn't even move an inch. After a few minutes he gave up.

“This has to be a trick,” he said.

“No, trick. You are not worthy,” said Thor.

Stark looked at Steve and grinned then said, “Your turn, Captain.”

“No thank you. I know I'm not worthy,” he said.

“Please, Captain, give it a try. I would be honored,” said Thor.

“Okay,” shrugged Steve.

He walked up the hammer. Taking off his blazer, he tossed it to Natasha then he rolled up his sleeves. With his right hand he grabbed the hammer and felt an electric buzz go through him. He tested the hammer with his right hand. It moved. It moved easily. Steve picked up the hammer.

Thor stood up and looked at Steve with awe then he said, “You are worthy. Well done, Captain, you are worthy.”

“Son of a bitch,” said Stark.

Natasha felt something unexpected. Watching Steve lift the hammer made her insiders turn to molten lava. Thor grabbed Steve in a big hug and lifted him into the air.

“I guess he's worthy,” mumbled Stark.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Steve left the next morning. He packed up early and slipped out of the tower with JARVIS as the only one he said goodbye. All the attention he got for lifting the hammer got under his skin. He didn't understand what it meant that he was worthy and he really didn't want to know. Instead of checking out the old neighborhood, he returned home. Parking his bike behind the nightclub, he grabbed his bag and headed up to his apartment.

When he got to his door, he searched for his front door key. Unexpectedly, someone from the apartment next door opened their door. It was an attractive blonde hair woman.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he replied.

“So you're my next door neighbor,” she said. “I'm Sharon Carter. I just moved in.”

“Hello, Miss Carter,” he said.

“Call me, Sharon,” she said. “And you are?”

“Steve Rogers. Steve,” he smiled.

“Well, Steve, it's good seeing you. I know I'll see you around,” she said.

She re-entered her apartment. Steve found his keys and let himself in. As he stood in his apartment, he realized just how not Christmas it looked. He had no decoration, no tree, and no creche, which would anger his mother. The thought of decorating too much didn't appeal to him, but he decided he'd like up a little tree, one of those trees that was like a foot tall, and a creche, as well as some Christmas music that he knew. Again, it was time to honor those he lost.

The next morning he got up and went to the Triskelio to train his team. With Natasha away and his being ready, he could take over. When he arrived at the gym at nine in the morning, the six members of the Strike team were waiting for him. He strode over to them and introduced himself officially.

“I'm Captain Steve Rogers. You are now my team. Whatever missions I go on that need a Strike team, you are that Strike team. Whatever missions you are sent on without me, they will have my approval. I expect us to be a team, to protect each other, and to have each others back. I expect this in battle and out of battle. Is that understood?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” they answered.

Steve turned his head to see Rollins once again watching him. This time Steve waved at him. He was tried of pretending that he didn't notice. He turned his attention back to his team.

“Let's start by playing king of the ring. I want to volunteers for the ring. The winner will be king of the ring until someone can beat him,” said Steve.

“Are you going to fight?” asked one of his men.

“Not this time,” smiled Steve. “Now I need two volunteers to start.”

All six men raised their hand. Steve grinned. “I like it men,” he said.

He choose two men. They got in the ring and started to spar. Steve watched intently, learning the style and fighting form of each member of his team. He smiled as he watched. This was familiar; this was what he was meant to do.

“Hey, Rogers,” it was Runlow.

Steve turned and looked at him. Rumlow was walking towards them with a large agent who looked like he was spoon fed steroids.

“My man here wants to face the legendary Captain America,” said Rumlow. “You up for it.”

Steve looked at his men. They were waiting for his answer. Of course, Rumlow wouldn't offer this fight if his man was normal. Steve looked back at Rumlow and poined at the ring.

“Get in the ring, Forest,” ordered Runlow.

Forest walked past Steve and climbed into the ring. Steve's men cleared out. Steve jumped into the ring. The two men faced each other. With a growl of fury and feral nature he attacked Steve. Steve could have avoid the man but instead he braced himself and met him head on. The agent's strength was definitely enhanced as he was able to move Steve almost an inch, but that was all. Steve grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms away from him then he jumped up and kicked him in the chest with both feet. Agent Forest landed out of the ring not far from Rumlow. He rolled around on the ground in pain.

“Anyone else, Rumlow?” Steve asked.

“Not now,” answered Rumlow. He walked away leaving Forest where he was. Steve looked at his men and said, “Help him to medical.”

They did.

 

AVENGERS

 

It was Christmas Eve. Steve wondered what Natasha was doing. She was on his mind a great deal lately. He tried to remember himself that one, she was his partner, and two, she was out of his league, but again and again he thought of her like he used to think of Peggy. Now that he was starting to sketch again, she had become one of his favorite subjects. There were times he felt like that ninety pound sickly kid from Brooklyn and most of those times was when he thought of Natasha.

Carrying three bags of groceries, he walked down the hallway towards his door. As he passed Sharon's door he heard breathing then as he stopped in front of his own door, he heard her door open. He turned to face her.

“Hi,” he said.

“Food shopping?” she asked.

“Yeah, well, I thought I cook myself a Christmas meal,” he said.

“Christmas for one. That doesn't sound right,” she said.

“Where are you off to for Christmas?” he asked.

“I'm a nurse so I can't go home. I have a shift tomorrow. I guess I'm doing Christmas for one, also,” she said.

Steve smiled, “No, you're not. Join me.”

“Really?” she replied.

“Really,” he said.

He let them into his apartment then he took the bags into the kitchen. She looked around noting how he lived and what personal items he had about. Steve came out of the kitchen.

“We are going to have ham, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and a birthday cake,” he said. “The birthday cake is a tradition my mother started. She said it was Jesus birthday so we might as well celebrate like it is.”

“I like that,” she said.

“I'm going to go wash up then start cooking. I like my Christmas meal on Christmas Eve, another tradition,” he said. “Why don't you get comfortable. There are some movies over there, music is on my cellphone unfortunately, but I do have Netflix and Amazon. Someone made me get them.”

“Maybe I'll see if there is anything worth watching,” she said.

“Good,” he smiled.

Steve went into his bathroom and washed up. He usually wasn't so bold with women. Maybe it was thinking of Natasha that made him bold. He wasn't sure of the reason, but he was glad he invited someone to dinner.

After he finished washing up, he returned to find Sharon had her shoes off, her feet curled up on his couch, and was looking for something to watch.

“Do you need any help cooking?” she asked.

“No, I can handle this.” he told her then he went into the kitchen to start cooking.

“Romantic comedy, action, drama, animation, what are you interested in watching?” she called to Steve.

Steve stuck his head out of the kitchen and answered her, “Something of the season would be nice.”

“Okay, a Christmas movie. I think I know one that will work, _The Santa Clause_ and _The Santa Clause Two_ ,' said Sharon. “They are Christmas movie, but funny. At least, I find them funny.” 

“Then let's watch them,” smiled Steve. “I'll put dinner on.”

 

AVENGERS

 

“Lila, let Auntie Nat enjoy her hot chocolate,” Clint told his daughter. 

Lila was drawing using the coffee table right beside Natasha. She kept nearly spilling Natasha's hot chocolate in her enthusiasm to draw and color.

“You father and I have a friend who can draw well,” said Natasha.

“Who?” asked Clint.

“Rogers,” said Natasha. “Did you read his file? He went to art school.”

“Oh,” Clint said then he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Laura came into the room with Cooper trailing her. Both Cooper and Lila were excited by Christmas Eve. They sat in the living room, which was festively decorated and had a seven foot fully decorated Christmas tree. Laura sat on the sofa next to Natasha.

“How is Captain America?” she asked.

“Captain America?” asked Cooper. “He's the guy from World War II who fought the Nazis, right?”

“That's him, Coop. What we talk about here isn't for friends or school. Understand,” said Clint.

“Yes, dad,” said Cooper.

“Rogers is what you'd expect,” said Natasha.

“I'd expect a hero who give his life for his country or his men,” said Laura.

“That's him,” smiled Clint.

“Clint, he's more than what they write about in the history books,” said Natasha.

“Really, Tasha?” asked Clint.

“Really,” smiled Natasha. “He's a... good man.”

“Is as handsome as those pictures of him in the history books?” asked Laura.

“Hey, why do you care?” smirked Clint.

“Curiosity,” she said.

“He's six foot three inches of muscles and, okay, he's handsome,” said Clint. “Right, Tasha?”

“If you like prefect,” replied Natasha.

“Nat has been acting as his partner with me gone,” said Clint.

Laura looked over at Natasha and elbowed her then asked, “Come on, tell me the truth, Nat, is he hot?”

Natasha almost chocked on her hot chocolate. She out her drink back down on the table then looked at Laura with one of her cold Black Widow glares.

“He's my partner,” she stated ending the conversation.

“Coulson nearly swoons over him and Fury made him a level 8 from day one,” said Clint. “He is different from most men.”

“How come he's alive?” asked Cooper.

“Okay, I can tell you this but you have to keep it secret,” said Clint.

“Okay,” said Cooper excitedly.

“When he flew that plane into the water, it was an ice sheet, meaning that the water was freezing. He froze in the ice and we found him not too long ago.” explained Clint. “When he thawed out, he was alive. No one expected that.”

“Least of all him,” said Natasha.

“It's amazing but kind of sad. He must be lonely,” said Laura.

“I guess it can be for him. He does alright, though,” said Clint, who then looked at his watch. “You two have to get to bed in an hour. No arguments, right?”

“Okay, dad,” said Cooper.

“Yes, daddy,” added Lila.

Laura leaned over and whispered to Natasha, “The you can give me the real scoop on Captain America.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve and Sharon finished watching the second movie. The dinner and dessert was eaten. It had been an enjoyable Christmas Eve. Sharon yawned then she checked her watch.

“Oh, God, I should get going,” she said.

Steve stood up to walk her to the door.

“I had a great evening. Thank you,” Steve said.

“I did, too,” she said.

Steve walked her to the door. He reached passed her to open the door. As he did Sharon turned and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss surprised Steve but he didn't pull back.

“I really enjoyed myself, Steve. I hope we can have coffee together sometime,” she said.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” he replied.

He opened the door and Sharon left slipped out of the apartment. Steve watched her from his doorway walk to her apartment and let herself in. Once she was in her apartment, he closed the door. Closing his own door, he returned to the couch to watch the end of the movie. As he watched he though of Sharon and the kiss and smiled, then suddenly he thought of Natasha and his smiled disappeared. Instead his breathing became deeper and his body started to respond to thought of his partner.

“I can't do this,” he said to himself.

He stood up ad headed into the bathroom in order to take a cold shower.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve waited in the situation room for Fury and Hill to arrive. He and his Strike team were waiting for the mission. Steve sat listening to his men talk, joke, and try to act like they weren't about to go on a dangerous mission. The door to the situation room opened and Natasha entered wearing her catsuit and weapons. Steve smiled. She came down and sat beside him.

“Hey, Cap,” she said. “Trying to go on a mission without me?”

“Have a good Christmas?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was nice. And you?” she asked.

“I had a surprising good one. My next door neighbor had Christmas Eve dinner with me and we watched movies,” he told her.

Natasha gave him her best spy smile. _I want to know who this neighbor is,_ she thought.

“Sounds great, Cap,” said Natasha.

Fury and Hill entered the room. They came to the front of the room and Hill brought up a images of the Port of Bosaso in Somalia. Images of a freighter named the Castalia dominated. Fury cleared his throat.

“AIM has filled this ship up with experimental weapons. In three days they are having a sale, the proceeds of which are going to be shared with Hydra. I want you to sink the ship and destroy the weapons,” said Fury.

“You go in quietly, do your job, and exfil. Maximum damage with no footprint,” Hill said.

“This is not a sanctioned op,” said Fury, “but I'll be damned if I'll let AIM and HYDRA send out experimental weapons and profit form them.”

“Sir, what sort of security does the ship have?” asked Steve.

“Twenty-five mercs. AIM likes to hire mercs. Although I think that if the relationship with AIM and HYDRA continue they'll be HYDRA soldiers,” said Fury.

“You'll have semtex charges to plant all over that ship and the cargo,” said Hill.

“I want this to be a clean op,” said Fury.

“Yes, sir,” said Steve. “Stealth Quinjet?”

“Of course, Captain. Our best one,” smiled Fury. “They won't see you coming and they won't see you leaving. Mission is tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Fury and Hill left the room. Steve stood up and looked at his men.

“Your my men. You're the best. You've been trained by the best. Make me proud tomorrow,” Steve said.

His men cheered him. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, “Show off.”

 

AVENGERS

 

The Quinjet was coming in under full stealth mode. The red light was on and Steve was checking his equipment. Natasha and the Strike team were checking their gear and parachutes. Suddenly Natasha noticed Steve didn't have a parachute.

“Steve, where's your parachute?” she asked.

“Don't need one. I'm jumping first and into the water. Once I'm on the ship I'll start taking out mercs, so by the time you parachute down we can start a clean and planting the Semtex,” he stated. “Then we swim out into the water and get picked up by the Quinjet and are gone.”

“I know that you're a frigging Super Soldier, but you might get injured jumping intot he water without a parachute,” she growled.

“I've done this before, Nat. I'll be fine,” said Steve. He offered her a smile. She glared at him.

The green light came on. Steve deployed the ramp then he looked at his men.

“You jump in five minutes. See you on the ship,” he said then he turned and jumped.

Natasha growled as he did. She couldn't believe that he risked his body without considering... without considering how those who cared abut him felt. She took a deep breath. When she got back to DC she was definitely going to check up on who his neighbor was.

“Everybody get ready. We jump in three,” she said.

The team leader Agent Miles walked up to Natasha.

“Sir, I have three men with bags of Semtex ready to start setting the stuff once we are on the ship. I'd like them to jump last,” he said.

“Your team, your orders,” said Natasha.

He nodded his head and then gave the order for those men to jump last. Natasha looked at the clock on the side of the Quinjet. It was time to jump.

“Jump,” she called then jumped.

The Strike team followed. As they landed on the ship, they saw bodies of mercs strewn about. Natasha immediately pulled her sidearms and took off looking for Steve, while the Strike team did their work. She found Steve five down six men. Before he could attack them, she took out three. Steve took two out with his shield then he kicked the last one overboard. Natasha strode up to him.

“You're bleeding,” she said.

He looked at his right shoulder and shrugged, “Yeah, it's a through and through. I'm fine.”

“You are a jackass,” she said.

“Nat, what is it?” he asked.

“You're just a jackass,” she said then she broke into Russian. “ _Stupid cowboy doesn't care about his body or his life.”_

“I'm not a cowboy,” he mumbled.

They headed off to find the Strike team. They had succeeded in their cleanup and were finishing up planting the Semtex. Miles approached Steve.

“Captain, the cargo is filled with Semtex. We are almost down,” said Miles.

“Let's get to the aft and get ready to swim,” said Steve.

“Yes, sir,” said Miles.

Steve and Natasha headed towards the aft. He looked at her, but she refused to look at him.

“You can't be mad at me forever,” he said.

“ _Asshole,_ ” she said in Russian. 

Steve shook his head. They reached the aft. Steve saw the Strike team coming. Miles looked at Steve.

“We have three minutes, sir,” said Miles.

“Over the side,” said Steve.

Everyone went over the side of the ship. Steve hit the water and started to swim at a slow pace not wanting to leave his team behind. They swam and swam hard until they saw a shimmer above the water and the Quinjet appear. The team headed for the Quinjet and were helped onto it by the co-pilot. Once they were on board, Steve ordered, “Get us out of here.”

As the Quinjet went to stealth mode and started to take height, they heard the a loud explosion. Steve gave his Strike team the thumbs up. He then looked at Natasha, who was seated beside him.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked.

“Strip off your top. I'll bandage your wound,” she growled.

“I'm fine. Just leave it,” he said.

“Do it or I'll give you another gunshot wound,” she spat.

Steve decided not to argue. He undid his tunic and took off his top. His shoulder was still bleeding, though less than it was. She grabbed a first aid kit and started working on him, applying a little too much alcohol to the wound causing Steve some pain. He didn't open his mouth.

“I wanted their first mission to be a success, Nat,” he said. “I knew I could make sure of it by landing first.”

“Shut up, idiot,” she said.

“Nat... I'm sorry,” he sighed. “I don't want to fight with you.”

“Just shut up, Rogers, and let me be angry. It will go away,” she said.

He looked at her with his blue eyes and she stared back.  _Shit, love is for children. I can't be falling in love with Captain America,_ she thought. 

“I'll buy you a nice dinner,” he said. “How about it?”

“Okay, my choice of places,” she said. “But don't talk to me about this op. Understood.”

“I understand,” Steve smiled.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Barton returned early from his extended vacation. When he finally heard about Hydra and AIM, he thought it was his duty to return. The kids and Laura would have to celebrate New Year's without him. SHIELD needed him. Fury needed him and he was loyal to Fury. He headed for Steve's apartment once he was debriefed by Hill and Fury. Clint wanted to talk to Steve.

Steve was in his kitchen fixing himself a large steak, two baked potatoes, and spinach, when he heard a knock at his door. He left the kitchen and answered it.

“Clint, you're back,” he said surprised.

“Yeah, Cap, can I come in?” Clint asked.

“Of course,” said Steve. “I'm cooking dinner. You want to join me. It's simple steak, baked potato and spinach.”

“You got beer?” Clint asked.

“Plenty,” smiled Steve.

“Sounds good to me,” said Clint.

“I'll throw another steak on the stove for you,” said Steve.

He went into the kitchen and fixed them both dinner. Clint was seated on the couch watching TV when Steve entered with the plates of food. Instead of going to the dining table, he just handed Clint a plate and put his down on the coffee table then he went and grabbed two beers. He returned to the couch.

“You cook a good steak,” Clint grinned as he ate.

“Maybe I should quit SHIELD and become a chef,” smiled Steve.

“SHIELD needs you,” said Clint. “Fury told me all about Hydra and AIM.”

“We've made some headway in gathering together names of Hydra agents in SHIELD and some of their outside contacts, but we still have a ways to go,” said Steve.

“Natasha didn't even tell me during Christmas about what was going on,” Clint said with annoyance.

“Maybe she wanted to spend some time with you without problems,” said Steve.

“That's why I'm here, Steve,” said Clint. “Only Fury, Hill, Phil, and Natasha knows this, but I'm a married man with kids. They live on a farm in West Virginia. Fury helped me set everything up so it was off the books and secret. If the enemy knew about my family, they'd attack me through them. I won't allow that. Nick won't allow that.”

“Clint, I'm... I'd die protecting your family,” said Steve with great earnestness.

Clint grinned. He knew he liked this man and trusted him.

“I know that, which is why I've told you. Fury is setting up guards, agents he trusts, around the clock twenty-four seven keeping an eye on the farm and family for now. Plus, Laura knows what to do if there is an attack, which is go into the basement and wait. I turned the basement into safe room. It would take a nuclear detonation to breach it. Nick helped me. He doesn't trust Hydra,” said Clint. “I wanted to let you know because if I need help with my family to keep them safe, I'd want you involved.”

“Again, Clint, anything you need from me,” said Steve.

Clint smiled then said, “I've got to have you to the farm now to meet everyone. Laura would love to meet you. That's my wife. Cooper and Lila are my kids.”

“I'd like that,” smiled Steve.

“I hear you have a spare bedroom,” said Clint.

“I do,” said Steve.

“Do you mind a roommate for a week or two. I sublet my apartment but I came back early. I'd stay with Nat, except we drive each other crazy,” he said. “Maybe I'll have better luck with you.”

“Why do you drive each other crazy?” asked Steve.

“Bit of an insomniac. I tend to be up at odd hours watching TV and prattling around. Also, Nat likes everything in its place. Me, not so much,” he told him.

“First off, I need only a few hours of sleep, so I'm up at odd hours, too. The military taught me to keep a well made bed, and my belongings neat and clean, but I don't really care about other people's stuff. We'll do fine together,” Steve said. “When do you want to move in?”

“After dinner I'll go to Natasha's and pick my stuff up that I dropped off there,” he said. “I cook a little.”

“Really? What?” asked Steve.

“Pancakes, hamburgers, and hot dogs,” he smiled.

“I happen to like them all,” grinned Steve.

“This is great. I can tell Laura she can call me when I'm here since you know now,” he said. “She'll like that.”

There was a knock on the front door. Steve got up and answered it.

“Sharon,” Steve said.

“Hey, Steve, I just dropped by to see when you want to have coffee,” she said.

“Come in for a second,” he said.

Sharon followed him in and saw Clint sitting on the couch eating. He smiled at her.

“Sharon, this is Clint. He's going to be staying with me for a couple weeks,” Steve said.

“Hi,” Clint grinned.

“Hi,” she said. “You're a friend of Steve's?”

“We're work friends,” smiled Clint.

Sharon looked at Steve.

“So, Coffee?” she asked.

“Are you free Saturday?” he asked.

“Sounds good. Eleven?” she asked.

“Yeah, eleven. I'll knock on your door,” she said then she waved at Clint. “I'll let you two eat.”

Steve escorted her to the door and then he shut. Returning to the couch, Clint was smiling.

“She's pretty,” he said.

“Yeah, she is,” said Steve.

“So, you have the hots for her?” Clint said teasing him.

“Actually, the woman I have the hots for is out of my reach,” he told Clint. “Sharon seems to be willing have coffee with me and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know who I was, so I said yes.”

“Okay, Cap,” said Clint. “What's for dessert?”

“I think I have some ice cream,” Steve said.

“I'm going to like it here,” said Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

Clint was in the gym working out when Natasha found him. He was in the midst of doing 200 sit ups when she interrupted him.

“How's the roommate situation going?” she asked.

“It's great, though, I'm eating too much. Plus, the man doesn't know what a salad looks like,” grunted Clint, as continued his sit ups with the sweat pouring off of him.

He finally stopped and looked at Natasha, who didn't seem like herself.

“You know he has a hot neighbor he'd having coffee with on Saturday,” he said.

“Really? She's hot, huh?” said Natasha.

“Yeah, she's hot,” smiled Clint.

“Good for him,” she growled then she started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” called Clint.

“I think I'll change into gym gear. I feel like working out. I have some frustration to work off,” she said then she disappeared.

“What the hell happened between the two of them while I was gone?” he sighed.

Clint stood up and walked over to the heavy bags. He tapped up and began to go through kick boxing moves on the heavy bag. As he worked out several Strike team members watched him. They were keeping track of him.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve and Fury both faced the widow and viewed DC in Fury's office. Steve was impressed by the view, but he knew Fury had called him there to talk not enjoy the view. Fury was depending on him more and more. He waited for Fury to start.

“You've never been on a helicarrier, have you?” Fury asked.

“No, sir,” answered Steve.

“We have one of them. It cost SHIELD billions. It gives us a unique advantage. We have a new one being build a super helicarrier and it will be using some of Stark tech. It will be able to fly longer without refueling and have better scanning and weaponry. I'm afraid that it's going to be a target of Hydra and AIM,” he told Steve.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Steve.

“I want you to be on it with your Strike team and Barton and Romanov for it's inaugural flight, as a level of security,” he said. “The older helicarrier I'm sure is safe. It's mine. No one serves on it without my permission. The new one can't fall into the hands of Hydra or AIM. It's too dangerous.”

'When will it be ready?” asked Steve.

“It will be ready for it's first flight in one month. That's when it'll be finished out at Area 51,” said Fury.

“I'll be on it and my Strike team,” said Steve then Steve smiled. “Romanov and Barton will do what they want.”

“Good,” said Fury. “Captain, I'm counting on you.”

“Yes, sir,' said Steve.

“In two weeks I'm having a one on one meeting off the books with the president. I'm going to tell him then about Hydra, including which Politicians that have come up in our intel gathering. Once that is done there is no going back,” said Fury. “We'll be committed to a war against Hydra and AIM.”

“Yes, sir,” said Steve.

“I feel that we are going to be active targets of Hydra soon,” said Nick.

“I'm ready,” replied Steve. “I've been one of their favorite targets for years.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha made sure to stay in the shadows on Saturday, as she followed Steve on his coffee date. She was interested in Sharon Foster, his neighbor. So, interested that she recorded her car license and took plenty of photos of Steve's date, so she could run them through facial recognition. Natasha made sure to stay out of sight, so even a super soldier with enhanced senses couldn't detect her.

She convinced herself that she was being a friend, making sure that no one was trying to set Steve up. Hydra and AIM wanted him dead. It wouldn't be above either one of them to use a good looking woman to trap him. This was just her being a spy, curious, nothing more than tradecaft. This had nothing to do with her feelings for Rogers.

She watched as Steve sat at the cafe with Sharon. They talked and laughed. If she read his body language, and she was an expert at reading body language, he enjoyed her company but it seemed more like friendship than sexual. Natasha smiled. She had seen the Captain look at her on more than one occasion. She had seen what he looked like when he was sexually attracted to someone. Natasha took another photo then she took off. She'd let them finish their coffee in peace.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve and Clint ordered three pizzas, one pepperoni, and two all meat pizzas. The pepperoni was Clint's, while Steve would eat the two all meat pizzas. They were enjoying Clint's idea of a movie night – _The Godfather_ and _Scarface_. Steve actually enjoyed _The Godfather_ , but he wasn't really enjoying _Scarface._

“Say hello to my little friend,” laughed Clint as he finished his last piece of pizza.

“You like this movie?” asked Steve.

“Love it. Come on it's a riot when he falls asleep with his face in a mountain of coke,” said Clint. “You don't like it?”

“Not really,” said Steve. “I like the first movie, though.”

“We'll be going to the mattresses soon,” Clint remarked.

Steve looked at him as if he didn't understand. Even with a eidetic memory, Steve was confused.

“You know in the movie when they are going to war against the other families they call it going to the mattresses,” said Clint.

“Okay, now I remember,” Steve nodded.

“Cap, you are too much. I think we'll do Star Wars next weekend,” said Clint.

“I enjoy this movie night, but it reminds me of how much I missed,” said Steve.

“Still have the time change bad, huh?” said Clint.

“Yeah. I miss feeling like I fit in and understand everything. Sometimes I look at my cellphone and I wonder why?” grinned Steve. “Do I really need to play a game or watch a movie on my phone.”

“Little overwhelming, I get it,” said Clint. “My kids have i-Pads and laptops and sometimes. Lila draws on her computer. She loves it, but Laura on her last birthday bought her charcoal pencils and water paints along with an aisle and paper and she fell in love with them. Now she wants to be an artist. She can draw and paint for hours at a time. It's better for her than the laptop.”

“When I meet her I should give her some lessons,” said Steve.

“You're that good?” asked Clint.

“I'm pretty good. I'll show you my sketch book some day,” smiled Steve.

“She'd like that. Hell, Laura would like that. She talks about getting her lessons all the time,” said Clint.

“It'll be my gift to her,” smiled Steve.

“Now, you definitely have to come to the farm,” grinned Clint.

 

AVENGER

 

Natasha made sure that Steve was at SHIELD HQ when she decided to pay a visit to his neighbor. It took her less than an hour to find out that Sharon Foster was Agent Sharon Carter. Fury had put a surveillance person on Steve. In Natasha's opinion having coffee with your subject was going over a line. As a level 7 agent she was wanted to have a talk with the level 5 agent. She knocked on the door.

Sharon opened the door and looked at Natasha as if she didn't know who she was.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“Step back, agent, and let me in,” said Natasha.

Sharon did as she was told. Anyone who knew Natasha's reputation knew that you listened to her when she took an authoritative tone.

“Agent Romanov, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Protecting my partner and friend, Captain Rogers,” she stated. “You've crossed a line agent.”

“Why do you say that?” Sharon asked.

“Dinner. Coffee. You are socializing with a subject that you are supposed to be keeping an eye on,” Natasha said. “Plus, you are lying to Steve about who you are. How do you think that is going to end, huh?”

“Captain Rogers invited me to dinner,” she said.

“Ever heard of the word no?” asked Natasha.

Sharon opened her mouth and closed it. She knew there was no wining this argument.

“What do you expect me to do, Agent Romanov?” she asked.

“One, watch him and keep your hands off him. Or, if you want to put your hands on him then tell him the truth. Tell him who you are and what you are doing,” said Natasha. “Don't lie to the man because you'll just hurt him.”

“Yes, sir,” said Sharon.

Natasha started to walk to the door. She stopped and turned and glared at Sharon.

“If you do hurt him, agent, I'll cause you more pain than you have ever felt in your life and I won't even leave a mark,” she said.

She exited leaving an upset agent behind here.

AVENGERS

 

Steve worked Strike Team six until he was sure they were the best SHIELD had. They were ready for their next assignment, which was to act as a level of security for the super helicarrier first flight. Natasha and Clint were part of his team. Of course, he didn't bother to give them orders. They would mingle throughout the helicarrier acting as troubleshooting team. Steve had his Strike team patrolling important areas of the ship that one needed to take control, including the engine room and weapons array. He would be on the bridge along with Director Fury, Deputy Director Hill, Secretary Pearce, and a few other dignitaries. Steve was surprised that Tony Stark himself wasn't going to be there.

Steve stood at attention near the bridge's entrance. As Pearce and a dignitary walked by him, he noticed that the dignitary looked familiar, yet he could place him. Unfortunately, he knew that Rumlow, Rollins and there top Strike team members were on board. Agent Miles reported into him.

“Captain, engine room clear so far. How do you want me to proceed?” asked Miles.

Steve touched his ear piece and answered, “Stay in the engine room for now. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Yes, sir,” said Miles.

He touched the ear piece twice and connected with Natasha and Clint.

“How is it on your end?” he asked.

“I see a lot of rats on this ship, Cap,” said Clint.

“It looks like Hydra is willing to expose itself to get hold of this ship,” said Natasha.

“I'll let Fury now,” Steve said.

He walked over to Director Fury and nodded at him. Fury walked away from his group and joined Steve.

“Nat says this ship is loaded with rats. You have an evac plan for you and the dignitaries?” Steve asked.

“Hill and I will deal. You just make they don't get this ship. I'd rather see it scuttled than in the hands of Hydra,” said Fury.

“The Potomac looks good to me,” grinned Steve.

The helicarrier, which had been moved from Area 51 to the DC Navy Yard lifted off. Secretary Pearce stepped forward to speak. Fury nodded Hill. Before Pearce started to speak the man Steve thought he recognized stepped forward and brandish a gun.

“Hydra, take this ship,” he yelled.

Steve looked at him and murmured, “Zemo.”

On instinct alone, Steve grabbed his shield from his back and threw it at Fredrick Zemo. The shield hit him in the chest and knocked him down and out. Pearce bent down and picked up the gun. He aimed it at Hill, but Fury had his gun drawn and fired. Pearce turned and looked at Fury, as his shirt slowly turned red. He dropped dead to the floor. Hill went into action gathering the rest of the dignitaries, while Steve retrieved his shield.

The bridge was at war between SHIELD agents and Hydra. He turned to Fury.

“Evac,” he ordered. “I'll handle this.”

“It's yours, Captain,” said Fury.

He and Hill with the dignitaries headed off the bridge. Steve touched the ear piece.

“Miles, how's the engine room?” he asked.

“Under attack,” Miles answered.

“Hold the engine room until I give you the order to scuttle it then get to a Quinjet and get off the ship,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” said Steve.

Next, Steve double tapped and spoke to Natasha, “Nat, sit rep.”

“We're busy stomping rats,” she said.

“When I give you the word get off the ship. Don't delay,” he ordered her.

“Steve, what are you up to?” asked Natasha.

“Don't worry about me,” he broke off the communication.

Zemo started to move. Steve looked at the next generation of Zemo. Before the man could gather his wits, Steve kicked him with some force in the face. He was not getting back up. Steve viewed the bridge. The Hydra agents were forcing the SHIELD agents back. Steve threw his shield taking out two of the Hydra agents. The shield returned to him then he attacked.

Natasha and Clint fought their way to the Quinjets. Clint fired arrow after arrow.

“We missed a mole somewhere that there are so many Hydra agents on this fucking ship,” said Clint.

“Yeah, I know,” Natasha. “We are going to have to find that mole.”

“Shit,” said Clint, who fired an explosive arrow at a group of Hydra agents.

“I hate killing agents wearing SHIELD uniforms,” he said.

“I don't,” growled Natasha as she fired her Glocks.

Steve had taking the pilot controls along with three agents. He tapped his ear piece.

“Miles, sit rep,” said Steve.

“We still have the engine room,” Miles said.

“Scuttle the engines then get to either escape pods or a Quinjet,” Steve ordered.

“How much time on the C-4?” Miles asked.

“Three minutes. You have three minutes,” he said.

He double tapped his ear piece and spoke to Natasha, “Nat, sit rep.”

“Almost to the Quinjets,” she said.

“You have three minutes to get off the ship. Three minutes. Timer is ticking,” he said.

“Steve,” she said.

“Nat, get off the ship,” he ordered.

Steve pulled the ear piece out of his ear. He looked at the three agents with him.

“Time to get to an escape pod. I'm putting this into the Potomac,” Steve said.

“I'm staying with you, sir,” said a female agent.

“Me, too,” said the male agent.

“Sorry, sir, but I'm going,” said the other male agent.

“Don't worry about it. Go,” said Steve.

The agent took off towards the escape pod area. Steve looked at the control and smiled.

“I don't know how to fly this thing,” he said.

“I do, sir,” said the female agent.

“Put us in the drink,” he said.

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The male agent who stayed behind with Steve and the female agent was an ex-marine, or to be exact he was a marine since once a marine always a marine. Steve stood in Arlington Cemetery. There was a light snowfall. He calculated that he'd be able survive the crash into the water. Unfortunately, he took more damage than he thought and was only able to save one of the two agents. Today was Lance Corporal Daniel Nall's funeral. His Howling Commandos always had a rivalry with marines. Fury gave his mother and father an American flag. His sisters wept. Steve stood in the crowd of mourners and watched.

As the crowd thinned he stay where he stood and watched the grave diggers lower the body. He stayed as a small bako filled up the grave. Now he stood there as it started to snow. Daniel Nall died because Steve wasn't able to save him.

“Captain,” the familiar voice of Fury came from behind him.

He didn't turn.

“He was a good man,” said Steve.

“The best. That's what I expect in SHIELD. Those son of bitches from Hydra are a blight on the reputation of men and women like Nall,” said Fury. “I need to find that mole, who managed to staff that helicarrier with traitors.”

“Have they found Rollins and Rumlow's bodies?” Steve asked.

“No. They have been accountable in the wreckage,” said Fury. “I'd say they are rogue agents now with Hydra.”

Steve turned and looked at him.

“Did you know about Secretary Pearce?” asked Steve.

“I had my suspicions but no evidence,” said Fury.

Steve nodded then he turned back and loo ked at the grave of the marine.

“I don't like killing. Never did. But when I knew that was Zemo I had no problem,” said Steve. “I didn't like feeling that, but I wanted him dead. I wanted Hydra, everyone in Hydra, dead. They've killed too many good people.”

“Does that mean you're going to start carrying a weapon?” asked Fury.

“No. I'm dangerous enough without carrying a weapon,” said Steve.

Fury came up beside Steve and stared at the grave for a few minutes of silence. Steve closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. There were four agents back far enough to give Fury privacy but still offer him protection.

“That was a bold move on Hydra's part. I spoke to the president. We have already started to weed out Hydra in SHIELD and a list of politicians and business were given to the president to deal with,” said Fury. “I am a spy mas ter. You don't fool me that easy.”

“Arrests are being made now?” asked Steve.

“Romanov and Barton are involved in the round up. We found the mole. She was part of our inner group – the Countessa. She's on the run, probably to Hydra,” said Fury. “She was in charge of screening for the super helicarrier. I always thought she was a loyal agent but I was wrong.”

“You expect push back?” asked Steve.

“I expect serious push back. I have a call in to Stark. I want the Avengers involved, which means you might see less of Barton and Ro manov. They're part-time members and liaisons for SHIELD,” said Fury. “Stark wants you.”

“I've got my Strike team. They did well,” said Steve.

“You sure you won't reconsider the Avengers thing?” asked Fury.

“I'm a military man. They are undisciplined. Stark is the leader and his only order is get them. I've read the reports, watch the film,” said Steve. “I don' think it would work.”

“Too bad, I thought you'd be good for them,” said Fury.

Steve continued to stare at the grave. Fury reached up with his right hand and patted his shoulder then he started to walk away. Steve stopped him.

“Director,” he said.

“Yes, Captain,” Fury stopped and turned around to see Steve was still staring at the grave.

“You have surveillance on me, an Agent S haron Carter. She's been exposed, so pull her. I don't need a babysitter,” he said.

“I will, Captain,” said Fury.

“She's related to Peggy it seems. Do me a favor and put her in for field training,” Steve said. “She's a good agent.”

“I have her transferred,” said Fury. “You understand why I had surveillance on you?”

“Because you're a spy at heart,” grinned Steve.

“No, Captain, because I don't want to lose you. You're an invaluable asset,” said Fury then he walked away.

Steve pulled the collar of his overcoat up. It was getting colder and the snow was starting to fall harder. But he wasn't going anywhere for now. He had too much to think about and this was the best spot for him to do it.

 

AVENGERS

 

Clint and Natasha were in Steve's apartment. They had bought Chinese food and thought they'd surprise Steve with dinner, but he wasn't home. Clint grabbed an egg roll from the bag and started eating it.

“I wonder where Steve is?” Natasha said.

“No idea,” replied Clint. “This was a bad day. We oversaw sixty arrests and a good fifty got away.”

“We'll get them,” stated Natasha. “I'll get plates.”

She went into the kitchen. As she did the door opened and Steve entered the apartment. He looked half frozen and in a state a shock. Natasha came out of the kitchen, saw him, and rushed over to his side.

“Steve, where have you been?” she asked.

“Lance Corporal Daniel Nall's grave,” he answered.

“You've been there eight hours in the cold and snow?” she asked.

He nodded his head yes. Natasha started to help him get his overcoat off.

“You trying to get yourself frozen again, Cap,” Clint said.

Natasha glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Go make some hot coffee,” she said.

“Yes, ma'am,” said Clint, who then exited t o the kitchen.

Natasha grabbed Steve's hands. They were ice cold. She took the right hand in both of her hands and started rubbing them. Once his hand was warmed up, he did the same to his left hand then she led him to the couch. He sat down.

“I failed him,” said Steve.

“Steve, you did the best you could do,” she told him. “When was the last time you ate food?”

“Sometime yesterday,” he answered.

“I'm getting you food and coffee. You're going to eat and drink, get warm then we are going to talk,” she said then she got up and joined Clint in the kitchen.

“Coffee's on,” Clint said.

“I'm going to make him a plate of food,” she said.

“You really like him, Tasha, don't you?” Clint said.

“He's a friend,” she said. “I don't have many of them.”

“Tasha, he's more than a friend. I approve, ” said Clint. “Let him know how you feel.”

“Clint, love is for children,” she said.

“Naw, it isn't. Love is for everyone,” said Clint. “The Red Room fucked you up but you don't have to stay that way. Tell him how you feel. ”

“Maybe... someday,” she whispered then she grabbed a plate, spoon, knife, and fork and went to make Steve a plate of food.

“Life just isn't as complicated as people make it,” sighed Clint. “I should call Laura tonight.”

After dinner Clint disappeared into his room to call Laura. He talked for two hours on the phone then went out to check on Steve and Natasha. He found Steve asleep on the sofa with Natasha in his arms. She was asleep, also. Clint thought of her as a sister and he never seen her look so serene in his life. Even though St eve was a large man, Natasha fit perfectly in his arms, so that fit on the sofa. Clint chuckled to himself.

“Yeah, they aren't crazy for each other,” he said then he went back into his room and called Laura to talk some more.

 

AVENGERS

 

When Steve woke in the morning Natasha was gone and Clint was in the kitchen singing to himself while he made breakfast.

“Just a small time girl

Livin' in a lonely world.

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detriot.

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.”

AVENGERS

 

Stark sat on Fury's leather couch, even though Fury sat at his desk. He wore a Tom Ford three piece suit and his ever present red-tinted dark glasses. Natasha was in SHIELD uniform. She stood beside Fury's desk.

“All that Stark tech wasted, huh? Captain America scuttled the rather than let Hydra have it,” said Stark. “We can always rebuild. Maybe I'll give you a discount on the tech next time.”

“Stark, we are here about Avenger's business,” stated Fury.

“How's Capiscle doing?” Stark asked.

“Captain Rogers is one of my top agents,” said Fury.

“But he isn't Captain America, is he?” asked Stark. “Rogers should be Captain America. You know that.”

“Again, we are here to talk about the Avengers,” Fury said.

“Okay, let's talk,” said Stark.

“We have intel that AIM and Hydra have set up bases in Europe. A few of these would take an army to attack them,” Fury started.

“Some would take a team of bad asses called the Avengers,” Stark grinned. “We'll need permission from the countries to enter their air space, or we could just enter their air space.”

“I can get you permission after the fact,” stated Fury. “Do you want the bases location and information or not?”

“Give me these difficult bases information and the Avengers will discuss what we want to do with the information,” said Stark.

“Stark, don't be an asshole. SHIELD is offering assistance. Take it,” growled Natasha.

“Hey, Red, you finally spoke. I thought you were a holograph for a moment,” smiled Stark.

“I can prove I'm solid by kicking your ass,” she purred.

Stark grinned then looked at Fury.

“Let me review the information then I'll talk to you,” said Stark.

Fury handed Natasha a thumb drive. She walked it over to Stark. He took it and put it in his pocket.

“I'm staying at a condo Stark Enterprises owns in Georgetown. I'll review the intel tonight and call you tomorrow about it,” said Stark.

He stood up then he looked at Natasha.

“Hey, you, Clint, and Rogers are invited to my place for dinner. You and Hawkeye are part-time Avengers and, well, Rogers is Rogers. Say yes, Red,” grinned Stark.

“Grow up, Stark,” said Natasha.

“I'll have Russian food if you to come,” he said.

She looked over at Fury, who nodded yes.

“We'll come,” said Natasha.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha and Clint showed up at the townhouse before Steve. They rang the front doorbell. Tony let them into the place.

“Where's Rogers?” he asked.

“On the way. He took his bike,” said Clint.

“Where's the Russian food?” asked Natasha.

Tony escorted her to a dining room. On the large dining room table an array of foods were set up. From blini's, caviar, beef stroganoff with smetana, chicken Kiev, Golubsty, potatoes knishes, pirozhki, pelmeni, cabbage soup, zakuski, and several bottles of real Russian vodka. For dessert there was a Napoleon and Tula gingerbread. Natasha looked at the food and vodka and smiled.

“Stark, this is amazing,” she said. “How did you get real Russian vodka?”

“I'm worth billions, Red, come on,” he smiled.

“Okay, I need a translator for this food,” said Clint.

The front doorbell rang. Stark went to answer, as Natasha got a plate and started to serve herself. Steve and Stark came into the dining room. Natasha looked over her shoulder at Steve.

“This is food that should fill you, Steve,” she said.

He smiled, then he looked at Stark and said, “Why did you want me?”

“Eat, drink, then we'll talk,” he said.

Clint was choosing some of the dishes. Steve came over and grabbed a plate and started to fill it with a little of everything. Stark watched.

“Aren't you going to eat?” asked Steve.

“I already ate normal food,” smiled Stark.

Natasha grabbed a bottle of vodka and took it with her. Steve laughed to himself.

The three ate until food, or in Steve's case until three men were full. Stark made coffee for Clint and Steve. Natasha stuck with the Russian vodka. She also threatened Stark's life if he didn't let her take the other two bottles. He didn't argue.

“You look at the intel?” asked Clint.

“I will Robin Hood,” smiled Stark, who nursed a scotch.

“Why are we here?” asked Steve.

“Red and Robin Hood are here to get you here,” said Stark. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” asked Steve.

“Nay, not we four need to talk, but you and I need to talk,” said Stark.

He stood up and looked at Steve.

“Care to come to the library. Besides books, it has some nice scotch and privacy,” said Stark.

Steve stood up and looked at Clint and Natasha.

“I'll be back,” he said.

“You need to do that with an Arnold impression,” said Clint.

Steve looked at him, as if he was insane then he followed Stark. Steve the library. It was impressive with mahogany wood and bookcase after bookcase of leather bound books that were there more show than to be read. There was a dry bar in the corner. Stark walked over and made himself a scotch then he sat down in a brown leather armchair.

“Help yourself to a drink,” said Stark.

“No thanks,” replied Steve.

He sat down on a brown leather sofa. Steve leaned back on the sofa and crossed his legs.

“When are you going to take up the mantle again?” asked Stark.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” said Steve.

“Captain America. I know you paint the shield black now, but it should be red, white and blue, and so should you,” said Stark.

“I'm no longer Captain America,” Steve stated.

“Dr. Erskine and my father turned you into Captain America. You're shirking your duty not being him. I have the uniform waiting for you. Hell, you don't have to join the Avengers, but you should be Captain America, not Agent Rogers of SHIELD,” Stark told him then he sipped his single malt scotch.

“I'm serving my country, Stark, but Captain America died when the Valkyrie went into the water and I froze for seventy years,” said Steve.

“Boo who,” Stark goaded him. “My father told me so many stories about you. He admired you. You were the best thing he ever helped make and you're wasting it. Now, I didn't get along with my father. He was a little distant, cold, to me, but you were his favorite child. Don't waste the gift you were given. America needs you. You might not believe it but this country needs someone to believe and who better than Captain America. Iron Man, Thor, War Machine, Antman, and Wasp, we are one thing, but Captain America, you stand for something. You know democracy, honesty, shit like that.”

Steve closed his eyes. Captain America lost his best friend Bucky Barnes, the woman he loved, the time he lived in, and, in many ways, his life. _Let Captain America lie,_ Steve thought. 

“I liked your father. He and I were friends in some ways. He did make my shield for me,” said Steve. “And his vita rays were part of what made Erskine's serum work. But it was Steve Rogers who went into the rebirth chamber and Steve Rogers who came out. Captain America was a USO show that became real. I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing.”

“The Avengers could use a leader,” said Stark. “I'm not a leader. Thor... Thor is a force of nature. But as we found out you are as worthy as he is. Rhodey, I'm not going to listen to him. I might listen to you under the right circumstances. You have a medal of honor, so Rhodey will listen to you. He's impressed by that sort of thing.”

“You just give me more reasons to let Captain America rest,” said Steve.

He was starting to angry, but he didn't want to fight. Steve stood up.

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Stark,” said Steve.

Steve headed for the door. Stark stopped him.

“Captain,” he barked.

Steve stopped and turned.

“You haven't come home, really come home, until you're Captain America again. Think about that,” said Stark. “Oh, and it's Tony not Mr. Stark. We are sort of related in a strange way.”

Steve walked out of the library. He walked past the living room where Natasha and Clint were sitting, grabbed his leather jacket, and exited. Stark strolled out of the library and joined Natasha and Clint.

“What happened?” asked Clint of Stark.

“We had a difference of opinion,” smiled Stark.

“You really are an asshole, Stark,” said Natasha.

She stood up and grabbed her vodka bottle then she grabbed her leather jacket and followed Steve. Clint sat there and shook his head.

“What's wrong, Robin Hood?” Stark asked Clint.

“She was my ride and I'm staying at Steve's place,” said Clint with a smirk.

“There are three bedrooms in this place. Stay the night. We can get hammered as I read the intel,” smirked Stark.

“Oh, hell, I'm stuffed, it's cold out, and I'm tired. Why not?” smiled Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve got back to his apartment and some of Stark's words wouldn't get out of his head. _You haven't come home, really come home, until you're Captain America again._ Was he wrong about that? He wasn't sure. Since he came out of the ice, he'd stayed away from being Captain America. But he was Captain America. Yet, did he have to take up the mantle again, or could he remain Steve Rogers.

There was a knock on his front door. He walked over to the door and opened it. Natasha was standing there with a half empty bottle of vodka. She walked past him into the apartment, took off her jacket, and sat down on his couch with her vodka bottle.

“It's been years since I had real vodka,” she admitted. “I think I have a buzz.”

“I could use one,” Steve said.

“Stark is an asshole,” she said.

“That doesn't make him wrong,” said Steve. “I was Captain America. I am Captain America. If Hydra still exists, then shouldn't Captain America?”

“Steve, you don't have to carry the world on your shoulders, even though they are board shoulders,” said Natasha.

“But I do have a duty and I can't run from it. Who better to fight Hydra than Captain America?” he asked.

Natasha put the bottle on the coffee table, stood up, and walked over to Steve. She reached up with her right hand and gently touched his cheek.

“You're a man. You don't have to sacrifice yourself,” she told him.

He looked down into her green eyes and got lost for a moment. There height difference wasn't making this easy, but Natasha didn't care. Maybe it was the stronger vodka flowing in her veins, but she wanted to kiss the man. Reaching up she put her left hand behind his neck and drew him closer to her. Her lips captured his. For a moment he did nothing then a torrent of emotion and want was unleashed and he deepened the kiss. Steve began to devour her mouth and her insides turned to lava. Finally, they had to part for the shake of air. She stepped back.

“I have to go,” she said then turned, grabbed her vodka bottle and jacket and hustled out of his apartment.

Steve just stood there. He didn't know if he should pursue her or just let her go. Suddenly, a flash bang grenade broke through his window, landed on his floor, and went off. He was slightly disorientated by it but he fought through. Six men in body armor and assault rifles came crashing through the rest of his windows. Steve guessed they were a rogue Strike team. As they opened fire on him, he reacted. He lifted his coffee table and threw it at one of them taking the man out then he closed the distance between himself and another man and punched him in the gut then right hooked it to his jaw. The man was out cold. Steve used his body as a shield as the four remaining opened fire on him.

The man took round after round, too many for his body armor to stop. Steve tossed him at another armored man with great force. The body acted as a weapon knocking the man into the wall and down. He then closed in on another man, disarmed him, and used him as a shield. They final two men emptied their assault weapons at Steve. They man he held up as a shield was definitely dead. When their mags were emptied they exited out the windows. Steve dropped the body to the floor to join the other four.

His front door was unexpectedly kicked opened. It was Agent Carter. She was armed with a sidearm. She scanned the room and saw the carnage then she looked at Steve. He appeared to have several rounds in his torso and his legs. He stood there staring at her.

“Hydra,” he growled.

She pulled out her cellphone and dialed an emergency number.

“Director. There's been an incident at Captain Rogers apartment. We need medical, clean up, and a protection detail,” she told Fury.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha arrived at the Triskelion needing coffee and an explanation why a level 4 alert made her cellphone light up and interrupted her finishing a bottle of vodka. All agents were activated. Natasha exited the woman's changing room in her catsuit with her weapons all in their place to see Clint waiting for her. He was holding a large cup of coffee, which he offered to her. She took and drank a few mouthfuls even though the coffee was scolding hot.

“You know what is going on?” she asked.

“Rogers was attacked at his apartment by a rogue Strike team. Six body armored men against one unarmed and unshielded super soldier. Four dead, two got away,” he said.

“And Steve?” she asked trying not to sound panicked.

“In medical having some bullets dug out of him. He'll be fine, though getting operated on when pain meds don't work on you is a bitch,” said Clint. “Fury is on the warpath. I was at Stark's townhouse when the alert beeped me. Fury called Stark to tell him to put the Avengers on standby.”

“Stark is here?” Natasha asked.

“He's at medical waiting to see Steve,” said Clint.

They started walking towards the elevator banks.

“It appears that Steve's babysitter, who was packing to move out, heard the gunfire and broke into the apartment to find a raging and shot super soldier growling the word Hydra with four dead bodies at his feet,” said Clint.

“Sharon was there?” asked Natasha starting to feel guilty for leaving Steve after their kiss.

“Yup,” said Clint.

They reached the elevator banks. Natasha pressed the up button. She was headed for medical. The doors opened.

“Steve thinks it was Rumlow and Rollins that got away. He recognized their body movements,” Clint told her.

“They are dead men,” Natasha stated.

“Not arguing with that,” said Clint.

The elevator stopped on the fourteenth floor. They exited to see medical was busy with nurses and security. Fury was standing in the hallway in conversation with Stark, while Hill waited patiently. They walked over and joined them.

“Hey, Red and Cupid,” smirked Stark.

“Rogers?” asked Natasha ignoring Stark.

“He's going to be fine, though I'll want him to take a week to recover completely in a secure location,” said Fury. “I want him cooled down and one hundred percent before he goes after Hydra. The man is furious.”

“I have to admit it's scary to see him furious. Doctors were trying to get him to lay down to be operated on, but he wouldn't do it until Fury ordered him,” said Stark. “He wanted blood. Something about this touched a nerve.”

“A reminder that your most bitter enemy who should be dead is still out there, still powerful, and wants you dead might be a factor,” spat Natasha.

She took another sip of her coffee.

“You want me to arrange a secure location for him, boss?” asked Clint.

Fury looked at him and smiled. He understood what Clint was asking and he liked the idea.

“You do that,” said Fury.

Clint walked away to make a few phone calls and another arrangements. Natasha stayed with Fury.

“When can we see him?” she asked.

“Personal security?” asked Fury.

“He's my partner just like Clint, so what do you think?” she asked.

“I think Rogers is protected now,” smiled Fury.

“Anybody here peckish?” asked Stark. “I'm peckish. Where's the cafeteria?”

“I'll show you the way,” said Hill.

She escorted Stark away. Fury looked at Natasha.

“This was Hydra's declaration of war,” said Fury. “I want him ready to fight a war. He's the best soldier either side has.”

“I understand,” she said.

“Good.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve was moved to the post op then to a private room. Outside of the room were two security men. Fury and Natasha entered the room to find Steve standing there in his hospital gown pacing. He had taken the IV's out of his arm.

“Soldier, what are you doing?” snapped Fury.

“Sir, I can't relax. I'm fine. I need to get out of here and start going after Hydra. They have killed too many innocent people, too many friends. I've had enough of this,” Steve said barely holding back his anger.

“Captain, we are at war with Hydra now, but to fight this war I need my best soldier healthy, not on the way to healthy, and cool headed. Do you understand that?” asked Fury.

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied.

Fury looked at Natasha and nodded his head, “Talk him down.”

“I'll do my best,” she said.

Fury exited. Natasha walked up to Steve and wrapped her arms around Steve. He was surprised by this, but it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her. Natasha stepped back.

“Now is not the time to play hero, Steve. You are going to let your serum get you back to one hundred percent and you are going to calm down so much that you approach this with a cold eye,” she said, “Or I will shoot you myself and you'll be in a hospital bed for more than a week. Do you understand?”

He nodded yes.

“Now lie down,” she ordered him.

He went back to his hospital bed and lay down. Natasha walked up to the side of the bed and took his right hand in her left hand. He looked at her like he wanted to say something but was afraid to do so.

“We have a few things to talk about but not here. Fury wants you recovering for a week. Clint is arranging a secure location. I'll be there. We'll have seven days to... talk,” she smirked.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“I expected a fight. You are the most stubborn man I've met when you want to be,” Natasha pointed out.

“I don't want to be stubborn right now,” he said.

“Good,” she smiled.

The door opened and Stark entered. Natasha stepped away from the bed. Stark was eating a bag of blueberries. Before Natasha could say a thing he reached into his pocket and tossed Steve a large chocolate bar.

“I thought you might need this,” he said.

Steve unwrapped it and took a bit of the dark chocolate, “Thanks, Stark.”

“You called my father Howard, so call me Tony,” he said.

“Okay, Tony,” said Steve.

“So, Hydra tried to kill Captain America,” said Stark. “They have a long memory, don't they?”

“I've been number one on their list for many years,” Steve stated.

“Well, Cap, what are you going to do?” asked Stark.

“I was thinking of giving them a war, Tony,” said Steve.

Stark grinned then said, “Whatever you want from the Avengers, let me know.”

“I will,” Steve said.

Stark popped a few more blueberries into his mouth then he looked at Natasha winked and left.

“What is it about you and him?” she asked.

“He thinks we are related in a strange way because we are both creations of his father, though I'm more Erskine than Stark,” said Steve.

“Creepy,” Natasha remarked.

“Maybe, but he's not altogether wrong,” said Steve. “His father did help create Captain America.”

“Eat your chocolate and stay in this bed,” demanded Natasha. “I'm going to check what sort of arrangements Clint is making.”

 

AVENGERS  
  


It was after midnight that Clint and Natasha escorted Steve into the SUV. Natasha and Steve got into the backseat with Clint driving. Once they were on the highway, Steve decided to ask the obvious question.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“My farm,” smiled Clint. “We'll be there in a few hours.”

“Is it safe for your family?” asked Steve.

“Fury has three teams of agents with eyes on my farm. It's safe,” answered Clint.

“Sleep, Rogers. You're not completely healed from the bullets yet,” Natasha told him.

“I am kinda tired,” he yawned.

Natasha scooted against the door and then patted her lap for him to put his head in it. Steve didn't argue. He laid his head in her lap and she started to run her hand through his hair. He yawned again then fell asleep.

“When we get to the farm, I'll make him a sandwich and see if Laura has some homemade soup lying around. The doctor said he needs to eat and eat while healing. His already overacted metabolism is working overtime to heal him,” said Clint.

“Seven days. He'll be climbing the walls in two,” Natasha stated.

“He can give Lila art lessons and I'll put him to work,” Clint smiled.

“Your odds job and obsession with changing your house,” smirked Natasha.

“Laura and I are planning another baby. We think three is the perfect number,” he said.

“Another one,” she smiled. “When?”

“Well, let's see how this Hydra shit goes first then we'll work on the baby,” Clint told her.

“I wonder how they'll send next for Steve. Several KGB assets became Hydra assets from the intel I've read. Arkady Rossovich, Omega Red, is one of them and another is the Winter Soldier. Omega Red is dangerous, especially with his freakish ability to absorb life force with those tentacles, but the Winter Soldier is the greater problem,” stated Natasha.

“You trained with him. You refuse to talk about him,” said Clint.

“I won't talk about him,” she said. “They took a good man and turned him into a killing machine. No, I won't talk about him, but I will kill him if he comes for Steve.”

“I hear you,” said Clint.

The next three hours continued in silence as Natasha nodded off. Clint drove humming to himself and occasionally singing to the radio. As they got closer to the ranch he became silent and turned off the radio. This act woke up Natasha.

“We getting close?” she asked.

“About another hour or so away,” he said. “I want to pay attention now to make sure no one is following us.”

“Two spies are better than one,” she noted.

“Yup,” agreed Clint.

For the next hour and half Clint and Natasha noticed everything. As far as they could tell they weren't followed. Clint took the next exit and started his usual meandering way home that ensured he could tell if he was followed or not. After thirty more minutes of driving, Clint pulled up in front of his house. Natasha gently woke up Steve. He sat up slowly and looked at his surroundings.

“This is your home?” he asked Clint.

“Yup,” Clint replied.

“Nice,” smiled Steve.

“Let's get you into the kitchen and have something to eat before you go to sleep for a few more hours,” said Natasha.

“I could eat,” he admitted.

Clint got the bags and Natasha led him into the house and then she led him into the kitchen, where she turned on the lights. It only took minutes for Laura to join them. After she greeted and kissed her husband, Clint introduced Steve to her.

“Honey, this is Captain Steve Rogers,” Clint said.

“God, I remember reading about you in high school and now you're in my kitchen and you're actually younger than I am,” she said.

“No, ma'am, I'm not. In terms of age, I'm actually in my nineties,” smiled Steve. “I just happened to frozen for most of those years.”

She walked over and gave Steve a hug.

“Sit down, Steve, and I'll make you a ham and Swiss cheese sandwich on homemade bread with some beef stew that I cooked a few days ago,” she said. “Clint told me that you need food to heal.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said.

“It's Laura, not ma'am,” she said.

“Thank you, Laura,” smiled Steve.

He sat down at the kitchen table. Natasha sat near next to him, while Clint made a pot of coffee. He knew that he'd only get an hour or two of sleep before the kids were up. Natasha reached over and held Steve's right hand. He stared into her eyes.

“We'll talk later,” she said. “There's time here.”

“Okay,” he said.

Laura noticed this over her shoulder and smiled. Clint and her would have a talk later. She finished the sandwich and served Steve. He started to eat right away, as she heated the beef stew.

“Nat, Clint, you want some?” she asked.

“I'll take a bowl,” said Clint.

“Just a small bowl,” added Natasha.

Once the stew was warm she served them then she sat down with them at the table. Clint started eating his stew, while glancing at his wife with love. Natasha ate and glanced at Steve and he at her. Laura found this amusing. The coffeemaker beeped.

“Who wants coffee?” she asked.

“Everyone,” answered Clint.

She chuckled then she stood up and got everyone coffee. Passing out the coffee she got milk and sugar then sat down.

“Laura, this is delicious. It's good to have home cooking,” Steve said.

“What are you talking about?” Clint spoke up. “I eat your home cooking all the time as your roommate.” He looked at Laura. “He's a damned good cook. I'm going to make him cook for us before he leaves.”

“He's a guest, Clint,” said Laura.

“Laura, I'd love to cook for you and your family,” said Steve.

“Don't argue with him. He's the most stubborn man you've ever met,” said Natasha.

“More than Clint?” asked Laura.

“More than Clint,” answered Natasha.

“I'm not that bad,” grinned Steve.

“Dude, don't argue. Learn from an expert. Sometimes it's just best to sit and smile,” Clint told him.

“I don't keep my mouth shut well,” said Steve.

“Then you really are a stubborn bastard,” smiled Clint.

“Eat then you're going to bed,” said Natasha.

“Yes, ma'am,” Steve replied.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve woke in the morning feeling better than he had in days. His room at a bathroom and shower, so he showered and changed in jeans and a black tee shirt before going down the stairs. When he finally got down the stairs, he saw Clint with his son Cooper and his daughter Lila getting catching up. Natasha, who was sitting on the sofa, noticed Steve and waved him into the living room.

“What time is it?” he asked as he answered.

“Eleven, Cap, you slept in,” said Clint. “Laura will make you something if you're hungry.”

“I'm fine,” said Steve then he looked at the kids.

“This is Lila and that is Cooper,” Clint introduced his kids.

“Lila, Cooper,” smiled Steve. “Lila, I heard you like to draw and paint. I do both. Do you want to draw together later?”

“I'd like that,” the young child answered.

“Good,” Steve nodded then he looked at Cooper. “Your father was telling me that you have to cut wood later as a chore. Can I help you?”

“If it's alright with my dad,” said Cooper, who looked at his father.

Clint nodded yes.

“Good,” nodded Steve.

“Lunch is in an hour, Cap. Why don't you join in here and rest?” Clint offered.

Natasha patted the spot near her. Steve walked over and sat down.

“Why do you call him Cap?” asked Cooper.

“It's for Captain. You know Steve here is Captain America,” Clint told his son.

“He can't be. Captain America comes from World War II. He'd be ancient,” said Cooper.

“He is ancient,” grinned Clint. “And he was frozen in ice for many, many years. He's only been thawed out less than year. But I already consider him a trusted friend.”

Clint looked over at Steve and winked. Steve smiled. Lila walked over to Steve and handed him a pencil and a pad of paper. She sat next to him.

“Show me how you draw,” she said.

“Okay,” he said.

He looked at Clint and Cooper sitting on the floor. They were talking. It took less than ten minutes but Steve handed Lila an almost photo realistic sketch of Clint and Cooper. Her face lit up with a giant smile. Natasha was also impressed. Lila got down and showed Clint.

“Steve, this is amazing,” said Clint. “Go show your mother.”

Lila took the sketch and went into the kitchen.

“If you give up the hero business you can be an artist,” said Clint.

“I wanted to be a painted but I was color blind, so I ended up a sketch artist. After the rebirth chamber my color blindness was cured, but I haven't tried painting yet,” Steve admitted.

“Now I know what to get you for your birthday,” said Natasha. “Paints, an aisle, and a model to paint.”

“Who will the model be?” asked Steve.

She smirked but didn't answer. Laura came out of the kitchen.

“Okay, Steve, you are not leaving this house until you do a painting of this family. This is amazing,” she said.

“Uncle Steve come up stairs with me and draw,” said Lila.

“Okay, but only until lunch,” he smiled.

“Okay.”

 

AVENGERS

 

The rest of the day he spent with Lila then doing chores with Cooper, impressing him on his ability to chop wood, so much so that Clint said he had enough for winter now. After dinner they watched TV as a family and Steve found himself dozing as he sat beside Natasha. She put him to bed with the last words, “Tomorrow we talk.”

When Steve woke up in the morning, he dressed and went down to the kitchen. Laura was making bacon and eggs, even though no one else was up yet.

“No one is up,” he noted.

“They will be,” she smiled. “Lila loves you and Cooper is awed by you. You've won over my children.”

“They're great kids,” said Steve.

“So, you and Nat. I approve,” said Laura.

“Nat and I?” he asked.

“Let's not play games, Steve. Nat has googoo eyes for you and you have them for her. You're falling in love with each other. She needs someone strong like you. Most men are intimidated by her,” she said.

“For a reason,” he said.

“Are you?” asked Laura.

“No, I'm not intimidated. I'm infatuated,” he smiled.

“Good. I approve,” smiled Laura. “But if you hurt, Clint has permission to put arrows in you. Understood?”

“Understand,” replied Steve.

Clint had a nest, a bunker area where trained and worked on his arrows. Natasha convinced him to let her use it with Steve. After lunch they took a walk to the nest, she entered the code and they entered the nest. She turned the lights on and they walked down the metal stairs to Clint's hideaway. Besides weight for training, a heavy bag, there were specialty arrows he was working on, targets to shoot at, a sofa, a small refrigerator, and a microwave.

Steve turned to speak to Natasha, but she jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and captured his mouth in a hot passionate kiss. Steve reciprocated until they both needed air.

“I thought we were going to talk,” he said after gaining some air.

She put her feet to t he ground keeping her body against Steve's. As she rubbed against his crotch a sly smirk formed her lips.

“They weren't kidding when they said the serum enhanced you,” she smiled.

“It made everything bigger,” he said then blushed when he realized he said that.

“Don't be embarrassed, Steve. I approve,” she said.

“This isn't the talk I expected,” he countered.

“Okay, here it goes. I'm falling for you. Against my better judgment, against everything I ever been trained, I'm falling for you. Instead of running away from you, like I should, I'm running towards you. What do you have to say?” she ended.

“ _Natasha, I love you,”_ he said in Russian. 

She smiled. Natasha kissed him again. As they kissed with her right hand she began to rub his crotch. He erection grew. Natasha giggled.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked.

“I can't believe how lucky I am,” she said. “Now fuck me.”

“No, but I will make love to you,” he said.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Clint sat at the table and glared at Steve and Natasha as breakfast was being eaten, while the kids ate and Laura tried not to laugh. Natasha glared back at him, but Steve sat with his eyes on the table and blushing. Lila and Cooper finished up breakfast unaware of the undercurrent at the table.

“Kids, go play upstairs,” said Clint.

“But we have to do the dishes,” said Cooper.

“Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve will do them for you. Yeah, they'll love to do the dishes for you,” he said.

They left the table and ran up the stairs. Finally, Clint felt free to react to the unspoken problem at the table

“Screaming Steve's name at the top of your lungs during an orgasm at four in the morning and you didn't think you'd wake the kids and they would running,” Clint growled in almost a whisper.

“I'm sorry...,” Steve started.

“No, not you. I'm talking to Auntie Nat, who had to explain why she was naked and on top of Uncle Steve to my two young children. Explain yourself, Auntie Nat. Go on,” said Clint.

“I told them we were wrestling, having a little fun. They bought it, so stow it,” smirked Natasha.

“Um.. they've seen us wrestle once or twice in their lives, Clint,” Laura said.

Clint looked at his wife as if he was just betrayed. She laughed.

“Come on, Clint, it was funny. And I doubt Nat of all people would have yelled at the top of her lungs if she could have helped it. So, it's all Steve's fault and you should leave Nat alone,” she smiled.

Steve blushed even redder. Clint exhaled and sat back.

“You're here for four more days. Do you intend on having more sex during that time?” asked Clint.

“Oh, yes, we do,” smiled Natasha.

“Are you going to scream?” he asked.

“With the size of his penis, yes, I think so,” answered Natasha.

“I didn't need that image in my head,” growled Clint.

Laura laughed even harder this time. Clint glared at her but she didn't stop.

“I'm moving you into my nest then for privacy sake. Steve will help me carry a queen mattress and bed this afternoon and set it up. You can scream your head off down there and no one will hear you,” he said.

“Good,”said Natasha.

Laura looked at Steve then she said, “I'm happy for you. I think you and Nat are a perfect couple.”

“Thank you, Laura,” said Steve.

“Yeah, perfect maybe, but definitely not quiet,” groused Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve carried the box spring and the mattress, while Clint struggled with the wooden frame. They entered the nest and set up the bed quickly then Clint stopped Steve from exiting so they could talk.

“You've read Nat's record, right?” he asked.

“I browsed it. The Red Room, their methods, her success as an assassin, and your bringing her over to SHIELD when you were supposed to kill her,” said Steve.

“She carries a great deal of guilt, too much so if you ask me,” said Clint. “When things are going well she tends to sabotage them. It's like she can't handle too much happiness because of the actions of her past. Be aware of that.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” said Steve.

“Nat's different. She was trained to be a killing machine without emotion and she has turned hero. Make sure she remembers that she is a hero and not the killer,” Clint continued. “I want to see her happy, Cap. I really do.”

“I do, too, Clint,” said Steve.

“How much do you care for her?” asked Clint.

“Clint, I love her. That's not something small for me. It's important when I say I love her because it means I'd do anything for that person, anything, including sacrifice myself for them,” explained Steve.

“I'm not worried about you sacrificing yourself, Steve, I'm worried about you not letting her getaway with her bullshit and destroy things. Sometimes she call lie so well that she actually believes what she says. Love is for children – what bullshit,” spat Clint. “Don't let her hide behind that shit.”

“I won't,” smiled Steve.

“Now you are going to give Lila some more art lessons. My little girl almost got a good look at Captain America in the buff. You owe her,” Clint stated.

“I will give her more lessons,” smiled Steve. “I enjoy it anyways.”

“You would,” smirked Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha's nude body enticed Steve as she stood in front of the bed with her hands holding onto the bottom of the wooden from. She looked over her shoulder. Her green eyes were dark with lust and the smile on her lips were inviting her lover to take advantage of her. Steve came up behind her and entered her in one strong thrust. A moan of pain and pleasure escaped Natasha's throat. Steve didn't move. She was so hot and so wet that he was afraid if he moved until he gained control that he have an orgasm. Using his laser beam focus, stamina, and strength, he gained control of himself and started at a slow pace. Natasha groaned.

As the minutes passed he picked up the pace a little at a time until Steve was thrusting at a speed and strength pushed him closer and closer to an orgasm. Natasha was screaming, not just his names but phrases and words in Russian that Steve wouldn't repeat. Finally, Natasha came to an orgasm, a full body, vocal orgasm. Her knees turned to jelly, but Steve didn't stop. He kept going and going until finally with one final thrust he came. Natasha screamed his name, as he moaned.

As her body convulsed with pleasure, Steve picked her up and laid on the bed then he lay down beside her. Like a magnet, her body was drawn to his. She craved his warmth, his strength, and, most of all, his love. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

“I love you,” he mumbled into her hair.

“Ditto,” she teased then another wave of pleasure shivered her body. “Oh, God, you are definitely learning on a curve.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You're gone from novice to expert in lovemaking in a matter of days. Jesus, Rogers, at this rate I might not survive the month,” she chuckled.

“So, we should stop making love?” he teased her in return.

Natasha moved up onto her elbow and stared him in the eyes.

“If you stop, I'll kill you in your sleep like a good black widow spider,” she warned him.

“Yes, ma'am,” he smiled.

She looked down and noticed he was semi-erect. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“You're ready for another go round, aren't you?” she asked.

“Fraid so,” he smiled.

“The things I do for love,” she said then started to kiss her way down his chest.

 

AVENGERS  
  


It was day five. Dinner was a roast beef, with roasted potatoes, creamed corn, freshly made biscuits, and a salad. Outside it was snowing lightly. Lila and Cooper were asking Steve all sorts of questions about how he became Captain America. Neither one of them could comprehend a much shorter and ninety pound sickly Steve Rogers. Natasha and Clint whispered between each other, sharing information that Steve knew he'd hear about later. Laura watched and enjoyed her family, including her extended family of Steve and Natasha.

“Did it hurt to be in the chamber and grow so big, Uncle Steve?” asked Lila.

Clint and Lila stopped talking to listen to his answer. Steve tended to give honest answers.

“It was one of the most painful things I've felt in my life,” he answered. “My bones actually grew. They're not supposed to do that, but mine did. It hurt a great deal, but it was worth it.”

“Steve, I'm sorry about that,” said Laura.

Steve looked at Laura and grinned, “Laura, it was well worth it. I only wish that pain medication worked on me, or alcohol.”

“Thor brings Asgardian mead occasional to parties. He won't let humans drink it because he says we can't handle it. Maybe we can convince him to let you try some. It might be strong enough to work on you,” said Clint.

“I'd give it a try,” said Steve. “It's been a long time since I've been drunk.”

“I''d like to see you a little tipsy,” smiled Natasha.

“I'd pay to see it,” added Clint.

Laura noticed that the children were done with their food. She looked at her kids and shooed them away.

“Go and do homework. I'll be up in an hour to check on you,” she said.

“Yes, mom,” sighed Cooper.

“Okay,” Lila slipped off her chair then she went to Steve and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I'm sorry it hurt.”

“Thank you, Lila,” he said.

She ran off. Clint had a big grin on his face.

“Someone has you tied around her finger now,” he said.

“I can't say no to her,” smiled Steve.

“How about some coffee?” Laura asked.

“Love some,” Steve said, as he finished his second helping of dinner. He looked at Clint and Natasha. “I almost heard what you were talking about. Fury wants us to co-mission with the Avengers.”

“They found a big base in Germany. I mean a huge base...,” started Clint.

“I know the base. I've been there,” said Steve.

“Well, the last base the Avengers took out a great deal of intel was lost. They want us along to ensure the intel collection is done quickly,” said Natasha.

“Strike team six?” asked Steve.

“Yup,” added Clint.

“When?” asked Steve.

“We leave here Sunday. The mission is for Wednesday,” said Clint.

“Not much time for the Strike team,” said Steve.

“Hill has been training them,” smirked Natasha.

“You three have three days left. Enjoy them. No more shop talk,” said Laura.

“I have to listen to you, don't I?” smiled Clint.

“If you want to nude wrestle you do,” teased Laura.

Clint blushed causing Natasha to laugh.

“No more nude wrestling, Clint,” laughed Natasha.

“Okay, okay,” Clint growled. He looked at Steve for help but none came. Steve sat there and smiled benignly.

 

AVENGERS

 

It was Saturday evening. Steve finished the painting he worked while giving Lila lessons. It was a simple painting of the Barton family in their living room. Steve had found the makings of a good canvas to paint on, so he decided to offer a gift to them. In the painting Clint was wrestling on the floor with Cooper, while Lila knelt beside the coffee table and drew. Of course, seated on the sofa watching over her family was Laura. He showed it to Lila, who smiled then he signed it Steve Rogers.

Lila raced down the stairs yelling for mommy and daddy. Clint came out of the living room, while Laura and Natasha came out of the kitchen where they were having coffee. Steve walked down the stairs carrying the canvas. Cooper and Clint came into the hallway joining Lila, Natasha, and Laura. Suddenly, Steve felt embarrassed.

“Um, I wanted to thank you for this week. It has been without a doubt the best week I've my life since I came out of the ice and one of the best weeks of my life period,” he stated then he held up the painting.

There was silence for a few moments then finally Laura broke the silence.

“That is beautiful,” she said.

“Jesus, Steve, wow,” was all Clint could say.

“I helped him,” smiled Lila.

“She is the best helper ever,” said Steve.

He handed the painting to Laura, who looked at Clint.

“We need a frame and we need to put this up,” she ordered.

“I could make a frame. It'll take me a couple of hours,” he said.

“I want this up now,” she said. “This is our family.”

“I agree, hon,” smiled Clint.

Laura looked at Steve then she walked over to him and had him bend down, so she could kiss his cheek.

“Don't stop painting,” she said.

“I won't,” he smiled. “Maybe someday I'll retire and do it full time.”

“You could make a living doing it,” said Clint.

Natasha smiled. He looked over at her in the doorway. She mouthed the words I want you. A large grin broke out on his face.

“Let me get to work,” said Clint, who grabbed the canvas from his wife.

“Care for an extra piece of blueberry pie and some coffee? You earned it,” said Laura to Steve.

“Good pie,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

The vacation was over. Agent Coulson picked them up in what he called his Bus. Melinda May was his pilot. His team made up of something called an Inhuman named Daisy Johnson who has a code name Quake, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons, Agent Alphonso MacKenie, and Bobbi Morse, code name Mockingbird. Phil introduced them to Clint then Natasha leaving Steve for last.

“Agents, this is Captain America, Captain Steve Rogers,” smiled Phil. He looked over at Steve and said, “I volunteered to pick you up.”

“Thanks,” grinned Steve.

“I've always wanted to examine you, test your blood and DNA,” said Jemma. “You are still the best Super Soldier.”

“No examines him, but me,” snapped Natasha. “He's mine.”

Mockingbird laughed.

“Did the Black Widow finally find a mate?” asked Bobbi.

“Oh, it's Hummingbird,” smiled Natasha. “Fly away, fly away.”

Bobbi didn't laugh, but Clint did. Long ago, before Laura, he had an affair with Bobbi Morse. It didn't go well and Natasha held a grudge for him.

“Okay, Melinda will want to take off,” said Phil. “Clint, Nat, Steve, join me in my office.”

They followed Phil into his office. It was a nice setup. Nat and Clint sat down on the sofa. Steve sat in the armchair across from the desk. Phil sat down at his desk.

“This past week four senators and eight congressmen and women were arrested. Hydra was burrowing deep into us. God knows how deep it is burrowed in other countries,” said Phil.

“Generals? Colonels? They wouldn't let the military go,” said Steve.

“We are working on that,” said Phil. “It might be up to fifteen generals and twenty-five colonels not to mention other ranks. With the military we have to be thorough. Delta Force and a Seal team are working on that along with SHIELD intel agents and others.”

“And AIM?” asked Natasha.

“All their legitimate entities have been tagged. We are keeping a close eye on them. Their non-legit entities have merged with Hydra,” said Phil.

“We should shuttered their legit business. You know that they are bad,” said Clint.

“Letting them stay for now. Call it intel gathering,” said Phil.

“Have they found the Countessa yet?” asked Natasha.

“Disappeared in Europe,” sighed Phil. “She'll be found, as will Rumlow and Rollins.”

“I want to find Rumlow and Rollins,” said Natasha.

“I'll help,” smiled Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve remembered the base all too well. This is where he rescued over five hundred men all by himself. The legend of Captain America began at the base and his rivalry with the Red Skull. This was also where he found them experimenting on Bucky. Bucky, his best friend, his brother.

The fight was intense. He sent his Strike team with Natasha and Clint to collect intel from their computers. AIM had been experimenting with energy directed weapons. They were similar to the ones the Red Skull and Zola had designed using the Tesseract. Scott lang was taken out by one of these weapons. The Wasp stayed by his side.

Steve was surprised to see that a human weapon called Omega Red led the Hydra troops at this base. He was something to behold. According to Natasha he was enhanced, an attempt at a super soldier. His strength, stamina, regeneration and speed were greater than normal. But what made him dangerous were tentacles that came out of his wrists. These tentacles were hard to break and he used them to penetrate skin. Once he did that Omega Red siphoned life force away from the person. He could siphon off ten years of life or all your life force. This fed him, made him a great danger.

He killed several of his own men after battling Thor in order to increase his own strength. Omega Red fought Thor again. This time the tentacles penetrated Thor. One was in his chest and the other one was in his abdomen. Omega Red seemed to struggle taking Thor's life force, though. It was a battle itself, as Thor fought him but Steve could see that it was a struggle that Thor was going to lose.

Steve reacted by plowing through eight Hydra soldiers leaving them battered and bruised, as he made his way to Omega Red and Thor. When he reached Thor, Steve did the only thing he could think of and grabbed the tentacles and pulled them out of the Thor then he struggled to keep them from penetrating his own skin. As he fought the tentacles he moved towards Omega Red.

As Natasha and Clint with the Strike team rejoined the fray, they saw Steve bull is way towards Omega Red while holding the tentacles in his hands. He kept moving forward getting closer and closer to Omega Red until he was an arm's length away then he turned the tentacles away from himself and plunged them into Omega Red. Stepping back Steve watched as the enhanced Russian fed on himself. It seemed that he couldn't stop feeding on himself. Steve watched in horror as Omega Red killed himself.

As he watched, a hand came up and grabbed his shoulder. Steve turned to fight but it was Thor.

“You have saved my life, Captain,” said Thor. “I owe you much.”

“It was my pleasure, Thor,” said Steve.

“I think of you now as a friend,” Thor said.

Natasha and Clint joined them. She stared at the dead body of Omega Red.

“Poor, Arkady, he never was much of a man. When he became Omega Red, he became even more vicious and petty,” she said.

Stark and Rhodey landed in their armor. The remaining Hydra soldiers were on the run. The base was theirs.

“Who was that?” asked Stark.

“Omega Red,” Natasha stated.

“He was a worthy opponent who almost defeated me but the good Captain saved my life,” said Thor.

Stark looked at Steve and said, “Good job, Captain. You'd still look better in your Captain America uniform. We'll wipe this up.”

Stark took off. Rhodey followed him.

“I appear to need Dr. Banner's aid,” smiled Thor.

“I'll help you to the Quinjet,” said Steve.

“Thank you, my friend,” said Thor.

Steve assisted Thor to the Avengers Quinjet. Natasha, Clint, and the Strike team followed them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Steve's apartment was still being repaired. Between broken windows, bullet holes, bodies slammed into walls, and other damage, the owner was talking about a month or more before it was ready for use. Steve spent his first night back in DC in his office on a sofa two sizes too small, so Natasha offered him to stay with her, while Clint took over his sublet apartment. Natasha's condo was in the Southwest Waterfront on 4th Street. The place was a to bedroom with a large open kitchen, a living room with a balcony that had a view of the water, and a main bedroom with a walk-in closet. Steve was awed by her place in comparison to his own.

“How do you afford this?” asked Steve.

“Don't act poor, Rogers, you're bank account is this flush with back pay, which by the way you should invest. As for me, I'm spy. Spies tend to hide money away in case their burned or have to go on the run,” she told him.

“The light must be great in here. I'd love to sketch you by the balcony,” he said.

“We'll see,” she smirked. “Put your bags in my bedroom.”

Steve grinned and brought his bags into her bedroom. She had a large California king bed, which made Steve wonder why she had such a large bed. Or maybe it was new. Steve thought about asking her but decided not to ask any questions. Natasha was meant to be a surrpise. He placed them down and re-joined Natasha, who was now in the kitchen. She had the refrigerator open and was looking for something to eat.

“It looks like takeout for tonight,” she sighed. “I want Tai food.”

“I've never had Tai food,” Steve spoke up.

“I'll order. You'll like it,” she grinned then she took out her cellphone and made a call. She ordered two orders of Pad Thai noodles, Lemon Pepper Chicken, Thai Shrimp Curry, Kung pao – giant river prawns, Ginger fried chicken, chicken with cashew nuts, and sticky rice. When she hung up, she looked at Steve. “That should satisfy you.”

Two hours later, after gorging themselves on food, Steve and Natasha started to move to the bedroom to enjoy themselves. They started to remove each others clothes, enjoying the process and the build up of passion when both their cellphones started to beep. Natasha groaned as she crawled off of Steve and grabbed both their phone.

She answered hers, “Yeah.”

“Fury wants you here now,” said Hill.

“What is it?” asked Natasha.

“The intel you recovered. You and Rogers need to get here now. It's important Romanov,” Hill repeated.

“Gotcha,” she hung up.

Steve hung up. He looked concerned.

“Hill. Who called you?” she asked.

“Stark. Fury wants us at the Triskelion,” he said.

“Stark?” Natasha said. “It must be important if he has him there already. I'll take my corvette and you take your bike. We might get sent on separate missions.”

“Yeah,” Steve said.

 

AVENGERS

 

They entered Fury's personal conference room to see that Hill, Stark, Clint, and Coulson were already there. Fury sat a the head of the table brooding, which meant nothing but bad news. Steve sat at the other end of the table. Stark waved and smiled at him, though Steve ignored him.

“Here's the problem,” Fury started. “It appears that not only has Hydra survived but a certain leader of Hydra has returned. Johann Schmidt seems to be the brains behind the latest actions of Hydra.”

“The Red Skull,” growled Steve, “how?”

“Ahh, well, the Tesseract, Cap. It didn't kill him; it transported him to another planet,” said Fury.

“Thor is investigating where and who has helped him,” said Stark. “He thinks Loki might have something to do with it. Good old Loki. There's a demi-god I wouldn't mind seeing drawn and quartered.”

“I need more intel. We are blind right now. I don't like being blind. There are rumors that Hydra has infiltrated the EU, which means Brussels. Coulson, I'm putting you on that. Go to Brussels and investigate. I don't care what toes you step on,” stated Fury.

“Yes, sir,” said Coulson.

“Widow, Hawkeye, Strucker is in Sokovia. He's set up there training troops and experimenting on God knows what. I want you two to take a trip, gather intel, and get out. Don't make waves and don't get caught. Strucker has a base outside of the capital city Novi Grad,” he said.

“We'll get all the intel there is to get,” said Natasha.

“Cap, Stark needs you,” said Fury.

Before Fury could continue, Stark spoke up, “Without Thor I missing a man. I need you to stand in for him. We have a mission that could turn out to be dangerous.”

“What's the mission?” asked Steve.

“I'll tell you on the Avengers jet,” said Tony. “It's a Quinjet but better because it's made by Stark Enterprises and designed by me.”

“Okay, let get going. I have a feeling we are behind in this game I want to catch up and catch up now,” said Fury.

The meeting started to break up. Natasha looked over at Steve then she looked at the corner of the room letting him know to meet her there. He walked over to the corner of the conference room. She joined him.

“Clint and I will be gone at least a week,” she said.

“I really don't want to be separated that long,” he said. He thought of reaching over and holding her hand but he knew that would piss her off.

“I hate to admit it but I'm going to miss you, too. Now, I have to get ready for my mission, which means black hair and blue eyes,” she smiled.

“What about Clint?” asked Steve.

“Beard and sunglasses,” she shrugged. “I'm a little better known than him when it comes to this sort of spy work.”

“I'll be with the Avengers for this mission,” sighed Steve.

“Here's a key to my apartment,” she said and slipped him the key. “I expect a home cooked dinner when I get back.”

Steve smiled then he said, “I want to kiss you, but I won't.”

“Good choice,” she said then walked away.

Stark waited for Steve. Steve joined him.

“Come on, Cap, my jet awaits,” Stark said.

Steve followed behind Stark. He was wearing his stealth suit and had his shield on his back.

“Do I need a change of clothes?” asked Steve.

“Don't worry about it,” Stark replied.

They headed to elevator banks and took an elevator down to the underground area where Quinjets were kept. Steve followed Stark to a jet shaped between a Quinjet and a top of the line personal jet. It had an Avengers A on the tail. They entered it.

“JARVIS, prepare for takeoff,” Stark ordered his AI.

“Gladly, sir,” said JARVIS.

Stark looked at Steve and waved his hands at some of the seating.

“Sit, relax,” said Stark.

Steve took his shield off his back and sat in a comfortable leather seat.

“I don't have any flight attendents on this trip, but I can serve you some food or drink if you want,” said Stark.

He walked over and sat down. Stark had a bag of organic trail mix in his hand.

“Who is going to fly this?” asked Steve.

“JARVIS will,” smiled Stark.

“I am able to fly this jet as well as do many other things,” JARVIS spoke up.

“What's the mission?” asked Steve.

“Ahh, the mission. It's simple. AIM has a research lab up in Alaska. I hacked their system and found out that they are developing a sort drone/robot – kind of like a Transformer,” Stark said.

Steve looked at him as if he was an idiot.

“Don't watch cartoons?” Stark asked.

“No.”

“Okay, well they are developing these drone robots and a sort of spawning mother robot that keeps creating new ones. It's dangerous and needs to be ended and the research lab destroyed,” he said.

“Who will make up the team?” asked Steve.

“Me. Rhodey in his War Machine armor, Ant-man, but in his Giant Man mode, Wasp, and Spider-man, if he's done with his day at high school. We are leaving Bruce at home. I don't think we'll need a code green,” said Stark.

“High school?” Steve questioned him.

“Yeah, I'm sort of mentoring Spider-man who is a high school kid from Queens. Good kid with remarkable powers,” said Stark.

“You should leave him at home,” Steve said.

“Why? He's done missions with us. The kids is good,” said Stark.

Steve shook his head then he decided to ask a question he knew he didn't want the answer to, “Do you train as a team at all?”

“No. We wing it,” smiled Stark.

Steve closed his eyes. This was what he was afraid of – no coordination, no real leadership, no plan of action. He'd do his part and return to SHIELD.

“Come on, Cap, don't fret,” said Stark. “I have an apartment waiting for you in the tower. You'll love. We eat and drink real well after a mission.”

“As long as it's a success,” said Steve.

“Good point,” smiled Stark.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha had raven colored hair and blue contact lenses. She dressed in jeans with knee high boots, a black silk shirt, and a red leather coat. Hidden on her were two Glocks, four knives, and a stun baton. Clint had a four days growth of beard, wore a baseball cap, and sunglasses. He wore jeans, a gray tee shirt, and brown leather jacket. Hidden on him were two Glocks, ammo, and five throwing knives. They arrived the day before at Novi Grad and it didn't take long for them to get a sense of the lay of the land.

Hydra had a HQ in the city and, of course, the base that was several miles out of the city. Clint ate a sausage and drank a local beer, while Natasha drank water.

“This building is highly guarded. My bet is that there are computers in their that will allow us to get all the intel we need,” said Natasha.

“Lots of guards and I bet Hydra can send re-enforcements in minutes,” said Clint. “We need to get in quietly, get out with style, and have a stealth Quinjet waiting for us on the roof.”

“I agree,” smiled Natasha. She looked at Clint. “Let's plan this bitch.”

“Yes, ma'am,” smiled Clint.

“Only Steve is allowed to call me ma'am,” she smirked.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve couldn't believe the mess they were in. Scott Lang was down and out. He hoped he wasn't hurt too baldy, but he was untrained and ended up being taken down by five drones. Lang didn't know how to handle overwhelming odds, which training helped with. The Army, Navy, and Air Force didn't train because they were bored, but because gave soldiers operational awareness and allowed them to overcome overwhelming odds.

With Lang down, The Wasp stayed by him to protect his body. This left Stark, Rhodey, and Spider-man to deal with the drones, while he destroyed the spawner. Steve approached the spawner, as he did three new drones left it. He engaged them using his shield and his wits. They were destroyed just in time for three new ones to leave the spawner. He needed to ignore the drones and just still with the spawner, which meant he was going to take maximum damage.

Stark had given him a bomb to plant on the spawner. He set the timer for ten minutes. It was going off one way or another and he'd make sure he was close enough to destroy. Steve used his acrobatic gifts to dodge and avoid the drones, as he got closer and closer to the spawner. Three drones became six drones and it became harder to avoid their weapons. He took a shot of a EDW in the back. Steve knew his body better than anyone else and he knew that vertebrae were damaged. He ignored the pain and kept going forward. Throwing his shield he took out two drones then his shield returned to him.

“Hey, Cap, we need that spawner destroyed,” Stark said in his ear.

Steve didn't answer but kept moving forward. He blocked an EDW with his shield but another drone hit him with a blast that damaged his knee to the point he could barely stand on it. Again, he swallowed the pain and kept moving forward. _If I survive this I'm going to make the Avengers train,_ he thought. 

Steve was almost close enough to toss the bomb at the spawner. It had a magnet attacked to it, so it should stick to its side. He checked the timer. Three minutes. His body took another hit. This time it was broken ribs, at least three, and a punctured lung. Steve coughed up blood, but he kept going until he was close enough then he threw the bomb with everything he had. It attached itself to the side of the spawner. He touched his earpiece.

“Bomb set, less than two minutes. Get out,” he ordered.

“How about you?” asked Stark.

“Forget about me,” said Steve.

His knee gave out. He fell to both knees and coughed up more blood. Just then he saw Stark in his Iron Man armor headed straight towards him. He grabbed Steve by the shoulders and picked him up then he flew away at best speed. Steve tried to stay awake but he started to black out. Too much damage, his body need rest, food, and Natasha. He blacked out.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha was in her black catsuit and Clint was in his stealth suit. He had his bow, which he was using to lay down a series of explosive arrows in the hallway. Natasha finished up at the computer. The drive she filled with intel, she grabbed and slipped into her catsuit then she pulled her sidearms. She touched her earpiece. 

“Exfil ready?” she asked.

“On the roof waiting,” came the answer.

“Hey, Clint, you ready,” she smiled.

“I think it's time to clear out,” he smirked. He pressed a button and the arrows started exploding.

They headed for the roof. Natasha shot the first guards she saw. They went down dead. Steve wasn't on this mission so she didn't have to wound everyone. Clint covered their retreat with more exploding arrows. They reached the roof and the Quinjet appeared leaving stealth mode. Getting on the pilot announced, “Four bogeys coming in. Buckle up, we are going to stealth mode and hitting full speed.”

Natasha and Clint obeyed. They sat on the bench and buckled up.

They could feel the g-force as the Quinjet hit top speed. Clint looked at Natasha and smiled.

“I like a mission that goes clean,” he said.

“One of our easiest lately,” she said.

“Let's hope this intel puts us on a even playing field,” said Clint.

“I wonder how Steve's mission went,” said Natasha.

“He's with the Avengers. What could go wrong?” Clint said.

Natasha didn't answer. All she could think of was all that could go wrong.

 

AVENGERS

 

The Quinjet landed then was brought underground. Both Fury and Hill were waiting for them, which made Natasha's stomach know. Clint grabbed her right hand. He knew something was wrong, too. 

“Romanov, you have the intel?” asked Fury.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Give it to Hill,” said Fury.

She gave the drive to Hill. Fury waved for a re-fueling of the Quinjet. He looked at Clint then at Natasha.

“I'm headed to New York. Rogers was hurt. Banner is taking care of him, but he was hurt,” said Fury. “You two want to come.”

“Try and stop me,” growled Natasha.

Clint nodded yes. The three of them entered the Quinjet. They buckled up and waited for takeoff.

“What happened?” asked Natasha.

“I read the report from Stark. He was honest for a change. Steve ignored his own health and life in order to take out a spawning robot. Colonel Rhodes report said that they attacked as individuals as usual and that was working against them. Steve decided to be the good soldier and make the sacrifice to destroy what needed to be destroy in order for them to win. According to Banner, he'll be okay once he fixes a few things,” Fury explained.

“They need...,” Natasha paused.

“A leader,” said Fury. “They need Rogers.”

“SHIELD needs him,” said Clint.

“I won't argue that,” said Fury. “I'm just wondering who needs him more.”

 

AVENGERS

 

They arrived at Avengers Tower. JARVIS told them to proceed to the medical floors. He then gave them a detailed report on Steve's injuries and his current state of being in a medical induced coma. 

“Dr. Banner said the pain he was suffering was interfering with his healing. A medical induced coma was the only way to deal with the pain because pain medication do not work on him,” JARVIS explained. “He has since started to heal at an excellent rate.”

Fury, Natasha, and Clint entered medical. A curtain surrounded a patient while Scott Lang was in another hospital bed. Hank Pym and Janet were visiting him. Fury stopped to check him out.

“Broke your leg?” asked Fury.

“A drone whatever it was cracked my shin and broke the leg. I'm mean, Cap, warned me, but I thought you know... ouch,” replied Scott.

“Scott, you sound like and idiot,” said Hank.

“I feel like you,” he said.

They moved on to Banner who was in conversation with Dr, Cho. Banner looked at them and stopped talking.

“How is he?” asked Fury.

“We'll bring him out of the coma tomorrow. His body will be sufficiently healed by then to deal with the pain,” said Banner.

“Any serious damage?” asked Natasha.

“None that won't heal. Damaged vertebrae, broken ribs, punctured lung, concussion, and serious damage to his right knee. A normal man who have been killed,” said Banner.

“His bone density and regeneration saved him from permanent damage,” said Cho.

Stark came walking into medical. He sauntered up to Fury, Natasha and Clint.

“Hey, gang,” he said.

“Your people need training,” growled Fury.

“Not going to argue,” said Stark. “Working on a training center with state of the art training gear.”

“You need someone to train them,” said Fury.

“Again, no argument and when Cap is willing to pick up his Captain America mantle the job is all his,” said Stark.

“He belongs to SHIELD,” Natasha said, sounding exactly what she was a woman worried about her man. He belonged to her.

“You and Cap making the beast with one back, Red?” asked Stark.

“Shut up, Stark,” snapped Clint.

“I want to see him,” said Natasha.

“He's in a coma,” said Banner.

“I want to sit with him for awhile,” said Natasha.

Banner looked at her and recognized the concern was deeper than teammate. He nodded and pulled back the curtain so she could join Steve. He was attached to medical machines and lying there with his eyes closed. Natasha sighed. She pulled a chair up to the bed and took his right hand in both of hers.

“I'm right here, Steve, and I'm not leaving you,” she said.

Outside of the curtain, Stark looked amused.

“They are slapping uglies, aren't they?” he asked.

“Stark, I really mean this for the sake of your health, leave them alone,” said Clint. “Steve and Natasha love each other. Period. No jokes and no bullshit.”

“Okay, cupid,” Stark said.

Clint looked at Fury and said, “Don't even act like you don't know.”

“I wasn't going to,” smiled Fury. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Steve laid on his back in Natasha's bed. A white silk sheet covered him. He was bare chested. His face was a mix of pleasure and anguish as he tried to breathe through the pleasure. Under the the silk sheet was Natasha. Her head bobbed up and down, as she moaned while Steve groaned through gritted teeth.

“Nat,” he groaned loudly.

She picked up the pace. Steve fought back an orgasm, but he wasn't strong enough. Finally, he let go. Even though, he let go, Natasha continued until his body was shaking and he was groaning again and on the verge of pleading for her to stop. She stopped and crawled up from under the sheet. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she crawled up and kissed him. Steve returned the kiss. She lay down beside him.

“Was that your first blow job?” she asked him.

He nodded in the affirmative unable to speak yet.

“Okay, I now know how to get you to stop speaking,” she smirked.

“I'm having trouble thinking straight right now,” he said.

“Speaking and thinking then,” she smiled.

“Um... wow,” he sighed.

“I'm glad to have you back home,” she purred.

“Home?” he asked.

“My home and yours if you want,” she said.

“I want very much,” he said then he kissed her long and hard.

He started to get erect again. Natasha reached down and felt his arousal.

“Nat,” he groaned.

“What do you want to do, Steve?” she asked him in a husky voice.

“I want to make love to you,” he said as she worked her hand up and down on him.

“One condition – I'm on top. I just want you to lay there and let me do the rest,” she growled.

“Uh huh,” was his response.

Natasha moved on top of him and with her right hand guided him into her. She moaned as she allowed herself to get used to his size then she started to move slowly.

“Jesus, Nat,” Steve mumbled.

“I'm in charge, soldier. You just enjoy the ride,” she smiled.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha was called in by Fury. A former KGB and FSB agent turned Hydra was captured. His name was Vladimir Belinsky. Natasha knew him and knew him well. Strike team 6 caught him in Afghanistan selling weapons to terrorists.

Steve decided to go along with her. Once they arrived she went to change into her catsuit, Steve decided to stay in his chinos, chambray shirt, and leather jacket. Clint met him in the viewing area where Fury and Hill were also waiting. Through a two way mirror they watched Belinsky yawn and look as if he didn't have a problem in the world.

“He's a piece of work,” said Clint. “He trained assassins and spies, as well as ran black ops. Belinsky became Hydra because he craved more chaos and violence in the world.”

“Nat knows him?” asked Steve.

“One of her many trainers in the Red Room,” said Clint.

“He's looks to be fifty,” said Steve.

“Fifty-two to be exact,” said Clint. “Imagine when he was in his twenties he taught young girls how to kill without feelings. As I said the man is a piece of work.”

Natasha entered the interview room. She didn't have any weapons on her. She sat across from Vladimir, who was chained to the table. Seeing Natasha he smiled.

“Little Black Widow, it has been years,” he said.

“They are both trained in the same interrogation techniques, so Nat is going to have to try something different,” Clint told Steve.

Steve nodded and watched. Natasha put her boots up on the table. She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, and stared at him. Vladimir stared back with a pleasant smile on his face.

“Why aren't you dead?” she asked him.

“Lucky,” he answered.

“Selling weapons in Afghanistan was a cover, wasn't it?” she said. “You were there for another reason.”

“Little widow still the best student,” he chuckled.

“Why were you there, Vlad?” she asked.

“I love the hot weather. It is such a contrast from Siberia,” he smiled. It was an unctuous smile that made skin crawl.

Natasha thought about it immediately – Siberia. Siberia was important to the KGB and Hydra because it was where they kept and programmed the Winter Soldier. He was letting her know that the Winter Soldier was in play, but it was more than that.

“We are going to dance, aren't we?” she asked.

“You were always a beautiful dancer,” he said.

“The super soldier serum Russia developed with the help of Hydra has been used again, hasn't it? The Winter Soldier was given it and then programmed to be an assassin. The serum changed him less than most, so he had to be programmed and reprogrammed and put on ice for years. A fragile effective toy that needed to be used careful and for short periods so his memories would come back. But you're redeveloped it and given it to someone else, someone who is now unstable and difficult like the rest of those given this flawed serum. Except for the Winter Soldier,” Natasha stated.

Vladimir clapped even though it was difficult with the handcuffs and chains. He smiled at her.

“You were the best,” he said.

“Who is it and who are they supposed to kill?” she asked.

“Widow, you can't make me talk. There is nothing you can offer me to make me talk,” he said.

She took her boots off the table and stood up. Walking over to Vladimir she stood behind him for a moment then touched his left shoulder. He jumped at her touched. She then waited and touched his right shoulder. This time he was prepared and didn't jump out of his skin. Using her speed, she moved from behind him to in front of him and with her right hand grabbed his throat.

Hill stood up as if she was going to interfere, but Fury placed his left hand on her and stopped her.

“Let her work,” he said.

“All I have to do is apply a little pressure and I'll crush your trachea,” Natasha told him. “No one can stop me. No one but you. Tell me the truth and I'll let you live. Remain silent or lie to me and you die,” she stated.

“Alexei Shostakov is now the Red Guardian, deadly, jealous and insane. He wants his Widow back and has been told that Captain Rogers needs to die for that to happen. And the Winter Soldier has been activated once again and given his assignment – Captain Steve Rogers. Hydra wants him dead,” said Vladimir.

“Just two assassins,” smiled Natasha.

“Two greatest assassins in the world. Trained by KGB and bent by Hydra,” said Vladimir. “You're husband is coming for you, Little Widow.”

Natasha let go of him then she took two steps away from him, stopped, did a twisting kick hitting him right in the jaw knocking him out, and then walked away completely. She looked at the two way mirror.

“Nick, we have a problem,” she said.

Everyone adjoined to Fury's office. It had been a difficult interrogation for Natasha's but she acted as if they talked about the weather. Steve felt confused. Alexei Shostakov was jealous of him because he was Nat's husband. He looked over at Natasha but she stared at Fury.

“We need security to go over to Rogers' apartment and beef up security,” said Fury.

“He's staying with me,” Natasha spoke up.

Hill looked at her in surprise, but Fury acted unfazed.

“How's your security?” he asked.

“Top of the line. Bullet proof glass, alarms wired straight to SHIELD response teams, enforced door,” she checked off.

Fury looked at Steve.

“You need to carry a panic button. If you are attacked, you push the button then response teams head straight for you,” said Fury.

“I'll drop by security and get one,” said Steve.

“Good. For now we'll stay with this level of security, but if we have to then we up the level,” said Fury.

“Do you want me to freelance, act as a shadow?” asked Clint.

“Let me think about it,” said Fury.

“I could arrange a few things,” said Hill.

“No,” sighed Fury.

“Anybody hungry? I'm hungry,” said Clint. He looked at his watch. “It's lunchtime. Now I'm not in the mood for cafeteria food. Who wants Buffalo wings, burgers, waffle fries, and a pitcher of beer?”

“I do,” Steve said.

“Go to lunch, but first pick up the panic button,”said Fury.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha and Steve entered her apartment. Lunch was convivial, though Steve couldn't wait to get Natasha alone to talk. He took off his leather jacket and watched her, as she slipped out of her coat. Reading her body language he could see she was defensive and cut off right now.

“Who is Alexei Shostakov?” he asked.

She sat down with a heavy sigh then started to take her boots off. Once they were off, she looked up at Steve.

“When I was 18 I was given an assignment. It was Alexei Shostakov. He was a top athlete and pilot, a young man of great skills. The KGB wanted him, so they used me to recruit him. I seduced him, married him, and introduced him to my handler. Because he loved me, he joined the KGB. They trained him to be a top field agent, someone who could do anything. He thought we'd stay married, but I divorced him and dropped out of his life,” she explained.

“Did you love him?” Steve asked.

She closed her eyes and then said, “I need to open one of those bottles of Russian vodka that Stark gave me.”

Steve didn't press it. She must have loved him. Hell, she might still love him. And Hydra turned him into a super assassin. Suddenly, he felt the need to run, to exercise. He walked into the bedroom and changed into gray sweatpants, tee shirt, and a US Army hoodie. Once he put his running shoes on he was ready.

Exiting the bedroom he saw that Natasha was into her second glass of vodka. She needed time alone.

“I'm taking a jog,” he said.

He walked over to the table where his keys, cellphone, and the panic button were.

“Steve, you...,” Natasha started to speak.

“I'm going to jog to my apartment. My shield is still there and I think I'm going to need it,” he said. “I'll call you.”

Before she could say anything else, Steve left. Natasha sighed again then her eyes started to burn with tears. She knew she didn't handle that well with Steve, but Alexei was a painful subject.

Steve kept his speed under control. SHIELD once clocked him going seventy miles hour when running at full speed. He didn't need the attention running down the streets of DC at that speed. His apartment was far enough away from Natasha's to be a good jog. If the widows were boarded up when he got there he was going to stay the night in his place. He still was paying rent on it and he decided he needed some time alone.

Picking up the pace a little, enough to seem like a world class runner, he got to his apartment building. Letting himself in he made it to his apartment and let himself in. The place looked better than he thought. It needed painting and one wall need work where he threw a Hydra agent into it. Unzipping the hoodie he exhaled then he walked over to the refrigerator to see if there was any beer left. He opened it and saw nothing. Everything was gone. If he was going to stay tonight, he'd have to either order out or go to the store.

He walked into the bedroom and retrieved his shield, which he wanted to place beside the front door. As he grabbed his shield there was a knock on the door. He put his shield on his right arm and went to answer the door. Looking through the spy hole, he saw the back of a man's head.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Contractor. I need to take some measurements,” he said.

Steve started to open the door. Once he opened it a little a mighty kick opened it the rest of the way pushing Steve back onto the sofa. He rolled off the sofa and came up with his shield in a protective position. A knife hit it and bounced off.

“Captain America, I presume,” said the man. Now he had a Russian accent.

“Alexei Shostakova, I presume,” said Steve.

“My moi lubimi has talked about me,” he said. “That minx. I'll have to punish her.”

“You won't touch her,” growled Steve.

“Says the weak American,” laughed Alexei.

The two men attacked each other. Steve had his shield and Alexie had a Spetsnaz knife. The fight started at vicious and grew worse. The two men fought not to kill but to destroy each other. Once Steve took a punch to the ribs, he knew he didn't have to hold back at all. The serum Alexei had made him almost his equal.

Alexei cut Steve across the left arm and then again across his right ribcage. This led Steve to push him back so hard that the two of the them went through the wall into the hallway. Once in the hallway Steve hit Alexei in the gut with the edge of his shield. When he bent over from the pain, Steve hit him in the face with the shield at full strength. The Russian went up into the air and came down on the hallway floor unconscious.

It was then that Steve saw a long dark hair man. He wore a mask that covered his lower face and was dressed in all black leather, including the black leather jacket he wore. The man was pointing an MP-443 Grach pistol at him. He started to fire at Steve, who lifted his shield just in time. The bullets bounced off his shield harmlessly.

In a moment of instinct Steve bounced his shield off the floor in a throw at the new assassin. His shield was about to hit the man when he reached with his left hand and caught the shield. No one had ever done that before. He caught his shield easily and held it in his hand. The man then threw the shield at Steve, who he make an adjustment to catch it.

Alexei started to moan. He was coming around. Steve put the shield on his right left arm and with his right had he reached into his sweatpants pocket and pressed the panic button.

“ _Comrade, get up. We must leave,”_ the new assassin said to Alexei in Russian. 

Alexei slowly got up. He looked at Steve with hatred.

“I will kill you myself. No one else,” he said.

“I'll be waiting,” responded Steve.

The two assassins took off. Steve looked at his left forearm. The wounds was already healing. The same for his ribcage injury. He looked at his apartment. It was no longer habitable. Steve shook his head then he went into the apartment to pack a couple of bags. He was going to spend the night at the Triskelion. There was something about the second assassin that was familiar to him. Somehow he thought he knew him from somewhere or some time.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve has changed into jeans and a black tee shirt by the time Natasha arrived at the Triskelion. She ordered person after person to tell her where Steve was but no one knew. Next she went to Fury's office to find Steve and Fury sitting comfortably on his sofa drinking single malt scotch.

“What the hell happened?” she demanded to know.

“Alexei Shostakov and I think the Winter Soldier attacked me. I fought them off and they left before the response team could get there,” Steve stated. 

“He kicked Alexei butt,” smiled Fury. “We had cameras placed in his apartment and the hallway. The Winter Soldier is another problem. He's too smart, too good. He knew not to waste too much time.”

“He caught my shield with his left hand,” Steve said softly.

“Steve, why didn't you call me?” Natasha asked.

Steve looked at her and wanted to say that she needed time alone, but instead he said, “I needed some time to think. There is something familiar about the Winter Soldier. I think I know him.”

“There are rumors that he was an American soldier that the Russian army found during World War II. He was dying and they saved him and turned him into the Winter Soldier,” said Natasha. “But there are a lot of rumors about the Winter Soldier.”

“So I might have served with him,” Steve said more to himself than to anyone else. “I want to sketch him tonight when I'm alone.”

“What do you mean alone?” asked Natasha.

“Nick thinks it is best that I stay here and I agree. Too much of a chance of collateral damage if I'm out there right now. I can stay here for now,” Steve said.

“You're safe at my place,” she stated.

Steve stood up and walked over to Natasha. He took her hands in his and then kissed her forehead.

“You have things to work out on your own. I saw how you reacted to Alexei Shostakov's name. You have unresolved feelings there. I don't want to intrude on them,” he said.

She looked up into his blues and then she said, “I don't love him. I have guilt, not love. I love you.”

He smiled then kissed her gently on the lips.

“I love you, Nat. I think you should call Clint and have him over as backup. I think you need some time to think without me pressuring you,” he said.

“Steve,” she sighed.

“I'll be here. You know where to reach me,” he smiled. “Now Fury has promised the best pizza in town. Three pies are being delivered – one for him and two for me. You want to stay for some?”

“I think I'll call Clint,” she said then she pulled him down and kissed him passionately. “I know who I want and who I love.”

Steve smiled.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve slept maybe an hour on his couch in his office. He could have found a cot somewhere but he wanted to stay to himself. The couch was too small, but he had worse sleeping conditions during the war. All his body needed was two or three hours a night, or he could go without sleep for days as long as he carbed up.

Sitting on his couch in his boxers with a tee shirt, he almost naked. If anyone walked in on him he'd blush, but it was now two-forty in the morning and no one was going to walk in on him. Putting his head back he closed his eyes to see if he could sleep sitting up. It was actually more comfortable. Unexpectedly, the light went on in his office. He opened his eyes to see Natasha standing there in a long black leather coat and holding an overnight bag.

“I couldn't sleep without you,” she said.

“I sleep better with you, too,” he smiled.

“Good,” she said then she turned off the light and slipped out of the coat.

She was now standing in front of him nude. Suddenly, Steve had a difficult time swallowing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

“Natasha,” he said her name hoarsely.

“Do you mind if I make myself comfortable, Captain?” she smirked.

“Uh huh,” was his answer.

She walked over to him, leaned over, pulled off his boxers with some help, and then she straddled him. Pulling his tee shirt off, she tossed it behind her then she grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Don't doubt this, Rogers, I love you more than any man I've known,” she said.

He returned the kiss, as she guided his arousal into her. Slowly, she undulated in his lap.

“I love you, Nat,” he growled.

“Yeah, I noticed,” she smiled then kissed him again.

“It's going to be a long night,” smiled Steve.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha slept on the couch. He used his jacket as a blanket for her. Steve sat at his desk with the desk light on, his sketch pad out, and a pencil in hand. He started to sketch the Winter Soldier. Before the serum and vita rays, he had an excellent memory, but after them he had an edetic memory. Closing his eyes he summoned the Winter Soldier into his mind then he started to sketch. First he sketched him standing then he sketched him aiming a weapon at him, and finally he sketched just his face. Using that edetic memory he out as much detail into his sketch as possible – shape of the eyes, forehead, nose, and cheekbones.

Steve placed the pencil down and stared at the Winter Soldier's face. He stared at it and that feeling that he knew the man got stronger and stronger. Reaching into his bag he grabbed colored pencils then he colored in the Winter Soldier's eyes. Those blue eyes he knew those blue eyes. They were Bucky's blue eyes. Not meaning to do it he crushed the pencil in his right hand. His stomach knotted and he started to breathe heavily.

Natasha woke up. She sat up and looked at Steve, who looked like he just saw a ghost. He was staring at his sketch pad.

“Steve, what's wrong?” she asked.

“Bucky. Bucky is the Winter Soldier,” he stated.

He stood up and looked at Natasha.

“I need all the intel we have on him, including rumors,” he said. “I need to talk to Fury.”

“Steve,” she tried to stop him, but he was out of his office and the door shut behind him. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

“This could be a problem,” she sighed.

Steve strode down the hallway towards the elevator banks. He passed agents in their uniforms, while he wore jeans and a black tee shirt. They gave him a wide berth. Steve got an elevator.

“Fury's office,” he ordered.

The elevator's doors closed. With a slight jerk it started its ascension. Steve couldn't think about anything except the Winter Soldier as James Buchanan Barnes, his best friend, his brother. He doors opened and Steve continued his journey to Fury's office. Walking past Fury's secretary, he opened the door and entered. Deputy Director Hill was seated in the chair in front of the desk nursing a large cup of coffee, while Director Fury sat at his desk eating a bagel and cream cheese and drinking a coffee. They both looked at Steve as if he was crazy.

“You didn't know,” said Fury.

“I know who the Winter Soldier is,” Steve stated.

Both of them looked at him as if he must be joking. Steve glared at them then he walked to the desk and placed the sketch of the face with the newly colored blue eyes down. He pointed to it.

“That's Bucky. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes,” he told them.

“Cap, you got to be kidding. Bucky died falling from mountain into a river,” said Fury.

“Bucky had been experimented on by Zola. God knows what he did to him,” said Steve.

“We never had a photo of the Winter Soldier before,” said Hill. “This is photo realistic quality. I could run this through facial recognition, including James Barnes face.”

“Do it,” Fury said then he looked at Steve. “You're sure about this.”

“He was my best friend. We grew up together. After my mother I had Bucky and no one else,” Steve said.

“Run it,” said Fury.

Hill grabbed the sketch and her coffee and left the office. Steve looked at Fury.

“Can I have my breakfast now?” he asked.

“Um.. Sorry,” said Steve.

He left the office and returned to his own office to find a dressed Natasha. She looked at him with concern.

“Hill is running the sketch through facial recognition,” he said.

“Let's get breakfast,” she said.

He nodded yes.

 

AVENGERS  
  


Natasha convinced Steve to workout rather than sit and wait for answers. He stood in front the heavy bag with his hands tapped and pounded it. Natasha got a couple of wannabe field agents to spar with her. Three on one, the odds were in her favor. As she dismantled these agents, out of the corner of her eye she kept an eye on Steve. He was about to punch a hole in the heavy bag. It would be the first of the day for him. She turned her head to defend herself and heard the sound of a heavy bag hitting the floor. Natasha sent the agent to the floor then she turned to see Steve picking up the damaged heavy bag.

The last agent tried to attack her from behind. She ducked under his attack, gave him a hi throw then stopped short of landing her knee on his throat. He tapped out. She stood up, walked over to the ropes, slipped out of the ring, and joined Steve.

“Fury will take those out of your pay,” she said.

“That reminds me. I need to talk to my landlord. I think he wants me to move out,” Steve smiled.

“I have room for you, Rogers,” she said.

“But do you want me full-time?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think I do,” she smirked. “Now, let's go find Hill. She has to have something by now.”

“It's Bucky,” Steve stated.

The two of them made their way to Hill's office. When they arrived Steve was struck at how different it was from Fury's. It wasn't luxurious like Fury's, but a worker's space with no room for sofa or armchairs. They entered her office. She was on the phone.

“I know. I know,” she repeated and then rolled her eyes. “I will.”

She hung up then she looked at Steve.

“86% match that the Winter Soldier is James Buchanan Barnes. Nose, ears, eyes, forehead are all a match,” she stated.

“You were talking to Fury,” Natasha stated.

Hill nodded then she looked at the two of them like her life had become infinitely more difficult.

“His orders are simple. He wants Shostakov dead and he wants Barnes in custody so he can be hospitalized and helped. We are treating him like a victim,” said Hill.

“Thank God,” sighed Steve.

“And protection for Steve?” asked Natasha.

“We are working on that,” said Hill.

“I'm it,” said Natasha.

“I'll do it, too,” added Clint, who just walked into the office.

“Do you know what you are volunteering for?” asked Hill.

“Hell no but if Nat is up for it then I am,” he smiled.

“I'll talk to Fury,” she said.

 

 

AVENGERS

 

Coulson's team were added to the mission to capture the Winter Soldier. Clint as a sniper himself would hunt the Winter Soldier and take him down with a powerful sedative before he got his shot off to kill Steve. Natasha would act as his spotter. Coulson and his team would set up a parameter around Steve. If the Red Guardian got through then Steve was to deal with him, but if the Winter Soldier tried to take Steve down up close then it was their duty to stop it. Steve agreed to be the goat tethered to a stake – the bait.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve went for a Sunday morning jog. It was his usual jog around the Potomac. First, he get up early and go to Sunday Mass then he'd take his fifteen mile jog. His headed over the Memorial Bridge breathing in the cold air when Steve caught out of the corner of his eye a van pull over and the side door slip open. A sniper's rifle's nozzle stuck out the van aimed at Steve. Steve reacted immediately and dove over the side of the bridge and into the river below.

Before the van door could shut, a stealth Quinjet appeared and Clint kneeling on the ramp fired three shots. One hit the sniper, one hit the driver, and one ht the passenger. He hit them with a sedative that would make the Hulk groggy. The Winter Soldier stepped out of the van. He looked as if he was fighting the sedative, so Clint put another dart into him.

Natasha, who was acting as Clint's backup, noticed Steve swimming in the Potomac. The river was cold enough that a normal person would freeze to death in the water in six minutes. She had no idea how long Steve could last.

“For God's sake,” she growled, as she turned and yelled at the pilots, “Lower this thing.”

As the Quinjet lowered, four SHIELD SUVs pulled up beside the van. The put adamantium cuffs on the Winter Soldier's wrists and ankles and dragged him in one of the SUVs. The other two Hydra agents were handcuffed and out in a single SUV. They sped away.

The Quinjet almost touched the water. Clint lower his rifle for Steve to grabbed then he pulled him onto the Quinjet. Steve was shivering, as Clint and he entered the Quinjet and the ramp was raised. Natasha had two Mylar blankets waiting for Steve. He sat down on the bench and she covered him.

“What were you thinking driving into the Potomac?” she asked him.

“Didn't want to give Bucky the chance to shoot me,” he answered.

“Well, I nailed him twice,” said Clint. “He didn't get a shot off.”

“Good,” Steve shivered.

Natasha took his right hand and started to rub it.

“With the Red Guardian I get to use bullets instead of sedative darts,” smiled Clint.

“Take a hot shower once we get to the Triskelion. Bucky will be out for hours,” said Natasha.

Steve smiled at her.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve took a hot shower and changed into his stealth suit with his shield on his back. He had no intention of letting anyone but him interview Bucky once he came out of his stupor. Natasha and Clint could interrogate the other Hydra agents, but Bucky was his and his alone. He marched down the hallway towards medical to take on Bucky's state. Fury was talking to a doctor.

“Cap, he'll be awake in two hours,” said Fury. “Once he's awake we'll have him brought to an interrogation room for you.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Steve.

“Clint and Natasha are interrogating the Hydra agents. They'll have everything worth getting from them shortly,” said Fury. He looked at his watch. “Have you had breakfast?”

“No, sir,' said Steve.

“Join me. The cafeteria actually makes a pretty good eggs Benedict,” said Fury.

“Never had that before,” said Steve.

“You'll love it, Cap,” smiled Fury. “I'll make sure they give you a double order.”

Steve and Fury walked down the hallway towards the elevator banks.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha and Clint nursed coffee as they sat in the observation room and waited for Bucky and Steve to start their reunion. Besides coffee, Clint had a hot dog he got from the cafeteria. Natasha looked at it and scowled.

“How can you eat that?” she asked him.

“I'm America. The hot dog, especially the chilly dog, is part of the culture,” Clint smiled. “I used to live off of these in the circus.”

“It's not real food,” she said.

“And Buffalo wings are?” he asked her.

“Chicken wings. Real food. Hot dogs, God knows what they are made of,” she said.

“Cats and baby chickens,” he said then he took a bite and smiled.

“Hamburgers I can understand. Sausages I understand, but hot dogs are just too American,” stated Natasha.

“Steve ate fifteen hot dogs at our last cookout,” smiled Clint. “Do you give him shit?”

“I do a lot things to him,” she smirked.

“Okay, okay, don't give me images in my head. I won't sleep for a week,” Clint teased her.

“Steve is beautiful naked,” Natasha teased back.

“Okay, way too much information, Agent Romanov,” Deputy Director Hill called from two rows back. Natasha laughed, while Clint chuckled.

Suddenly, Fury entered the room. He joined Hill sitting beside her. In the interrogation room James 'Bucky' Barnes was brought into the room by four guards. They handcuffed him to the table and left. Bucky tried to break the cuffs but he couldn't, even though his bionic armed did put a strain on them. Finally, he gave up and sat back in the chair.

Steve entered with two cups of coffee. He placed one his front of Bucky and took a sip from the other one then sat down. Bucky glared at him.

“ _Where am I? Who are you?”_ Bucky asked in Russian. 

“You are at SHIELD Headquarters. I am Captain Steven Grant Rogers and you are James Buchanan Barnes. We grew together. I used to call you Bucky and you called me Punk,” said Steve.

“ _I am the Winter Soldier,”_ he said in Russian. 

“You are James 'Bucky' Barnes,” Steve corrected him.

“You are my assignment. I was sent here to kill you,” Bucky stated.

“We were best friends. We are best friends,” Steve stated.

“I have no friends,” growled Bucky.

“Remember the Howling Commandos. Dum Dum Dugan. Sergeant Fury. Izzy Cohen, Gabe Jones, Dino Manelli, Rebel Ralston, Junior Juniper, Percy Pinkerton...,” Steve started.

“Pinky,” Bucky used his nickname.

“Yeah, Pinky. You and he liked to hit on women wherever we went,” said Steve.

“I am the Winter Soldier,” said Bucky.

“I led the Commados. You were Sergeant Bucky Barnes. You were our sniper and my best friend,” said Steve.

Bucky started to pull at the chains. The coffee spilled. He pulled harder and harder but they wouldn't break. Finally, he calmed down. He sat there breathing heavily.

“I am the Winter Soldier,” he stated.

“No. You've been brainwashed and used by the KGB and Hydra. You aren't some killing machine, but you are James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve stated.

“I have a headache,” Bucky growled.

“Do you want water or maybe some food?” Steve asked.

“I want to kill you,” he answered.

“No, you don't, Buck. Remember, I'm with you until the end of the line. I'll never give up on you,” Steve told him.

“Punk,” Bucky growled.

Steve smiled, “Yeah, that's me, Buck. Steve. Punk. You started calling me that when I'd get into fights with bullies bigger than me. Actually, everyone was bigger than me.”

“I don't know what you are talking about,” growled Bucky.

He rubbed his forehead like he was getting a headache.

“You are from Brooklyn, New York,” Steve stated. “Brooklyn. Remember Brooklyn.”

“No... yes.... no,” growled Bucky.

“Your father was William Barnes. Your mother was Ann. You had two sisters both of them younger than you, Anna and Mary. Father O'Malley wouldn't let us be altar boys because we laughed too much,” said Steve.

“Stop it. I've got a headache. Stop,” Bucky pleased.

“Buck, don't let them win. Break through the walls that they put up in your mind. Break through and remember,” Steve pleaded.

“Please, stop it, Punk. It hurts,” Bucky begged.

“Okay, Buck,” Steve reached over and touched his hand. “I'll stop for now. I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you. We are like brothers. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

AVENGERS

 

After a rest period for Bucky, Steve had another go at him. This time it lasted for two hours and there seemed to be some headway made. At the end of the interrogation, Bucky was led off to a high security cell where a psychologist interviewed him and a medical doctor examined him. Steve watched. When dinner was served Bucky, Steve made sure it was foods that Bucky used to like, so he ended up with meatloaf, mashed potato and gravy, and creamed corn along with milk and coffee. He was thrilled to see Bucky eat the food with gusto.

Around seven o'clock Natasha came to take him home. He was sitting in an observation room watching Bucky.

“Steve, it's time to go home,” she said.

He looked at her. The expression on his face was one of sadness. She wanted to take his face in her hands and kiss him but fought the urge.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because you haven't eaten and you need rest. He'll be here tomorrow,” she said.

“It's Bucky, Nat. It's really Bucky. I left him behind. I didn't go back to find his body and this is what happened to him. It's my fault,” he said.

“Steve, you didn't program him to be a murderer. The KGB did,” she told him.

“But...,” he started.

“No, buts,” she said.

She took his right hand in hers and pulled him to his feet.

“We are going to have food and then a shower. After that we are going to bed,” she said.

“I'd like that,” he smiled.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha opened her apartment door. It was dark and she and Steve entered. As she went to turn on the lights, her instincts kicked into gear. Someone was in the apartment. She looked over at Steve, who seemed still to be thinking about Bucky instead of paying attention to his terrain. Out of the dark, a throwing knife hit him in the shoulder. This woke him up enough so that the second knife throw at him hit the wall. Steve hit the floor. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

“My wife, you're home,” Alexei said.

Natasha pulled her Glocks out. She was ready to get a final divorce.

“Your new man is Captain America,” he said. “What is a Russian assassin doing with such a man?”

“Loving him,” she answered.

Alexei opened up on Steve with his Makarov pistol. Steve avoided the hail of bullets. Natasha opened up on Alexei, but he was wearing body armor. She heard him laughed as her bullets peppered his chest.

“Darling, you hurt my feelings,” he said. “I will have to punish you later.”

With those words, Steve growled then attacked Alexei. He had the throwing knife in his hand that was embedded in his shoulder. Alexei took a tactical knife out of its sheath and attacked Steve. The two men began to brutalize each other in the living room, as Natasha took her cellphone out and called for backup.

“I hate you,” Alexei said to Steve.

“I don't really care,” Steve replied.

Steve kicked him with a push kick that sent Alexei against the wall. He followed this up by dodging the tactical knife then he punched Alexei in the ribs with a punch that held nothing back. With satisfaction he knew that ribs broke. He followed the punch to the ribs with a left to the jaw and another right to the ribcage. Alexei coughed up blood then he caught Steve by surprise with the tactical knife in the side. He tried to pull it out, but Steve grabbed his wrist, broke it and then he kicked Alexei through the wall this time. Steve pulled the knife out himself, tossed it aside, and then attacked Alexei again.

“I was wrong about you,” Alexei smiled a bloody smile, “you are a killer.”

“How the hell did you think I survived World War II,” said Steve. “Hydra tried to kill me everyday.”

“I hope they succeed,” said Alexei.

He pulled another Makarov out of his vest, put it under his chin, and committed suicide. Steve stepped back and looked at the man then he shook his head in disgust.

“Steve,” Natasha came up beside him.

“He's dead,” sighed Steve.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Natasha was being debriefed by Maria Hill in her office. Steve sat in Fury's office waiting for Fury to speak. He was reading a Pad. Putting the Pad down he looked at Steve.

“He killed himself,” Fury stated. “I didn't see that coming.

“I had him beat. He knew it. At least four ribs were broke, probably a punctured lung, plus, I wasn't holding back like I did before. He was strong, agile, fast, but I was stronger, faster, more agile,” Steve told him. “I didn't want him to kill himself. I wanted to take him in so we could get intel from him.”

“Small loss,” said Fury. “The doctors are making progress with Bucky, though. They had him on some meds that might help with his memory. They say his sessions with you have him disturbed which is good. You are getting to him.”

“When can I see him again?” asked Steve.

“Today, but don't push it like before. Try to get him talking, or, at least remembering,” said Fury.

“I'll try to get him to talk. He loved his mother. Maybe I can talk about her a little,” said Steve.

“He's having breakfast now. Why don't you see him after he eats. He might be in a good mood,” said Fury.

“I could use some coffee, maybe a donut or six before seeing him,” said Steve.

“Get to the cafeteria and get yourself some coffee and donuts,” smiled Fury.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve entered the interrogation room. Bucky was cuffed to the table and wearing a orange jumpsuit. Steve observed him for a few moments. There was darkness under his eyes from lack of sleep and he looked as if he was a man trying to deal with something that was too big to deal with alone. He scowled at Steve, who sat across from him.

“I am the Winter Soldier,” he told Steve then in Russian he added. “ _You are my enemy.”_

“ _We have never been enemies,”_ Steve replied in Russian. “But you know that, Buck, don't you?”

“What do you want?” asked Bucky.

“I just want to talk. You can sit and listen if you like and I'll do all the talking,” Steve told him.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

“Do you remember the Thanksgiving when my mother was sick. She couldn't get out of bed because of a fever and congestion. You and your mom, Annie, came our apartment. She said it was leftovers from the Thanksgiving dinner and she set the table for you and I then she went into the bedroom with my mom and fed her broth. Your mother always was a good woman. You and I ate turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy along with green beans. For dessert we had a piece of apple pie then we listened to the radio. It was the most food I ate in months. I think we listened to _The Shadow_ and _The Green Hornet._ You told me that you wanted to be Britt Reid,” Steve told him. “Your mom was a really good woman. I never did thank her for that Thanksgiving.”

Bucky had tears in his eyes then he growled, “Stop it, Punk. It fucking hurts my head. Please, stop it.”

“I can't, Jerk. I need my best friend back. I have to push those walls down so you can remember on your own,” Steve said.

“It hurts my head,” he admitted.

“The docs can help you with that, Buck. They can help the pain,” he said.

“I think I miss them,” said Bucky.

“Who, Buck? Who do you miss?” asked Steve.

“Everyone. Mom, da, my sisters, the Howling Commandos, Peggy, and you,” said Bucky.

“Yeah, I know. Me, too,” smiled Steve.

“I've killed so many people, Punk. They had me kill so many people. I remember them all, too,” Bucky stated. “Steve, I killed the president. I killed Howard Stark and his wife. So many. Men, women. Generals, Businessmen, spies, politicians, and more. My first kill for the KGB was General Patton. They feared him.”

“Buck, you had no control. You were their puppet,” said Steve.

“But I remember all of them. Every single one of them,” he cried.

“Think of the good memories, Buck. Heal then we can deal with the rest,” said Steve.

“Punk,” smiled Bucky.

“Jerk,” replied Steve.

“I want to remember the good thinks. I need to remember them,” said Bucky.

“Good. You will then. The James Buchanan Barnes I knew, I know, doesn't give up,” said Steve.

In the observation room Fury sighed.

“We need to get a list of everyone he's killed and classify it. We are looking at the man who killed Patton and Kennedy. If that got out he'd be put in a cell and never let out. People wouldn't even care that he had no control over his actions,” said Fury.

“You don't think he deserves to be in a cell forever?” asked Hill.

“No, I don't. The man was used. He's a victim. The KGB and Hydra used him,” said Fury.

“I'll classify everything level 10,” she said.

“Good,” said Fury.

Steve left the interrogation room. He entered the observation room. Fury and Hill waited for him to speak.

“He needs lots of help,” said Steve.

“We've contacted the VA and an expert in PTSD is coming tomorrow to work with Sergeant Barnes,” said Fury.

“PTSD? The doctors said I have it. I'm still not too sure what it is,” sighed Steve.

“It's the burden a lot of soldiers who've seen serious battle carry with them, Cap,” said Fury.

“I'd like to meet whoever it is,” said Steve.

“Tomorrow at one,” Hill told him.

“Good, I'll be there,” said Steve. “Now I have to figure out where I'm sleeping tonight. My apartment is wrecked and now Natasha's is also.”

Hill smirked, “Don't worry, Cap. I bet Romanov has taken care of it.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve was dumbfounded when Natasha told him she had a safe house set up in DC just in case something like this happened. She had an artist lost in the Union Station area. If her apartment was nice, her loft left Steve with his mouth open. It had open space, high ceilings, a state of the art kitchen, a master bedroom that Natasha had tricked out just for her, which meant a false wall where she kept weapons behind it. The bathroom had a large walk-in shower and a Jacuzzi.

“Why don't you stay here?” he asked. “I think I like this place better.”

“Because it's my backup, my safe house in DC,” she told him. “My next safe house is an apartment in New York and after that is London and then Paris. I also have one in Milan, and on a Grecian island.”

“How many places do you have?” he asked.

“Don't ask,” she smirked. “I have to be ready to disappear in case I'm burned by whoever I'm working for.”

“I was thinking of buying a place in Brooklyn Heights. It would be someplace I could draw and paint and forget about this awful,” Steve told her.

“Why don't you get in the Jacuzzi and relax,” she offered.

“I don't have any swim trunks,” Steve said.

“Steve, this is my place not work. It's just you and me, so you don't need swim trunks,” she chuckled. “Get in the Jacuzzi and I'll join you in a few minutes.”

“Sure,” he smiled.

Steve stripped off his clothes, got the Jacuzzi started then got in. Sitting in the bench, he put his head back and closed his eyes. The Jacuzzi heated up and his body relaxed. It had been a difficult couple of days.

“Any room for me?” Natasha purred.

She was standing there in a red silk robe. Suddenly, Steve found that he couldn't swallow and his breathing started to pick up. Natasha smiled, as she saw Steve's blue eyes darken with lust. She had him right where she wanted. Slipping off the robe, she got into the Jacuzzi and made her way over to Steve. Straddling his lap, she rubbed up against his arousal then she gave him a long hard kiss.

“Warm in here,” she said in a hoarse voice.

“Very,” he replied.

Natasha slowly started to rub up against him, as his erection grew to its full size. Steve cheeks were red with excitement. Natasha reached into the water and with her right hand guided his erection into her. Steve groaned. She started to slowed undulate up and down.

“I'll call for some takeout after we relax,” she smiled.

“Uh huh,” was his only response.

 

AVENGERS

 

It was three in the morning. Steve slipped out of the bed leaving an exhausted Natasha. He never thought he'd love someone as much as he loved Peggy, but here she was. The red head had gotten completely under his skin. She was now an addiction he needed and didn't want to give up. He knew not to push her too much because her training had turned relationships into something to be avoided. She had relationships before but they always ended badly. According to Clint she made sure that they ended badly.

Steve went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a half full carton of Pad Thai noodles and then a fork and started to eat them. His stomach had been growling. He liked the noodles cold. Later today he was meeting the guy from the VA who was going to help Bucky with his PTSD. Steve wanted Bucky to start being himself again, but he knew it was going to be a long hard slog.

“Hey,” the hoarse voice of Natasha drew his attention, “you left the bed. Anything wrong?”

“Hungry,” he smiled.

He sat down on the couch and Natasha joined him. She curled up her legs and laid her head on his lap.

“This is comfortable,” she purred.

“Yeah, it is,” said Steve.

“Night,” she mumbled and fell back to sleep.

Steve smiled . He ate his cold noodles and looked at the blank TV. If he tried had enough he could probably reach the remote control, but that would wake Natasha. He'd rather that she slept. In a few hours, she'd be up anyhow. Let her sleep for now. He was happy just the way he was.

 

AVENGERS

 

Sam Wilson was escorted through the Triskelion by two agents. Even with a temporary pass he wasn't allowed to roam around alone. They brought him to the high security floor that Bucky was being kept on. Once off the elevator, he was greeted by Director Fury and Captain Steve Rogers.

“Lieutenant Sam Wilson, United States Air Force Para Rescue,” Fury Stated.

“Retired, sir,” said Sam the he looked at Steve and nodded, “Captain Rogers, I am a great admirer of yours. Captain America influence me into joining up.”

“Lieutenant Wilson,” said Steve then he offered his right hand.

They shook hands.

“I'm retired now. It's just Sam,” smiled Sam.

“Sam. Call me Steve,” said Steve.

“I'll try,” he chuckled. “I read the file about Sergeant Barnes. Sounds like a serious case of brainwashing and PTSD. How can I help?”

“I thought someone with experience in the field, someone who dealt with life and death matters, might be able to help Barnes more than a MD or a PHD,” said Fury. “You've got a good rep helping PTSD vets at the local VA.”

“I'll do anything I can for one of Captain America's Howling Commandos,” said Sam. “I won't even ask how they are even alive.”

Sam grinned. Fury nodded.

“I like you, Wilson,” said Fury.

“If you can help Bucky, I'll owe you,” said Steve.

“I may hold you to that,” said Sam.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve sat on the couch with his head back lost in a world of pleasure. In between his legs Natasha knelt. She worked his shaft with both hands and her head bobbed up and down at a rate that left Steve with only seconds before an orgasm. Picking up the speed only slightly and the suction, she drove him over the edge.

“Ahhh,” he groaned as he orgasmed into her mouth.

Natasha kept going until he had nothing left then she cleaned him off and put him away. Before she could give him a kiss there was a knock on the door. She went and answered it. Clint stood there with four pizzas.

“I've brought a pizza for you and I and three for the super soldier,” smiled Clint.

“Come on in,” she said.

Clint walked into the apartment. He placed the pizzas down on the coffee table in front of Steve.

“Hey, Cap,” he said.

“Huh,” was Steve's answer.

“Give him a few minutes. It takes some time for his brain to start working after a blow job,” smirked Natasha.

“Tasha,” Clint moaned, “too much information. And now I have images in my head. I don't need that.”

“Oh, grow up,” smiled Natasha. “I'll get plates and beers.”

Clint said down on the other end from Steve. He looked over at the super soldier.

“Can you talk now?” he asked.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Yeah, I bet,” said Clint. “I checked on Bucky before I left HQ.”

“How is he?” asked Steve.

“Agitated. It seems he wants to leave but we won't let him. Also, he was asking for someone named Dum Dum,” said Clint.

“Dum Dum Dugan. Howling Commando. Bucky and Dum Dum used to go out and drink together,” said Steve.

“I think talking to that Wilson guy was good for him,” said Clint.

Natasha put the plates down and she then handed them each a beer. Clint looked and saw that it was Guinness Draught. He took a sip and shrugged. Steve drank down half the bottle.

“Our pizza is plain old pepperoni and sausage, Nat,” said Clint. “I got Cap the works on his three pizzas.”

“Thanks,” Steve said then he grabbed a plate and a couple of slices of pizza. He started eating. Nat and Clint took a slice and started to eat.

“How is living with each other going?” asked Clint.

“He cooks, cleans, and can make me come, so I'm happy,” said Natasha.

Clint glared at Steve, who stared down at his pizza.

“Is all you two do is have sex?” asked Clint.

“No. He also cooks and cleans,” smirked Natasha.

“Very funny, Nat,” grinned Clint.

“I like it,” Steve said softly. “It's the first time since I've been out of the ice that I feel like I belong somewhere.”

Natasha smiled then she got up from her chair and went over and kissed Steve. It started as a chaste kiss but turned passionate quickly. Clint cleared his throat.

“I was promised that we would watch Star Wars, the real Star Wars not the sequels or the new shit, if I brought pizza. There is the pizza. Are we going to watch or what?” he asked.

“Log into my Amazon Prime account. The original three are in the library,” grinned Natasha, as she sat back down.

“Good. I keep telling Cooper that these are the best but he's too young to discern quality yet. What was your favorite movies and serials growing up, Steve?” asked Clint.

“Westerns. I loved westerns. I'd see one then draw the horses when I got home. Oh, and Flash Gordon and Buck Rogers were the best serials. Buster Crabbe,” he smiled.

“You were in a couple of films, weren't you?” asked Natasha.

“Three films. It took me four weeks to make all three of them,” Steve told her.

“ _Captain America Leads the Way, Captain America Wins the Day, and Captain America and his Men_ ,” stated Clint. “Saw them all as a kid and loved them. Wanted to be one of your men.”

“You are one of my men now,” smiled Steve.

Clint laughed, “I never thought about that. I am one of your men.”

“And me?” asked Natasha.

“You're my gal,” he said shyly.

“If you trying to get some tonight, you just keep sweet talking me,” said Natasha.

“Do you get residuals on those movies?” asked Clint.

“They were set up in an account for me and having been accruing for seventy years. I think I have close to a million dollars in the account. I was thinking of donating it to the Injured Soldier Fund in honor of the Howling Commandos,” said Steve.

“Also all those action figures, playing cards, and games with his image on them have been paying money into a trust fund that Howard Stark set up for him in case his body was ever found,” said Natasha. “There is six million in that account. I have to teach him how to diversify.”

“And keep assets liquid in order to run,” added Clint.

“Have to be ready to run,” agreed Natasha.

“Oh, that reminds me. Sokovia. According to Fury, that country is lost to Hydra. The government is ninety percent Hydra, the military is Hydra, and its growing. He said he wouldn't be surprised if the Red Skull ended up there installed as a tyrant,” explained Clint.

“I won't let that happen,” growled Steve.

“The Red Skull really gets under your skin,” said Clint.

“He should be dead. I'm going to make sure this time that he is,” said Steve.

“Well, the UN is looking to sanction Sokovia because it has actually been threatening its neighbors with invasion,” said Clint.

Natasha looked over at Steve. She could see the mounting anger and need to do something. It was time to calm him.

“Let's watch the movies and worry about the problems of the world later,” she suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” said Clint, who picked up the remote and turned on Amazon Prime.

Steve sat quietly thinking about Hydra and now Bucky. They would probably come for him eventually. He was a valuable asset. There was no way he was going to let them have his friend back. And there was no way he was going to let the Red Skull destroy the peace of this time like he destroyed it during World War II.

“Here we go _– Star Wars. A New Hope_ ,” smiled Clint. “I was still with the circus when I first saw this movie.”

“I was a spy for the KGB,” smiled Natasha.

“I've never seen it,” added Steve.

“Well, shut up and enjoy, old man,” said Natasha.

He smiled at her and she returned the smile. Clint noticed this and smiled to himself. He'd never seen Natasha so happy. He was glad she finally found someone like Steve. But, damn, if he ever hurt her, he'd turn him into a pin cushion with arrows. As for Natasha, he just hoped she didn't feel a need to destroy this relationship like she did all her other ones.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

“The intel shows a weapons sale from Hydra to the Taliban in an Afghan Village that is under the Taliban's command,” said Hill.

The Quinjet was on the way to Afghanistan. Steve, his Strike team, Natasha, and Clint were chosen to stop the sale and take Hydra prisoners if possible. A Seal Team was waiting to back them up.

“If the Taliban gets hold of these energy directed weapons they'll be able to kill a great many US Soldiers,” Hill stated.

“The Seals will handle the Taliban?” asked Second in Command Agent Watson.

“That's the idea,” said Hill.

“What are we talking about in terms of troops for Hydra?” asked Clint.

“Twenty and another one hundred and fifty Taliban, but we expect the Taliban will have difficulty with twenty US Navy Seals,” said Hill.

“We can handle this,” Steve spoke up.

He then stood up and strapped on his helmet and put his shield on his back. Before he could do another things, Natasha tossed him a parachute.

“It's sand not water this time. Use the parachute,” she demanded.

He snorted then put on the parachute. The Strike team started to prepare themselves, as Clint and Natasha checked over each others parachutes. Steve walked up to Hill.

“If we need to get out do you have any backup transportation for us?” he asked.

“We've got a US Marine Osprey on standby ready to come get you along with some Marines as backup,” she told him.

He nodded, “Good.”

Hill cleared her throat and looked at him, “I was wrong about Barnes. He does deserve a second chance. I've been reading what they did to him, wiping his memory of his personal history but not of his kills and then freezing him until he was needed either to train people or kill. It was barbaric.”

“I heard Sam is making the best inroads with him,” he said.

“Yeah, he responds to another soldier well. He asked about you the other day,” said Hill. “He wanted to his commanding officer Captain Rogers.”

Steve smiled. Bucky only asked for that when he thought he was in trouble and he knew that Steve could get him out of the trouble.

“I'll visit him when I get back,” said Steve.

“I was thinking of letting you bring him lunch from outside of the Triskelion,” said Hill.

“A steak and cheese hero with onion rings,” smiled Steve. “He'd like that.”

“We can unlock his good hand but his bionic arm stays cuffed,” she told him.

“No problem,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

The weapons sale was stopped but not without carnage. As the SHIELD agents battled Hydra, the Navy Seals fought the Taliban. Steve was proud of his Strike team which did great damaged against the Hydra troops. As they were ready to clean up the action, to technical vehicles, pickups with fifty caliber machine guns mounted in the back, came riding down on them. Steve noticed that Natasha was defenseless and in the line of fire.

“Nat,” he yelled.

She looked at him as he tossed her his shield. Natasha got behind it and the fifty caliber rounds bounced off his shield. The machine gunner turned to cut down Steve. He did a forward roll avoiding the rounds and ran straight at the vehicle. Clint wanted to laugh as Steve hit it like a linebacker and knocked the pickup over. He ended the other technical with an explosive arrow.

Natasha strode up to Steve and slammed his shield into his chest.

“This is yours,” she growled then walked away.

Steve looked at Clint, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Let's collect some prisoners and weapons and get out of here,” Clint said to Steve.

The trip back was quiet for Steve. Natasha wouldn't talk to him. When they got back to the Triskelion, she stopped him from exited the Quinjet. Clint waited outside but he could hear their conversation.

“You sacrificed yourself for me. That doesn't happen. I won't allow that,” she snarled. “If the Black Widow or Captain America has to die it is the Black Widow. Do you understand?”

“No, I don't” he answered.

“You are more important than I am,” she said.

“Not to me,” he replied.

“Fuck you. I want to be alone tonight. Find somewhere else to sleep,” she told him then she turned and left.

Walking by Clint, she kept going until she was out of sight. Steve exited the Quinjet.

“Give her some time,” Clint said.

“Like I have a choice,” sighed Steve then he looked at Clint. “I did the right thing.”

“I know you did. She knows you did, but she has a bag full of issues to deal with and one of them is worthiness. I'll talk to her,” Clint said.

“Thanks,” Steve mumbled.

“If it is more than tonight, you can stay with me tomorrow night,” said Clint.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Let's go and shower and change,” said Clint.

The two men headed off to the men's shower. Debriefing would be done in an hour and Steve had the feeling their was going to be a chill in the air.

Steve slept in his office. At five am he was up and in the gym destroying heavy bags. After that he went for a fifteen mile jog. He returned to the Triskelion, showered, and changed into his jeans, a blue oxford shirt, and black blazer. Other than his stealth suit and his gym clothes it was all he had in the office. With that he left the Triskelion to get lunch for him and Bucky.

When he returned Bucky was waiting for him in the interrogation room. His bionic arm was handcuffed to the table but his other one was free. Steve walked in with a large brown paper bag. He placed it down on the table and took out a steak and cheese her for Bucky and placed it in front of him and then a large order of onion rings along with a large soda. He had the same thing.

“Eat up. It's lunch and a better one than they serve here,” he said.

“Thanks, Punk,” Bucky said.

Steve smiled. They started to eat their lunch.

“Do you remember anything?” asked Steve.

“Pieces. A little bit more every day,” Bucky answered.

“Good,” smiled Steve. “Buck, trust these people because they want you to be you and not the Winter Soldier.”

“Who am I, Punk?” asked Bucky.

“James Buchanan Barnes, my best friend, and one of my men,” smiled Steve.

“Hydra still exists, doesn't it?” asked Bucky.

“It does,” said Steve.

“I want to destroy it, Punk,” said Bucky.

“That's what I'm trying to do,” said Steve. “I can use the help.”

“Once they clear me, I'm with you until the end of the line,” Bucky said.

Steve grinned then he said, “Eat your lunch.”

 

AVENGERS

 

It was six in the evening when Clint showed up at Steve's office. He looked like a man who'd wrestled a gorilla and lost. There was no bruises but there was exhaustion in his eyes.

“I talked to Natasha and she doesn't want to see you right now. So you mind being my roomy?” he asked.

“I can stay here,” Steve said.

“Steve, you don't even fit on the couch,” said Clint.

“I know, but I rather keep you out of this. Your her best friend, her brother, so you need to be on her side,” he said.

“Even when she's wrong?” asked Clint.

“Isn't that what's family for?” smiled Steve.

“Okay. You stay here. But I am going over to her place to talk to her,” he said. “As her friend and brother.”

“Good. Take care of her, Clint,” Steve said.

“You know that I will,” Clint nodded his head and left.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve left his session with Bucky feeling optimistic. Bucky spent part of the time talking about his mother and sisters. Steve told him that his sisters had children and that there were still Barnes in Brooklyn. Bucky smiled at this thought.

As Steve left the interrogation room, Fury was waiting for him.

“Cap, we need to talk,” he said.

“What is it, sir?” Steve asked.

“I have two duties for you. First, Monday I need you in full dress uniform with medals and all to escort me to the White House,” Fury said.

“I don't have a dress uniform or my old medals,” said Steve.

“I'll supply them, including your Medal of Honor,” smiled Fury.

“And the next duty?” asked Steve.

“Stark built a training facility for the Avengers. He's requested that you come for a few weeks and train them,” said Fury. “I'd like you to do it.”

“I need your files o the Avengers so I know the personnel,” said Steve.

Fury smiled then said, “Consider it done. I'll have the dress uniform and medals to you tomorrow.”

“I'll expect them in my office,” he said.

“Still living there?” asked Fury.

“Agent Romanov is still angry at me,” sighed Steve. “She won't talk to me.”

“She's Russian and red headed which means she is stubborn, but she'll come around,” said Fury.

“I hope so,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

The new uniforms paid respects to the roots of the army. Steve felt as if he was in the US Calvary. His chest was filled with medals and ribbons, including around his neck the Medal of Honor. He hated wearing all the fruit salad but Fury insisted. The new Secretary of State was General Ross, who liked to intimidate people with his medals. He couldn't out do Captain America. Only Audie Murphy had him beat and that was by one medal. Steve never received purple hearts because of his regenerative abilities. He showed up at curbside where Deputy Director Hill was waiting. She was wearing a skirt which was different. Fury showed up all in black. Steve didn't notice Natasha and Clint as they entered the Triskelion. A limo picked them up.

“Jesus, did you see all the fruit salad on Steve's chest? He really is a hero,” smiled Clint.

“He looked good in his uniform,” she noted.

“Are you going to talk to him, Nat?” asked Clint.

“Clint... I love him. I don't know if I can do this,” she admitted. “It scares me.”

“Talk to him,” Clint said.

“Maybe,” she mumbled.

In the limo Fury looked at Steve's chest and smiled then asked, “Is there a medal you didn't get?”

“A few,” Steve answered.

“You don't like them,” Hill noted.

“No, I don't. I don't think I deserve them,” he admitted.

“Why?” asked Fury.

“Because I had an unfair advantage over most soldiers,” he stated.

“Cap, are you bullet proof?” asked Fury.

“No.”

“Can you be killed?” asked Fury.

“With enough effort,” he answered.

“You need to accept that you are special in a good way and not feel guilty about it,” said Fury. “My father admired the shit out of you and he went on to become the Director of SHIELD.”

“Like father like son,” smiled Steve.

“When we get to the White House, just be yourself,” said Fury. “Hill and I will take care of the rest.”

The meeting in the Oval Office started more contentious then necessary because of Secretary Ross but President Ellis asked Steve his opinion of the Hydra threat. The room went quiet.

“Hydra is insidious. It's god is technology and Johann Schmidt. If you think it is going to stop with Sokovia then you are fools. It already has its tentacles in several countries. It had them in our country until SHIELD realized it was being used. Secretary Pierce was a shame. He was another good man corrupted by the dream of supremacy that Hydra sells. Others will follow it willing and some will follow it because they have nothing else. It has to be stopped and this time permanently,” Steve stated.

“Too bad you didn't succeed the first time, Captain,” said Ross.

“If I didn't stop Schmidt from killing millions, I would have stayed in the fight until it was won, sir,” Steve stated.

“I know you would have, Captain,” said Ellis. “It's an honor that you are back in this fight.”

“Mr. President, I think the matter of Hydra is one that should be handled by the DOD and organizations like SHIELD not diplomats,” said Fury. “We don't need treaties; we need an end to Hydra.”

“I agree,” said the President.

Ross fumed. He was being shut out of the war against Hydra. This was not what he wanted.

“Captain, I'd like you to come to the Pentagon with me and review our contingency plans about Hydra. I've heard that you are a tactical genius,” said Secretary Kelly, who was a four star Marine General.

“I'd be glad to, sir,” said Steve.

“I knew we should have made you a better offer than SHIELD,” stated Kelly. “You belong with us.”

“But he's mine now, sir,” smiled Fury.

 

AVENGERS

 

It was almost ten in the evening with a DOD SUV dropped him off at the Triskelion. Fury left a message for him to go up to his office for a debrief. Steve arrived to see Natasha and Clint being given mission orders. He waited patiently while Fury finished up.

“Strictly intel. I need you in Brussels to see how deep Hydra is in the EU,” said Fury.

“Understood,” said Natasha.

She stood up and looked at Steve, who had his lid under his arm and was standing at ease.

“You look good soldier,” she smiled.

“Thank you, ma'am,” he smiled.

“Where are you off to next, Cap?” asked Clint.

“To train the Avengers,” he answered.

“God help you,” sighed Clint.

Natasha stopped as if she wanted to say something then she turned and walked away. Steve sighed. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her. But that wasn't going to happen now.

“So, Cap, tell me about the DOD,” said Fury.

“Their plans were good but needed work. They're better now,” said Steve.

Fury laughed then said, “take a seat and talk.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve arrived in Upstate New York, about four hours outside of Manhattan. Stark had converted an old Stark factory in a training center and home away from home. Steve pulled up on his Harley and parked outside of the main building. Pepper Potts was the first to greet him when he entered.

“Captain Rogers, I'm glad you're here. I have an apartment prepared for you,” she said.

“Thank you, Miss Potts,” he said.

“Call me Pepper,” she smiled.

“Steve,” he said.

She showed him to his apartment, which had a living room, a kitchenette, bedroom, and bathroom. He put his bag down then he followed her to a common area where Rhodey was playing a video game with Peter Parker. Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne talked on the sofa. Thor was nowhere to be found and Bruce and Tony were in a deep discussion. Wanda and Pietro, to exiles from Sokovia, that SHIELD convinced to leave Hydra. They had been enhanced by Von Strucker.

“Everyone, Captain Rogers,” Pepper announced.

“Steve, I'm glad you came,” said Tony. “Have you thought about training us yet.”

“I have. It's start tomorrow at six am. We breakfast together then we start training. I know what your powers are and were your weaknesses are,” he said. “You'll be a well formed team in a month.”

“Even me?” smiled Bruce.

“Dr. Banner, you are a weapon that one doesn't want to use too often. You and I will work together,” smiled Steve.

“Good idea, Cap,” said Bruce.

“You don't train us unless you gear up in the Captain America uniform I made you,” said Tony.

Steve thought about it for a moment then decided not to argue. There should be no problem to train them as Captain America.

“No problem,” he said.

Tony smiled.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve didn't want to do it but he needed to make an abject lesson of someone. Colonel Rhodes in his War Machine Armor became his victim. Steve told him not to hold back and attack him. With nothing but his experience, his shield, and his talents. Rhodey unleashed everything on his, including missiles. Steve dodged, avoided, and took some hits. Once he got Rhodey down to his level, though, he used his shield to ruin his repulsors in his feet taking away flight then he fought him one on one. Tony watched with awe as Rhodey tossed everything at him and he kept getting up, kept fighting back until he started to beat Rhodey.

He grabbed the suits chest power source and ripped it out leaving Rhodey in a dead suit then he pushed him onto his back. Steve took off his helmet. He was a bloody mess. Steve tossed the helmet to the ground and looked at everyone.

“No one is unbeatable,” he said. “Just don't give up.”

Thor walked up to Steve and gave him a shoulder to lean on. Steve took him up on it.

“Would you like to go to medical, my Captain?” Thor asked.

“Just to my room. I need food and sleep to heal,” said Steve.

“I'll bring you the food,” said Tony.

“Thanks,” said Steve as he limped off.

“Anybody. Help me,” called Rhodey.

“I'll get you, buddy,” Stark said then he helped Rhodey out of the armor.

Thor left Steve to shower and change into sweat pants and tee shirt. About an hour later there was a knock on his door. He limped over to it and opened it. It was Tony and Pepper. Tony was carrying a tray of food.

“I have two steaks, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn for you,” said Tony.

“And I have a six pack of Killians Beer,” said Pepper.

Steve smiled. Tony walked the tray over to the table and sat it down. Pepper put the beer in the refrigerator. They both joined him at the table.

“You left everyone with an open mouth. No one thought you could beat Rhodey,” said Tony.

“I fought a stupid fight. I should have finished him earlier and taken less damage,” said Steve.

“Rhodey is good at what he does,” said Tony.

Steve smiled then said, “Tactically he needs work.”

“Do you want a beer, Steve?” asked Pepper.

“Please,” he said.

She got up and retrieved a beer for him. He opened it and downed half the bottle.

“You can't get drunk, right?” asked Tony.

“Right,” answered Steve.

“Pain meds don't work on you, right?” asked Tony.

“Right,” answered Steve.

“I have to do something about that,” said Tony. “You throw your body around too much to not need some pain meds. I'll find something that works on you.”

“I wouldn't argue with you,” smiled Steve.

“You want us there at six again in the morning?” asked Tony.

“Yup,” answered Steve.

“You just might turn us into a well function team,” smiled Tony.

“You will be,” said Steve. “By the time I leave, you'll be formidable.”

“Cap, maybe my father was right about,” smiled Tony.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha was sour all day. Finally, Clint had enough. He called her out and sparred with her. She kicked his butt but she finally talked to him.

“Okay, Nat, what's wrong?” he asked.

“Steve. I miss him,” she said.

“And he misses you,” smiled Clint. “Stop being a stubborn ass and contact him.”

“I do have a long weekend coming to me,” she smiled.

“Visit him.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Natasha started to pack her bag when she got home. She was going to visit Steve at the new Avengers Facility in upstate New York. Even though she was still angry at Steve, it was time for them to talk, or, at least, have passionate sex. She was almost done when someone started to ring her doorbell. Stopping her packing she went and answered the door. It was Clint.

“You don't have your TV on?” he asked.

“No,” she smirked.

“Turn it on,” he said as he barged past her.

Natasha found the remote and turned on the flat screen TV. On the TV screen was a winter scene, except it was occurring in Arizona, Phoenix to be exact. Snow and Ice dominated the scene. The Frost Giants of Jotunheim were attacking under the leadership of Loki and fighting them was the Avengers led by Captain America. Yes, Captain America. Steve was wearing the red, white, and blue uniform Stark had made for him. The news anchors were trying to verify if this was the Captain America from World War II.

“I don't believe it. Steve is leading them into battle. I thought he was just supposed to train them,” said Natasha.

“Yeah and he has them fighting in tip top shape, too. I've never seen the Avengers fight with so much discipline and effectiveness. They are actually communicating. Scott in Giant Man form looks like he can handle himself,” said Clint.

“Steve,” Natasha whispered.

As Thor was being attacked by three of the Frost Giants, Steve threw his shield taking one of them out allowing Thor to take the other two other. Loki could see that the battle wasn't going his way. He started to sink back into the background readying to make his escape, so that he could plague his brother and Midgard another day. Thor started after him with Steve right behind them. When the Bifrost opened Loki, Thor, and Steve disappeared.

“Damn it,” growled Natasha, “why does he do that? Why does he have to risk his life like this?”

“Because he doesn't leave a teammate in distress,” said Clint.

“He better not get hurt,” said Natasha.

“Or what – you won't talk to him,” teased Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve found himself standing in front of Heimdall, who looked over his shoulder as Thor and Loki battling on the rainbow bridge.

“Welcom to Asgard, Captain,” Heimdall said.

“Thanks,” Steve said then he ran off to join Thor.

Loki tricked Thor into throwing his hammer at an illusion then he appeared behind Thor and stabbed him in the back with a small knife. Steve retrieved Mjolnir, picked it up, and threw it at Loki before he could stabbed Thor again. The hammer traveled through the air, hit Loki in the chest, and knocked him out cold. Thor slowly got up to on his knees feeling the pain from the wound his brother just gave him. He looked at Loki and his hammer and laughed. Steve was indeed worthy.

“My brother didn't know you were worthy,” he smiled. “I guess he knows now.

The warriors three and Lady Sif rode out on the bridge on their horses to see Steve help Thor to his feet. The Thunder God looked at his companions and smiled. Steve then picked up Mjolnir and handed it to him. Again Thor laughed.

“You are more my brother than Loki it appears,” he said. “I shall follow you into any battle.”

“Thor, are you hurt?” asked Sif.

“Loki stabbed me in the back. But I will be fine,” said Thor. “Lord Steven made sure of that.”

“Who are you?” asked Volstagg.

“He is a fellow Avenger. Captain America or Lord Steven,” said Thor. “He is a great warrior and he is worthy of lifting Mjolnir, so I recommend that you show him respect.”

“Odin must know of this,” said Sif. “A human who can lift Mjolnir. It is unheard of.”

“He shall hear of it. Tonight we feast and celebrate a victory against the Frost Giants and Loki,” said Thor. “Warriors three take Loki to a cell and throw him in. Odin can announce his punishment later.”

“Of course, Lord Thor,” they said in unison.

Thor turned and looked at Steve.

“Tonight we feast and drink mead and tomorrow we return to Midgard,” he said.

“Sounds good to me,” smiled Steve.

Sif stared at Steve as if she wasn't sure if she liked him or not.

 

AVENGERS

 

Tony, Rhodey, Scott, Hope, Peter, Wanda and Pietro sat outside in the heated area of the training yard enjoying a cookout. Natasha and Clint arrived hungry and tired, so Tony offered a cookout. Now they were having a few drinks, except Peter, and waiting for Thor and Steve.

“I have no way to contact Asgard,” Tony stated for the tenth time.

Natasha sipped her vodka tonic and sat sulking in a chair. Clint had taken a short walk to make a phone call home. It had been a while since he had been able to talk to Laura and the kids.

“That was awesome, though when Cap picked up the Thor's hammer and threw it,” Peter said excitedly.

“He's worthy,” smiled Rhodey, who sipped a beer.

“Does that mean he's a God?” asked Scott.

“He looks like one,” Hope teased him.

“Really?” Scott groaned.

Before anymore teasing could occur the BiFrost opened and a rainbow light delivered Thor and Steve on the lawn. Both men were more than a little inebriated.

“My friends,” smiled Thor. “Odin has accepted Lord Steven as a worthy being. He can live in Asgard if he wishes, even drink from that which gives us our long lives. He is now my brother.”

“Hi, Guys,” Steve smiled.

“Cap, you're drunk,” said Tony.

“Mead,” Steve stated.

Natasha got out of her chair and walked up to Steve. She looked at him with smoldering eyes, which went directly to biological response. Steve started to get erect.

“It appears that Cap enhanced all over,” grinned Rhodey.

“Don't look, sister,” Pietro said to Wanda.

“You and me – your room now!” Natasha ordered.

Steve opened his arms, she jumped into them, and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He headed off to the building and his apartment.

“I guess we can stop that virgin talk with him now,” chuckled Rhodey.

“Where's Pepper? I need Pepper,” stated Tony. “Anyone else thought that was kind of hot.”

Scott and Hope got up and left not even bothering to answer. Clint hung up his cellphone and joined them.

“Hey, Thor,” said Clint.

“Hawkeye,” smiled Thor. “Our Captain and Lady Natasha are off getting romantic. This reminds me I need to visit Lady Jane.”

With that Thor took off and disappeared. Clint laughed then joined Rhodey and Tony. Peter, Wanda, and Pietro sat together.

“How long have they been together?” asked Tony.

“Months,” answered Clint.

“I need more information. Are they hot and passionate or are they...,” Tony started but Clint put up his hand.

“Ask them,” he said.

“Natasha would kill me,” Tony stated.

“I know,” smiled Clint.

 

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve quietly got out of bed letting Natasha sleep. Between sex and being drunk, his body was demanding food. He left his apartment and went to the communal area where the kitchen was well stocked. As he got he heard someone eating. In the kitchen seated at the table was Thor. He had a box of Strawberry pop Tarts.

“Delicious snack,” he remarked as Steve entered.

“I'm hungry, too,” Steve smiled.

“Pop Tart?” asked Thor.

“No thank you,” said Steve. “I was thinking of something more substantial. A sandwich maybe.”

“That sounds enticing,” said Thor.

“I'll make you one, too,” said Steve.

Steve cooked up some bacon, sliced tomatoes, chopped lettuce, and added garlic to the mayo then he toasted bread and made them each a BLT club sandwich. Thor devoured his with a giant smile on his face.

“My hope is that you stay with us, Captain. I would follow you in any battle,” said Thor.

“Well, Thor, I work for SHIELD but I do intend on staying a part of the Avengers, also,” said Steve.

“Excellent. We can have anther feast in Asgard. My father has allowed for you to be allowed in Asgard at any time,” said Thor.

“And you? When do you go back to Asgard?” asked Steve.

“I'd rather stay on Midgard but I know I'll be called away for reasons. There is a darkness spreading out there and I will be needed to fight it,” said Thor.

“If you need me, just ask,” said Steve.

“I shall, Captain,” said Thor. “Now can we have another sandwich?”

“Sure. I'll make us another one,” smiled Steve.

“Excellent!” boomed Thor.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve pushed Fury in the escape pod. The helicarrier was under attack from within. At least fifty men and women on the helicarrier were working for Hydra and another three dozen had landed on the deck and made their way inside of the ship. Natasha and Clint kept the bridge from being overtaken with the help of Hill and other agents, but Fury was injured and needed to be evacuated. Steve was now in charge even though he wasn't the highest ranking agent. Everyone listened to him.

“Put me over ship wide,” he ordered.

The communications office did so.

“This is Captain Rogers. I have taken charge of the bridge. I now order a complete evacuation of the helicarrier. Jets, Quinjets, and escape pods use them. Get off. This ship is going down now,” he ordered. “We will not let Hydra have it.”

“They are cutting our engines, sir,” yelled an agent.

Steve looked at the holo map. They were too far from the ocean or even a body of water to do any good. The helicarrier was over New Jersey headed for New York to deliver Fury to a UN Security council meeting on Hydra. Steve looked at Clint, who just took a bullet to the shoulder. Natasha was stemming the bleeding.

“Where is there a large area I can scuttle this thing?” he asked the navigator.

“Sir, Giants Stadium is empty. The team is in Washington DC and the Jets didn't make the playoffs,” said the navigator.

“Plot a course to the stadium then put everything you can on auto-pilot. What you can place on auto-pilot let me know what it is,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” said the navigator.

He looked over at Natasha. Her hands were bloody from helping Clint. He smiled. This wasn't the right time but he loved her.

“Iron Man is on the comm, sir,” said communications officer.

“Give me him,” said Steve.

“Hey, Cap, I heard you have trouble,” said Stark.

“I have to scuttle the helicarrier to keep it out of the hands of Hydra,” he said. “I was thinking Giant Stadium.”

“Good choice,” said Stark. “I'm make sure everyone is out of the stadium then I'll see you on the bridge.”

Tony ended the comm. Steve shook his head. He looked again at Clint and Natasha.

“Nat, get him in a pod and take care of him,” he ordered.

“Steve,” she said.

“This is an order,” he stated.

He wasn't her boyfriend, the man she loved now, but he was Captain America. He was in charge, giving orders, and doing what needed to be done.

“Stark is coming back for me,” he said.

She nodded then she dragged Clint's body to the pod. They got in and disappeared.

The navigator came up beside Steve and said, “Everything but steering is on auto-pilot. The ship is yours.”

Steve took a deep breath and said, “I tend to wreck ships that fly.”

The man disappeared. Suddenly, a hole in the rood appeared and Tony flew in as Iron Man. He landed beside Steve.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“Keep them back,” he pointed at the Hydra agents, “while I fly us in Giant Stadium.”

“I guess we are doing this,” said Tony. “I really wish I had some armor for you.”

“Not my style,” smiled Steve.

“I told Pepper to buy the Giants if they whine about this,” said Tony. “You like football?”

“Getting to like it,” said Steve.

Tony started blasting the Hydra agents with his repulsors.

“We'll have to see a game,” he said.

The helicarrier started it's descent with Steve's help. He aimed it at the field more than the stadium seating. It didn't matter, though, as long as the only people endangered where inside the ship. Steve had his shield on his back. He kept feeling bullets bouncing off it. He looked at the air speed and the distance and guessed they had thirty seconds to either brace or escape.

“Stark, thirty seconds to impact,” he said.

“You better hold onto something secure, Cap,” said Tony. He kept blasting away at the Hydra agents.

Steve looked over at Stark, who stopped firing his weapons and grabbed hold of the railing that was left. He wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he got on the floor and rolled up in ball and waited for the crash. It came sooner than he expected.

 

AVENGERS

 

One look at a TV screen and the wreck of the helicarrier into Giant Stadium was an image you couldn't forget. That first responders were finding few alive in the helicarrier was a success according to Steve's plan. He didn't intend for Hydra to escape just SHIELD agents. Natasha left Clint in good hands. The bullet needed to be removed from Clint's shoulder then he do some rehabbing at his farm. Her major worry now was finding where Steve was. She heard how he and Stark crashed the helicarrier into Giants Stadium. Pepper was there negotiating problems away. She saw Pepper.

“Where are they?” she asked.

“Tony got Steve out of there. He won't let just anyone work on him. Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner have him,” Pepper said.

“Where?” asked Natasha.

“Avengers Tower. I'm on my way there. Join me,” said Pepper.

“You couldn't stop me,” said Natasha.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve woke on the the table being checked by someone he didn't recognize right away and sat up right with a groan of pain. Dr. Cho stepped back letting Bruce handle this. Bruce knew him better.

“Steve, we need to work on you,” he said.

“Where's Nat?” he growled.

Tony, who was in the bed next to him with a broken arm, a bruised forehead and a broken ankle, grinned. Steve Rogers was just abut everything his father described. He kind of now understood how his father loved him so much. It wasn't that he was one of his great creations, it was the man was kind of a spectacular hero. He was the real deal.

“Cap, Natasha is on the way,” Tony stated.

Steve grimaced with pain.

“Fury? Clint? Others?” he asked.

“Fury is alive and being taken care of,” said Bruce. “Clint is going to be fine. We'll find out about the rest. Okay?”

“Okay?” he moaned then he lay down.

Cho started to scan him again. Bruce started to note the number of bones that would need to be re-broken and reset properly. It was then that Pepper and Natasha entered the medical area of the tower. Both women were concerned. Pepper saw Tony.

“Tony, you're okay,” she said.

“Armor kept me from any major,” he smiled.

Natasha saw Steve's battered body and how Dr; Cho and Bruce seemed un-amused.

“He'll need to have several bone broken again and reset,” she said.

“I know. He'll be in pain for four or five days and out of action for weeks,” said Bruce.

“I'll expect a break down of everything that was broken and in need of repaid,” said Natasha.

Bruce looked at Natasha and nodded. Pepper stood beside Tony's bed.

“I have a feeling that you are going to end up owning a stadium and football team,” she told Tony.

“I wonder if I can rename them the New York Iron Men,” he smiled.

“I don't think so,” said Pepper.

“We are going to need some extra security measures as long as Cap is here at the tower,” said Tony.

“I'll let Thor know,” smiled Pepper.

“Yeah, Thor would work,” grinned Tony.

He looked over at Steve, who had his eyes closed from the pain.

“I really need to find a pain med for him,” said Tony. When he was able it was time to spend some time in the lab with Bruce working on that. Steve shouldn't have to feel this much pain when he was injured.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve had to use a cane until his knee healed. He walked into the kitchen to find Tony, who was using a cane also, staring at the inside of the refrigerator.

“There is nothing in here that interests me,” Tony stated.

“I could make us something,” said Steve.

Tony turned and looked at Steve.

“You're my guest. You can pick: pizza, Sushi, or deli sandwiches?” Tony asked him.

“I never really had a deli sandwich,” said Steve.

Tony smiled then he said, “JARVIS, ordered pastrami and corned beef sandwiches. Lots of coleslaw and pickles, too. Enough for twenty at least.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony looked at Steve and smiled, “I need to make you into a proper New Yorker, Cap. You are deprived.”

“I grew up during the depression. Everyone was deprived,” said Steve.

“Good point,” smiled Tony. “Well, Cap, the depression is over now. When the sandwiches get here we'll watch a movie, have a few beers, and enjoy life.”

“I'd like that,” nodded Steve.

“Good. We could use some real bonding,” said Tony.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

It weighed too much for Steve to deal with but he didn't give up. The mission was simple in theory: stop a Hydra terrorist cell from killing civilians in New York City. Simple didn't exist when it came to Hydra. They were evil. It was an old fashioned concept that few believed in today, but to Steve evil was real. Hydra was evil. And when you embraced their philosophy and goals you became evil.

Since Strike team six along with Natasha and Clint were on a mission in Eastern Europe, Steve thought he could deal with this threat with the Avengers. Now he was holding up a floor from crushing four children, an adult female, and an injured Wasp. This was why Erskine wanted him to have the serum and not some perfect specimen because Steve knew what it was like to be bullied, to be afraid, and he never gave up. This was a good man. He yelled for JARVIS to tale over communication for him.

“Sir, how can I help you?” asked JARVIS.

“Building we are in is about to collapse. I am holding it up, JARVIS. I need someone to get these children, a young woman and an injured Wasp out of here,” he said.

“I shall let Mr. Stark know your situation,” said JARVIS.

“Thank you,” said Steve.

“It is always a pleasure, Captain,” said JARVIS.

The voice in his ear stopped. Steve had to admit that he liked JARVIS and had started to think of him as real not just a computer AI. Now he needed JARVIS to hurry before he collapsed and let everyone get crushed.

It was a part of Manhattan Tony didn't play in – Washington Heights. He was even surprised when Hydra decided to bring chaos and death to this part of town. But, Hydra was all about the surprise and the body count and there were plenty of unprotected people here. Tony blasted the Hydra drones. He and Rhodey were tasked by Cap to clear the sky. Their work was almost done.

“Sir,” JARVIS spoke to him.

“Yes, JARVIS,” said Tony.

“Captain Rogers is holding up the first floor of a building in order for the rest of the floor not to crush some civilians. Miss Van Dyne attempted to assist him but she got injured. His strength is waning and needs help before the civilians are killed,” JARVIS explained.

“Shit,” Tony growled.

Thor was in Asgard and Peter Parker was in high school. The team was short handed. Scott was in Giant Man mode taking out ground troops along with Wanda. Pietro could be a partial solution.

“Yo, Usain Bolt, I need you to grab some civilians and an injured Wasp out of a building before it collapses. Cap is holding it up,” said Tony.

“Consider it done,” said Pietro. “Which building?”

“The one about to collapse,” Tony replied.

Pietro took off at full speed. He stopped in front of the kids then he looked at Steve. Steve had a grimace of shear termination on his face, as sweat poured down his face. His muscles were aching and the lactate was building up in them, but he was determined to hold up this building as long as was necessary.

“Okay, two at a time,” Pietro said to the kids.

He grabbed two of the kids then he disappeared. In what seemed seconds he returned and grabbed the rest of the kids and disappeared. Finally, he appeared and grabbed the female and Wasp and disappeared. Steve was alone. He could finally afford to scream from the pain.

“Ahhhhh,” he screamed. It didn't matter if his strength gave out now because the civilians were safe. A shudder of relief went through Steve's body.

Pietro reappeared and he looked at Steve.

“Cap, how can I get you out of here?” he asked.

“You're fast but not that fast,” grunted Steve. “I let go and this building flattens us.”

“Wait, I have an idea,” smiled Pietro.

He returned with his sister. Wanda immediately enveloped them in a red orb, an energy field to protect them. Steve collapsed to his knees as Pietro used the orb like a guinea pig ball and ran them out of the building, which collapsed the second they exited. Wanda checked on Steve. She took off his helmet. His hair was bathe in sweat. He looked exhausted.

“You'll be okay, Captain,” she smiled.

“I...,” Steve started to talk then he collapsed. His effort overcame him.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve woke in the tower's medical ward to discover that the Avengers were being called a menace by some of the news media. His own heroics were called reckless. Hydra was barely even mentioned by those who wanted to blame this on the Avengers and not Hydra. Steve got out of the hospital bed, changed his clothes and joined the rest of the team in the communal area in the penthouse. Pepper was there. She was on the cellphone.

“Hey, Cap,” Tony greeted him. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he answered.

He watched the film that the news people took. It made the Avengers look reckless. Steve sighed. He understood publicity and this was bad publicity for a good act. Pepper hung up.

“Between Giant Stadium and this it appears congress wants to have hearing on superheroes, masked vigilantes,” she told them. “There is talk of a registry that you'd all have to sign so that the government can keep track of you and have power over you. The Avengers are their primary target.”

“No,” Steve said firmly. “I won't be a puppet for a government.”

“You are a military man. This shouldn't bother you. You already work for the government,” said Rhodey.

“I don't trust governments like I used to and for good reason,” said Steve.

“Secretary Ross is a Medal of Honor winner,” said Rhodey.

“So am I,” replied Steve.

“Maybe we can get Thunderbolt and Steve to wrestle and the winner gets his way,” smiled Tony.

“We need to discuss this,” said Pepper.

“I'm hear and I have open ears,” said Tony. “I'm willing to discuss it. I'm also willing to do as the government says for a while. The Avengers are too important to become illegal.”

“I'm due back in DC,” said Steve. “I'll talk later.”

“Steve, don't make an rash decisions. We can work this out. The Avengers need you and no one wants Captain America to be an outlaw,” said Tony.

“I won't go against my conscience, Tony,” said Steve. “I won't sign up for something I don't believe in.”

“Just think about it,” said Tony.

“My motorcycle is in the garage, right?” asked Steve.

“It is, Cap,” said Pepper.

“Thank you,” he said. “I need to pack and leave.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve rode his motorcycle back to DC. Instead of heading off to Natasha's apartment, he checked into the Triskelion. Fury was back to work after his injuries. Dressed in jeans, a white oxford shirt, and leather jacket with his shield over one shoulder and his overnight bag over the other shoulder, he burst into Fury's office. Fury was in a talk with Deputy Director Hill. They both looked at Steve.

“A registry for heroes?” he questioned them.

“I know. I'm working on it,” said Fury, who sat back in his black leather chair. “Ross wants to put most of you in a jail cell that is in the middle of the ocean. We built it for highly enhanced and difficult villains like Loki, but he'd like to see you in it.”

“I won't sign and I won't be taken without a fight,” said Steve.

“Captain Rogers, I wouldn't say this to many people,” said Hill.

“This is something Hydra would want not a democratic country,” said Steve.

“I know. It has me worried,” said Fury.

Steve took a deep breath then looked down at his feet. After a few moments he looked up.

“How's Bucky doing?” Steve asked.

“He's made remarkable strides,” said Hill. “Sam Wilson is actually been offered a position with SHIELD.”

“Especially when I found out he was a para-rescue and knew how to use the Falcon,” smiled Fury.

“Can I see Bucky?” asked Steve.

“He'll be glad to see you,” said Fury.

“I'll take you to his new quarters. He's now in a security wing, but not in a cell. He's in an apartment,” said Hill.

“Does he know his history?” asked Steve.

“Yes, he does, Cap. He remembers Brooklyn and the Howling Commandos,” said Fury. “I've talked to him about them.”

Steve smiled.

 

AVENGERS

 

Sam Wilson left Bucky's rooms. Steve nodded and offered him his right hand.

“Thank you for everything you've done,” said Steve.

Sam shook his hand then laughed.

“Captain America. Sir, I do anything for you,” said Sam. “I grew up admiring you.”

“Well, the name is Steve and I hope you and I can be friends Sam,” said Steve.

“Consider it done,” said Sam.

“How's Bucky doing?” asked Steve.

“He's doing great. I'd say he's eighty percent back,” said Sam. “He's biggest problem is guilt.”

“Well, he was raised Catholic,” smiled Steve.

Sam laughed then he shook Steve's hand again.

“I hope we met again,”said Sam.

“We will,” said Steve.

Steve entered Bucky's rooms. Bucky was sitting in an armchair watching the news. He turned and looked at Steve.

“Sounds like you fucked up, Punk,” said Bucky.

“It was Hydra,” said Steve.

“Evil sons of bitches,” said Bucky.

“I know, Buck,” said Steve, who then sat down on a hardwood chair.

“So, you are remembering things,” Steve started.

“Yeah, I am. I want to visit Brooklyn one of these days,” he said.

“Really, visit your family?” asked Steve.

“I had them checked out. I've a a great nephew who is my current age,” said Bucky. “I've got great nieces, too. I'd like to meet them and find out about my siblings.”

“That would be nice,” smiled Steve.

“You hungry?” asked Bucky.

“Yeah, I am,” said Steve.

“I'm allowed to go to the cafeteria if I'm with security. You look like security to me,” said Bucky.

“Okay, let's go,” smiled Steve.

The two men headed out of the max security area with Steve signing Bucky out then they went to elevator bank and headed to the second floor. When they entered the cafeteria people started to look at them and whisper. Bucky appeared used to this.

“Some pretty women around here,” Bucky grinned.

“There are,” Steve agreed.

“You got a girl yet?” he asked.

Steve blushed and didn't answer.

“You've got a girl,” laughed Bucky. “I was afraid you were still a good boy.”

“Let's get something to eat,” said Steve.

They walked over to the grill area. Steve ordered two cheeseburgers and two hot dogs along with waffle fries. Bucky ordered the same except he had onion rings. They both then grabbed large orange sodas and found a table and sat down. Both of them started to dig into the food.

“I don't believe the appetite that fucking serum gave me,” chuckled Bucky. “And you have even more potent serum. I'm hungry a lot.”

“Me, too,” agreed Steve. “I usually keep power bars and snacks on me to eat to for the fuel.”

“I'll have to remember that,” said Bucky. “Fury said if things go okay he might be able to offer me a job.”

“SHIELD, huh?” smiled Steve. “That would be great for you.”

“I have there is some trouble for you, though,” said Bucky. “Something about a registry.”

“Signing up masked vigilantes and heroes for the government to track and control,” said Steve.

“I thought we fought a war to stop shit like that,” said Bucky.

“I did, too, Buck,” said Steve.

“You're not going to sign up, are you?” grinned Bucky.

“Nope,” he answered.

“Going to cause trouble, aren't you?” said Bucky.

“It looks like that,” said Steve.

“I have your back. You know that, right?” said Bucky.

“Till the end of the line, right?” smiled Steve.

“That's right, Punk,” said Bucky.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha got off the Quinjet feeling tired and pissed. The mission went three days longer than anticipated and ended with a fight that almost got her and Clint killed. Steve's Strike team saved their asses. With her backpack over her shoulder, she tossed it to the quartermaster then stopped to stretch and yawn. Clint came up behind her.

“Food, shower, sleep. And you?” he asked.

“I hope to fit Steve in there somewhere,” she smirked.

“Ohh, gross,” he said then he kept walking until he was out of sight. Natasha pulled her secure cellphone out and dialed Steve.

“Hello,” he answered.

“Where are you?” she asked.

“Your place. I finished cooking dinner for you. We are having Chicken Kiev,” he told her.

“I love you,” she purred. “Wine or vodka?”

“A white Rioja and vodka,” he answered.

“You're getting laid tonight,” she smirked.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said.

“I'll take a shower here then I'll be home,” she said.

“I'll be waiting.”

Dinner was eaten then he served her pineapple cheesecake. Over coffee they caught up then Natasha did what she wanted to do since she entered the apartment and slipped into his lap and kissed him long and hard. The kiss lit a fire in Steve. Within seconds he had her pants and panties off and had his face buried in her. Natasha was groaning in pleasure, as Steve poured all his sexual frustration from missing her into this act. Once she had an orgasm, he stripped off his own clothes then he entered. For the next hour he pushed her to new heights of pleasure and stamina until she came for the third time and he came for the first time.

Lying there on the sofa, Natasha shivered from the after effects of their making love. He nibbled on her neck.

“You missed me,” she purred.

“You have no idea,” he sighed.

Natasha knew that voice. She knew that something happened and he wasn't telling her. She pushed him aside and sat up then she looked at him seriously.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Avengers dealt with a Hydra terrorist act in Washing Heights New York and things didn't go well. The media is after us along with congress. There is talk of a registry and … Nat, I'm getting tired,” he admitted. “I fought a war then ended up frozen. Instead of dying I was thawed out and put back to work doing what I do best. And now I'm being told that what I'm doing is wrong. A registry? That's Nazi Germany, that's Hydra, not here.”

“Steve, whatever is going to happen, I'm with you,” she said.

“I love you,” he smiled.

“I love you, too,” she said.

“Bucky is doing better,” he said. “He remembers a lot.”

“He's no longer the Winter Soldier?” she asked.

“He remembers everything he did as the Winter Soldier. Every murder, everything,” he told her.

“So, he's dealing with a lot of red on his ledger,” she said. “I can understand that.”

“He's like a brother to me. Whatever happens with this registry I have to make sure he is protected,” he said.

“Then he needs to beside you. If we have to go rogue and disappear then he'll have to come with us,” she said.

“You mean that?” Steve asked.

“I mean that, Steve. I know what Bucky means to you. Clint means that to me,” she said.

“It sounds like most of the Avengers will sign, though I'm not sure about Thor, Bruce, Wanda, or Pietro,” said Steve. “Tony will be able to convince Parker, Rhodey, and Lang doesn't need anymore legal trouble and Hope follows Scott.”

“This is going to be nasty,” sighed Natasha.

“It feels like Hydra is manipulating things,” said Steve.

“What does Fury think of it?” Natasha.

“He's not happy with it,” said Steve.

“Why don't you and I get into bed and forget about all of this?” Natasha offered.

“Just forget about things, huh?” said Steve.

“Oh, Captain Rogers, I can make you forget,” smirked Natasha.

“I know you can,” he said then he picked her bridal style and started to carry her into the bedroom.

“You know I can walk,” she said.

“I know,” he smirked.

Natasha started to nibble on his ear. Steve moaned and she chuckled.

 

AVENGERS

 

Congressional hearings started. Tony Stark was called to be an expert witness, as was Colonel James Rhodes. There were many witnesses called such as Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and more. Fury kept Steve's name off the list of expert witnesses. He didn't want Steve to deal with congressional hearings. There were some in congress who thought Captain America was an antique, a cliché, who didn't need to be revived.

Clint watched the hearings with Natasha at her place, while Steve watched them with Bucky in his rooms. When Tony showed up in a Tom Ford thee piece suit wearing sunglasses and a wide grin. Steve knew right then and there that this wasn't going to go well. Tony was charming and convincing when he wanted to be.

“So, Punk, you decide what you are going to do?” asked Bucky.

“I'm going to fight it the best I can,” said Steve.

“Yeah, I knew you would,” smiled Bucky.

“I'm going to speak at the UN next week and I'm going to come out against the registry,” Steve told him.

“You won't be alone, Punk,” said Bucky. “Plenty will follow you.”

“Let's hope I don't lead them into something that is wrong,” said Steve. “I don't want to hurt anyone.”

“Steve, just be you and we'll follow you,” smiled Bucky.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Steve dressed in his Captain America uniform for his speech in front of the UN. Both Natasha and Clint wore suits and mingled with the journalists. Steve stood off by himself waiting to be announced when King T'Challah of Wakanda walked over to him. He looked regal in a black tailored suit with a white silk shirt, as he offered his hand to Steve. They shook hands.

“I am King T'Challah of Wakanda,” he introduced him. “I've always had great admiration for you Captain Rogers. I've about your exploits in World War II and how you sacrificed yourself so willingly.”

“Though not permanently,” Steve added.

T'Challah laughed then added, “It still was heroic.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Steve.

“I find it interesting that you are speaking today against the registry,” he said.

“In Nazi Germany they put Star of Davids on Jewish people marking them. Stalin starved the people of the Ukraine in the 1930s. FDR interred Japanese Americans in concentration camps during War World II. Governments make mistakes, do evil things, especially when they do things like this. One part of society shouldn't be called out and marked as different,” explained Steve.

“You are the man I expected you to be,” smiled T'challah. “I believe there are many in the UN who wish to have this registry be world wide, which means if you stand against it you'll be a criminal of the world. If this happens, contact me. I will shelter you and whoever follows you.”

T'Challah hand Steve a business card with a Black Panther image on it and a single phone number.

“Why, if I may ask, sir, would you do this for me?” asked Steve.

“Because I am a warrior and I find a fellow warrior who can maintain his morality then I want to make that man my friend not my enemy,” said T'Challah. “I hope you don't have to call me, but if you do I will not disappoint you.”

“Thank you,” said Steve.

T'Challah walked away. Steve was finally announced. With his shield on his back and his helmet in Natasha's car, he walked out to address the assembly. The diplomat introducing was speaking French and telling a story of how Captain America saved thousands of French in War World II from Hydra experiments. Finally, he applause came and Steve walked to the podium. Steve started by thanking the assembly in German, French, Italian, Russian, and finally English. He then started his speech.

“These are difficult times. Terrorism kills innocence in order to bully us. We have been invaded by an Alien people and had it turned away by men and women of extraordinary powers. Hydra has resurfaced. It is a dangerous time. Some react to danger by conceding to it. They change their behavior and try to hide from it. Others trust their government to protect them and then there are others who stand and fight. They take only one side and that is the side of the innocent. They risk their lives for nothing more than a belief that it is the right thing to do. They are called heroes, masked vigilantes, and enhanced individuals. I am considered one of them. As a young man I allowed a serum to be used on me that enhanced my strength, speed, agility, and more. What it did not do was change me as a man. As a man I always believed in standing up to bullies, in protecting those who needed it, and in fighting for a good cause. I still believe in those things, which is why I can never sign onto a registry that wants to make me a tool of any government without a say, or wishes to criminalize my right to tell a bully to step back or a country that they are wrong,” Steve stopped.

There was some applause. Steve looked at the audience. It was a losing cause. These were professional diplomats and politicians, people who cared more about process than people. He was done being nice.

“Many of you are from countries which like the idea of having power over its citizens. You'll support the registry thinking it will give you an enhanced to use for whatever purpose you wish. Those who put on masks to fight crime and protect innocence, those enhanced who stood against the Chituari will not be told what to do. They do what they do because they are driven to do the right thing. You are mistaken if you think you can control them. You are mistaken if you think you can control me,” Steve threatened. “When you need us we will be there, even though you want to put us in handcuffs for doing the right thing. We don't do this for the approbation we do this because it is right.”

Steve walked away from the podium and the crowd exploded in applause. Natasha and Clint opened a hole for him so he could exit. They made their way to Natasha's car, got in, and started to drive into traffic. Natasha looked into the mirror at Steve.

“That wasn't the speech I heard you rehearse,” she said.

“I know. Looking at them sitting there I started to get angry that I had to do this, that they had already made up their minds,” growled Steve.

Clint was trying not to laugh then he started to laugh and couldn't stop.

“The people who applauded were the regular people in the gallies and those working at the UN. You left the diplomats with egg on their faces,” laughed Clint.

Natasha cellphone rang. She looked at it and Clint answered it for her.

“Hello,” Clint said. “He's right here.”

Clint reach over and handed Steve the cellphone.

“It's Fury,” he said.

“Director Fury,” Steve answered the cellphone.

“Get out of town and stay out of town for a few days. Congress wants to force you to testify in front of them, reporters want to roast you, and some people want me to fire you,” said Fury. “Tell Hawkeye to give you some chores to do until I call.”

“Yes, sir,” said Steve.

He hung up then he looked at Clint.

“He told me to tell you to give me some chores to do until he calls,” said Steve.

Clint looked at Natasha and smiled, “time to visit home.”

“We are going to your farm?” asked Steve.

“Yup,” smiled Clint.

“Don't worry I packed you and me a go bag. They are in the trunk,” said Natasha. “Spies think ahead.”

Clint took his cellphone out.

“I should call Laura and tell her we are coming. She'll need to do some shopping,” he smiled then looked over his shoulder at Steve.

“I'll give you a check for feeding me,” Steve frowned.

“Come on, Cap, we are about to be outlaws. Smile,” Clint said.

 

AVENGERS

 

Clint disappeared upstairs to talk to Laura leaving Steve and Natasha with Lila and Cooper. Cooper was in a state of awe to see Steve in his Captain America gear. Taking his shield off his back he handed it to Cooper.

“Can you take care of this for me while I'm here?” he asked Cooper.

Cooper nodded his head yes and took the shield in his hands.

“Maybe later I'll show you how to throw it,” said Steve.

“That would be awesome,” said Cooper.

“I think your brother has made a friend, Lila,” Natasha said to the girl on her lap.

Clint and Laura came down the stairs. He was grinning ear to ear and she was looking content.

“We have news,” he announced.

“Okay, what is it, Barton?” Natasha said.

“I'm pregnant,” Laura stated.

“Oh, my God,” smiled Natasha.

She got up and hugged Laura. Steve shook Clint's hand.

“Okay, what are my chores that need to be done,” said Steve.

“We are going to repair the roof and build a room for the baby,” said Clint.

“Boy or girl?” asked Natasha.

“We don't know but you are the Godmother,” said Laura.

Natasha leaned down to the belly and said, “Okay, Bean, you are going to have to listen to your Godmother. I want them to name you Natasha. Or, at least, Natalie.”

“I know that kid is safe,” smiled Clint.

“I fear for his friends,” smiled Laura.

“I fear for his enemies,” mumbled Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve and Natasha quietly humped in the guest bedroom. It was well into the night and the house was dead quiet. Afterwards as they lay in each other arms, Natasha asked Steve.

“Do you want this? A farm? Kids?” she asked.

“Nope. It clashes with the shield and Hydra wanting me dead,” he answered as he nuzzled her neck. “Oh, and being an outlaw.”

“I'm being serious,” she insisted.

“I am, too,” he kissed her.

“Steve, I want you happy,” she said.

“I am happy. I have you,” he smiled.

“You're an idiot,” she said.

“Yeah, I know,” he grinned.”

“Fuck me, again,” she purred into his ear.

“No, I'll make love to you, though,” he corrected her.

“Make me scream and Clint with put an arrow in your ass,” Natasha smirked.

 

AVENGERS

 

Pepper entered the common area of the tower. No one was there, except for Tony, who sat at the bar nursing his fourth drink of the night. He was wearing only a dress shirt without a tie and pants. She walked over to him and patted him on the back.

“Well, the registry is going to happen and Captain America is going to be an outlaw unless he either signs up or steps down and retires. There are a lot of people upset with the idea of Captain America as an outlaw,” she told him.

“I wonder which one of his sons dad would be happy with,” sighed Tony. “Me or him.”

“Tony, don't do this,” Pepper pleaded with him.

“I've got Rhodey and Peter so far on my side. The twins are scared and are thinking of running. Scott and Hope having taken off for now. And Thor follows only one man – Steve Rogers,” he stated then because. “Because he is worthy.”

“And Bruce?” she asked.

“He left a note. It said he had no intention of being a tool of the state,” said Tony. “Looks like I need to recruit more Avengers.”

“Have you talked to Steve?” asked Pepper.

“No. He's... he made his opinion known at the UN,” Tony said.

Tony took a long drink of his whiskey.

“You know what the problem is?” he asked her.

“No, what?” she said.

“He might be right. I don't like the idea of a registry, either,” he said. “It is confining, restricting, and maybe even illegal. But it is what they want right now.”

“Tony, what are you going to do?” she asked him.

“Start recruiting,” he smiled.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve finished his second helping of pancakes then washed them down with coffee. Natasha sipped her morning coffee and ignored Steve's appetite. Clint sat at the end of the table making a list.

“Okay, I need to go into the town and buy some things so we can fix the roof and start working on the baby's room,” he said.

“I'll go with you,” said Steve.

“Sure. Six foot three and what – two hundred and forty pounds of muscle,” grinned Clint.

“And looks like an Adonis,” added Laura.

Natasha laughed.

“People will notice you. We don't want people to notice you,” smiled Clint.

“I'll stay here,” said Steve.

“I'll go with him,” Natasha said.

“She can do all the heavy lifting,” smirked Clint.

“Buy some steaks for tonight,” added Laura.

“Let's see Cooper and Lila will be one, you one, Nat one, me one, and Steve two or three,” said Clint.

Steve blushed.

“I'll pay for the steak,” smiled Natasha.

Steve had never fixed a roof before but he was a fast learner. Clint showed him how to patch the roof and Steve went about patching at rate that amazed Clint. By two Clint needed a beer and some food, especially since they were done. Clint climbed down the ladder from the roof, while Steve merely jumped.

“How many sandwiches?” he asked Steve.

“Two should do it,” Steve smiled.

Clint went into the house and came out twenty minutes later with two ham and cheese sandwiches for Steve, one for himself, and two beers. Steve ate his meal quietly and enjoyed the vista. The ranch was peaceful. He could understand why Clint lived here. Lila came out holding a picture she drew. She gave it to Steve.

“You're getting better. Maybe after dinner we can draw,” said Steve.

“I'd like that,” she smiled.

Lila went back into the room.

“You're become Uncle Steve quickly,” grinned Clint.

“You have wonderful kids,” said Steve.

“Can you have kids?” Clint asked.

“Probably, but the serum is now part of my DNA. They don't know how it happened or why but it is. I'd pass my enhancements on to my kids. I'm not sure I'd like that,” said Steve.

“Don't want them being a super soldier?” asked Clint.

“Don't want them not to have a chance at being normal,” Steve said as he finished his second sandwich.

“We can start on the baby's room now,” said Clint.

“Sounds good to me,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Fury knew Washington well enough to know that when they wanted to make a mistake they couldn't be stopped. There were a number of senators and congressmen he knew that were against and he could get to consistently speak out against the registry. And he had the ear of the president, who had doubts. That was all he needed was to keep the president doubting.

The registry law would be passed in twenty-four hours. First the house then the senate. It will be a clean law so no need for any second votes. Secretary Ross would push for a rose garden signing and then make the announcement that the UN is backing a law like the registry in the EU and other countries.

If they have another Chitauri like invasion the Avengers won't be the same team. If there were other major problems, he couldn't count on Rogers or others. SHIELD will be without assets. The world will be without assets. Hydra will expand, as well as others.

It was to give Rogers time to run and to take Barnes with him. He'd be making a visit to Clint's farm and from there he'd help Rogers and whoever was going with him escape. There were difficult times ahead, very difficult times ahead.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve finished the peach cobbler at the kitchen table with Lila drawing beside him and him showing her how to judge perspective and shading. He looked up to see Laura smiling at them.

“The cobbler was delicious, ma'am,” he said.

“More coffee?” she asked.

“Thanks,” he said. “I started drinking coffee in the war. Caffeine has no effect on me, but like whiskey and beer I got to like the taste and since everyone else was drinking it, I drank it.”

“Soldiers and spies love their coffee. Clint could drink ten or fifteen cup a day if I let him,” said Laura.

“Steve, here,” said Lila, as she pushed the paper towards him.

“That's great. Lila, you are going to be better than me,” said Steve.

She smiled and said, “No I'm not.”

“Yes, you are,” grinned Steve. “Now go practice more.”

Lila got up and left for her room.

“You're good with kids,” Laura noted.

“I guess,” smiled Steve.

“Natasha loves you. I've never seen her so content,” said Laura.

“I love her, too,” smiled Steve.

“She's damaged, Steve. She needs extra care. Make sure that you give it to her,” Laura said.

“Yes, ma'am,” replied Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Clint and Steve were working on the new baby's room when Laura came up with the cellphone. She looked serious, which made Clint stop his work. Laura offered him the cellphone.

“Secure line?” Fury asked.

“Yes, sir,” said Clint.

“The registry is going to pass. I take it that you are going to retire for now?” asked Fury.

“Laura is pregnant,” Clint stated.

“I'll put you down as inactive. Money?” he asked.

“I have three or four properties I can liquidate. We'll be fine,” said Clint.

“I need to speak to Rogers,” said Fury.

Clint looked over at Steve, who was waiting to resume work.

“Fury,” he said then he tossed him the cellphone.

“Director,” Steve answered.

“I've got nothing but bad news. The registry is going to become law. I've got Bucky ready to run. Who else should I round up?” asked Fury.

“Pietro and Wanda. They are enhanced and foreign,” said Steve. “They are also young and not too trusting of Stark.”

“I gather them. Give me three to pick you up. You need to go rogue, Cap,” said Fury. “Do you have some place to stay?”

“Wakanda. I'll need a lift, but King T'Challah made me an offer to stay there. I thought it would be a good start,” said Steve.

“I'll pick you up in a Quinjet,” said Fury. “Three days.”

Fury hung up. Steve sighed. He looked at Clint.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked.

“I'll be retired for now,” answered Clint.

“I need to make a call to someone. Looks like I'll be disappearing for now,” said Steve.

“Nat?” Clint asked.

“That will be her choice,” said Steve.

 

AVENGERS  
  


Steve and Natasha took a walk after dinner. There was still a chill in the air, so Steve put his arm around her. Natasha read his body language and reticence.

“Fury called,” she said.

“Yeah, he did,” Steve replied.

“The registry is going to pass,” she stated.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I'm going rogue, Nat. I'd understand if you chose not to come with me.”

'Where are you going?” she asked.

“Well, I've called T'Challah and he's fine with Bucky, Pietro and Wanda coming to Wakanda with me. I told him Bucky still needs medical help, but he said that is no problem,” Steve explained. “He was touched by Wanda and Pietro's story. I thought Wakanda would be a good spot to start. From there I don't know where I'll head.”

“Captain America?” she asked.

“He's retired,” smirked Steve. “I'm sending the gear back to Stark along with a note. The shield I'm going to let Cooper hold onto for me. It'll be safe with him.”

“Steve, you can't stay out of trouble. You know that,” she said.

“Yeah, I know, but when I get into trouble now it will be as a Nomad not Captain America. I'll have no country, or no loyalties except for those I choose.” he told her. “And you?”

“I'll be right beside my man,” she smiled. “How does that sound?”

“It make me very happy, Nat. Very Happy,” he said.   
  


 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Wakanda

Steve was impressed with Wakanda. It was unlike any place he had ever visited. The people lived behind fortified walls, but they were free and happy. They were a people who stayed to themselves, but they were well aware of the rest of the world. In terms of technology, they were the equal if not superior to any of Tony Stark's toys. It was amazing and the King was T'Challa, who protected his people as the Black Panther.

T'Challa was raised on herbs and plants that gave him abilities equal to Bucky and almost equal to Steve. He wore a vibranium weaved suit that was virtually indestructible. On their first day in Wakanda, T'Challa introduced Bucky to a medical staff who were taken to help him with his problem. Their job was not only to restore his memories but make sure that he could no longer be triggered. He then offered to help with the training of Wanda and Pietro to control their powers. Wanda appeared to be comfortable even with T'Challa's calm persona that she was able to listen to him like she did with Steve.

As for Natasha she found herself at odds with body guards, female warriors know as the Dora Milaje. They believe that the Black Widow had eyes for their leader. This amused both Steve and T'challa.

“I know that Miss Romanov is in love with you, but my body guards are protective of me for many reasons, not the least of which is that I am supposed to pick a wife from their ranks,” explained T'Challa.

“Jealousy,” smiled Steve.

“Yes, it is a problem at times,” said T'Challa. “I am their king and potentially their husband.”

“I couldn't help you out there,” said Steve. “At least, where it comes to Natasha.”

“How, Captain?” asked T'Challa.

“Please, it's no longer Captain. I resigned my rank with the US military, sent my Captain America suit back to Tony Stark, and no longer even have my shield. I'm a Nomad now,” Steve said sadly.

T'Challa nodded understandingly.

“How can you help, Steve?” T'Challa asked.

“This way,” Steve said.

They had been watching Natasha spar with a Dora Miljae. It was a closer match then Steve anticipated, but Natasha finally prevailed. As she assisted the female warrior up, Steve jumped over the top rope of the ring and walked up to her. Before Natasha could speak, he took her in his arms and kissed her. It was a long, hot, and deeply passionate kiss that lasted longer than was comfortable for most spectators. T'Challa tried to hide his amusement, especially as Natasha reached down and squeezed Steve's butt cheek. Finally, they separated.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“Pride and love,” he answered.

“Okay, I'll accept that,” she smiled.

The two of the them joined T'Challa.

“Congratulations, Miss Romanov, you bested one of my best warriors in hand to hand combat,” said T'challa.

“I was trained by the Red Room starting as a child to be a human weapon, to be an assasin. I have some unfair advantages,” she said.

“Still, it was impressive,” smiled T'Challa. “My Dora Miljae will now work even harder to best you. They will use your example as a goal. Don't be surprised if several ask you to spar I the coming days.”

“Bring them on,” smirked Natasha.

“Steve was telling me that he is Nomad now. We must find an appropriate uniform for him then,” said T'Challa. “I was thinking something like my Panther suit. All black with a vibranium weave.”

“I will need something to wear other than jeans when Natasha and I go back into action against Hydra,” said Steve.

“You still intend on fighting Hydra?” asked T'challa.

“I have to fight them. I'm number one on their hit list, so it is only fair that they are number one on mine,” he smiled. “Plus, it is the right thing to do. I swore to fight them to the end back in World War II and they are unfortunately still around.”

“I agree. It is the right thing to do,” said T'Challa. “They have been making overtones about infiltrating Wakanda. They want vibranium in order to make weapons. I will never allow that.”

“I will give my life defending Wakanda, your highness,” said Steve. “It is the least I can do.”

“I hope it does not go that far,” smiled T'Challa, “but I may grant you and Natasha, as well as the rest of your group citizenship. If I make you diplomats you can't be arrested by authorities.”

“I don't want to be a burden to your country,” said Steve.

“How could Steve Rogers be a burden to my country?” asked T'Challa. “You are a great and honorable warrior.”

“Thank you, your highness,” said Steve.

“Have you two started a fan club with each other?” smirked Natasha.

T'Challa laughed loudly. Steve chuckled. He was used to Natasha's digs.

“Tonight, you and Natasha must have dinner with me,” said T'Challa. “I'll expect you at six at my main residence.”

“We'll be there,” smiled Natasha. “Formal dress.”

“Let us make it casual. I have a feeling Steve would prefer it that way,” said T'Challa.

“Thank you, your highness,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha arrived for dinner wearing black jeans, black leather knee high boots, a red silk shirt, and her brown leather jacket. Steve was even more casual as he wore loafers, chinos, and a blue Oxford shirt with his sleeves rolled up. The Dora Miljae searched them for weapons. None were found, which amused Natasha.

“Do you have a weapon on you?” Steve asked her.

“You can search me later,” she smirked.

They were escorted to a dining table with a view of the Black Panther statue. King T'Challa was waiting for them. He was dressed in a simple loose fitting white shirt and black pants. He motioned them to sit then motioned to have wine served.

“This wine is made in Wakanda. I am proud of it,” he said.

Natasha sample the red wine and smiled.

“It's very good,” she sad.

“And you Steve?” he asked.

Steve sipped it and said, “Nice.”

“He tends to drink beer, whiskey or bourbon,” said Natasha.

“And he can't get drunk I heard,” added T'Challa.

“My metabolism burns it off too quickly,” Steve admitted. “Although mead from Asgard can get me drunk.”

“I'll remember that,” smiled T'Challa. “Tonight we are going to sample local foods. Purple potatoes, yams mixed with spinach, okra and rice and for protein fish caught fresh today.”

“And dessert?” asked Natasha.

“Chocolate cake. It's my favorite,” smiled T'Challa.

“Sounds delicious,” said Steve.

“His metabolism also means he eats a great deal,” said Natasha.

T'Challa chuckled then asked, “Are your residences satisfactory?”

“The suite is very comfortable,” said Natasha.

“And we have room service,” smiled Steve.

“He gets urges at odd hours,” Natasha added.

“I heard about a request for a cheeseburger at two in the morning,” said T'Challa.

“I need fuel to burn,” blushed Steve. “I tipped well.”

“You don't need to tip or pay. You are my guests and I am working on making you part of my entourage,” said T'Challa. “I believe a Wakandan passport will allow you the ability to travel wherever you wish.”

“Your highness, I told you that was unnecessary,” said Steve.

“It necessary, Steve. Good men cannot stand idle and allow evil to flourish,” said T'Challa. “You are aware of that.”

“I am,” Steve agreed.

Dinner was served. As predicted Steve ate double the portions of everyone else and when it came to dessert his piece of cake was enough for two. T'Challa was amused by it all.

“I hope you enjoyed your meal,” he said.

“It was delicious,” smiled Steve.

“Thank you, your highness,” said Natasha.

Coffee was served along with cognac. Steve sampled the coffee. It was fragrant and strong. He liked it.

“I heard that you gave up your medals, Steve,” said T'Challa.

“It was part of the price I had to pay along with my commission and citizenship,” he sighed. “As you can see it is impossible for me to be Captain America now.”

“I've monitored the reaction and the polls show that seventy percent of the American public believes you have been given a bad deal. They trust you more than they trust politicians,” said T'Challa.

“If the US government wants something from Steve now, they don't have any leverage on him. He is a free agent,” said Natasha.

“I know, which is why I want him on my side,” said T'Challa. “I may have a mission to Brussels next week. I might want you two along for your skills.”

“Spy?” smiled Natasha.

“Of course,” he nodded.

“Warrior,” said Steve.

“Exactly,” he replied. “Hydra wants me dead. And I want information on Hydra, including if they have any moles in my country.”

“I think we can help you with that,” said Natasha.

“I know you can,” said T'Challa. “Steve, tomorrow I will make an arrangement for you to meet with the scientists who made my suit. They will make you one, including a new shield.”

“A new shield?” asked Steve.

“You carry no offensive weapons, but you have turned a defensive one into a weapon. It will be slightly different, more compact, easier to carry,” said T'Challa. “I think you'll like it.”

“I know I will, your highness,” said Steve.

“Good,” T'Challa sipped his cognac. “When we go there will be those who will be against your new positions, but you will remain part of the diplomat staff in order to have diplomatic immunity.”

“Don't worry, your highness, we won't embarrass you,” said Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha watched over the next week. He worked out constantly, didn't shave, and let his hair grow longer. Slowly, the military man he was became a different man, at least in image. She was started to worry about him, but every time she tried to engage him in conversation it ended up in the best sex of her life. Natasha didn't want to admit it but Steve Rogers had her wrapped around his finger. Thank God he didn't realize it. T'Challa visited them in their suite.

“Your highness,” Steve answered the door.

“I bring presents,” he said and handed Steve a garment bag and a wrapped box. “Your new uniform and shield.”

“Thank you, sir,” Steve said.

Natasha came out of the bedroom dressed casually. She noticed T'Challa was alone, which was a sign of trust.

“Can I call down to the kitchen and have them send up a quick dinner for us?” she asked. “We would love to have you as a guest.”

“I'd love a cheeseburger and waffle fries,” smiled T'Challa.

“I'll get you your usual, Steve,” she said.

“Thank,” he smiled as he took the shield out. It was black and folded. He noticed a release which he triggered and it popped into a shield slightly smaller than his Captain America shield. Testing the weight and balance he grinned from ear to ear.

“The uniform he all black with vibranium weave. You an wear it comfortable under a suit,” said T'Challa.

“Your highness, it is too much. I can't repay you,” said Steve.

“You don't have to repay me. You can work will me to keep Hydra out of my country,” said T'Challa.

“That I intend on doing,” said Steve.

“In a few days we go to Brussels. The more intel we can get the better. I know there are moles in my government, and that Hydra wants me dead,” said T'Challa.

“Let's keep them unhappy,” said Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Tony Stark was in Brussels for the EU meeting promoting the registry. He was the first to notice the man at King T'Challa's side. It was a bearded, longish hair Steve Rogers in a Black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He was by T'Challa's side as a bodyguard but more. It appeared that he was also a confidant to T'Challa. He walked up to them but was stopped by the Dora Miljae. T'challa waved him through.

“Mr. Stark,” said T'Challa.

“Your Highness,” said Stark, “I see you have a new body man. Hi, Steve. Is this your new job?”

“Mr. Stark,” Steve nodded.

“Mr Stark,” chuckled Stark. “You know that you are a wanted man, Rogers?”

“He travels with a Wakandan Diplomatic passport, so he has diplomatic immunity,” said T'Challa.

“Smart,” smiled Stark. “So, Your Highness, are you sure you want a wanted man on your payroll?”

“What I have on my payroll, Mr. Stark, is none of your business. Steve Rogers is a good man and a great warrior. I am honored to call him a friend,” said T'Challa.

Before Tony could make a comment there was explosion. Steve reacted quickly, grabbing T'Challa and pushing him into the arms of the Dora Miljae. He then reached into his jacket, took out his folded shield, and expanded it into a shield. Tony turned and called for Happy Hogan, who carried a case with an Iron Man suit in it. Getting the case, he suited up. Another explosion went off. The foray of the building was in shambles with destruction, killed, and injured.

“Your Highness, I think it's time for you to return to the hotel. I stay here and deal with this,” said Steve.

“I'll return soon,” said T'Challa.

The Dora Miljae escorted his away. Steve slipped out of his suit and was now wearing his black Nomad gear. Stark looked at him and laughed.

“Can't you give up the life?” he asked.

“Hydra is at war with me and I'm still at war with Hydra,” said Steve.

“Good point,” said Stark.

Stark started to scan the area. He noted some diplomats pinned down by ceiling, so he made his way over to help them. Steve scanned the area looking for Hydra personnel. Usually, Hydra had two prong attacks. The explosions were number one. Where was number two?

It was then that he saw Rumlow and several rogue Strike team members. They were in body armor with assault weapons and were looking for certain people to kidnap. He went into action. Vaulting some rubble, he readied his shield then yelled, “Rumlow!”

He threw the shield. It took Rumlow's weapon out of his hands, bounced off the floor then the wall and returned to Steve in time for him to stop a hail of bullets.

“Hey, Captain Without a Country, it's never good to see you,” yelled Rumlow.

“Hydra scum,” growled Steve, as he attacked the rogue Strike team.

Barreling into them, he took down three in seconds then kicked a fourth into a wall leaving a body impression. Rumlow unholstered his sidearm and fired at Steve. The bullets bounced off his vibranium weave sit without a problem. Steve threw his shield at Rumlow catching him in the gut and putting him down. Before Steve could reached Rumlow the police and military appeared. Besides surrounding the rogue Strike team they surrounded Steve. He put his hands up.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve sat in a high security cell until a CIA official as well as a SHIELD and local police official came to see him.

“So, Rogers, your a bodyguard now, huh?” said the CIA official.

Steve didn't respond. He looked at the SHIELD official. He remembered them as one of Coulson's people.

“Agent Burton?” asked Steve.

“Yes, Captain,” said Burton.

“Not a captain anymore,” smirked Steve. “Have you come to lecture me, also?”

“No, I'm here to make sure that you are released since you travel under a Wakandan Diplomatic passport,” said Burton.

“T'Challa is here?” asked Steve.

“Yes, Mr. Rogers, King T'Challa is here,” said the local police official. “He wants your immediate release. I am sorry for this misunderstanding, Mr. Rogersa.”

Steve looked at Burton and said, “It was Rumlow and a rogue Strike team. They appeared to be looking for someone to kidnap. The explosions were a distraction, a deadly distraction.”

“I'll look into, sir,” said Burton.

“Secretary Ross told me to tell you that he is trying to have your diplomatic immunity revoked,” said the CIA Official. “He thinks that you are nothing but a criminal. If he had his way, I'd be taking your back to the US to serve a life sentence.”

“Good for him,” said Steve.

Steve stood up. He offered his handcuffed hands to the local official. He unlocked the cuffs.

“I want my shield,” he demanded.

“I will have it retrieved for you,” said the local official.

“Thank you,” said Steve.

“If you are no longer Captain America, then who are you now?” asked the CIA official.

“I'm Nomad, a man without a country,” said Steve. “My country has left me, so I had to leave it.”

“Your country wants you in a maximum security cell,” said the CIA official.

“Keep trying,” smiled Steve.

Steve exited the cell. Through a thick bullet proof glass he saw T'Challa waiting for him. He nodded to the king, who smiled in return. The rest of the way Steve was escorted by two police men until he reached T'Challa, who handed him his new shield. Steve took it from him.

“I received a message from Miss Romanov. We were right to leave her in Wakanda. She put her skillset to finding the moles in my government and has. We must return home right away and deal with it,” said T'Challa.

“Let's go, your highness,” said Steve.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Natasha had spent here time in Wakanda without Steve successfully. She spent some time with Pietro and Wanda making sure that they were adjusting then she did what she did best she started spying. For several days the Black Widow hacked through systems, broke into offices and apartments, and found a trial of deception and betrayal. She collected intel and evidence then she waited for King T'Challa and Steve to return.

Now that they had come home she waited for them in T'Challa's study. They entered looking concerned. T'Challa spoke.

“Natasha, how was your hunting?” he asked.

“Your highness,” she said then took out a thumb drive and placed it on a table, “you'll find intel and evidence on that thumb drive that your prime minister and head of the Council of Elders are both in contact with members of Hydra. I suspect a coup is being planned.”

T'Challa growled. The son of the prime minister was M'Baku, who some thought to be Wakanda's greatest warrior not T'Challa. It made sense, but the Lead elder was a different story. T'Umba was a family friend and supporter, but he was also an isolationist and T'Challa was slowly opening Wakanda up. An official investigation needed to be done.

“I will have my Dora Miljae start an investigation along with security police,” he said.

“I'm sorry, You highness,” said Natasha.

“You have done me a great service. You have no reason to be sorry,” he smiled. “It appears that my inviting you and Steve to my country has been a great benefit.”

“I hope that remains true, sir,” said Steve.

T'Challa looked over his shoulder and nodded at Steve then he looked at Natasha and said, “If I need your further skills I shall let you know.”

“Yes, sir,” she said.

“Now, it is time to get my house in order and make sure Hydra gets no hold on my country,” he said.

“Any help you need just ask,” said Steve.

“I shall,” smiled T'Challa.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha didn't want to admit to herself but she was worried about Steve. Steve was always tightly wound. What some people thought of as aloofness, she knew was a combination of shyness and awkwardness. Even though he was now six foot three inches and two hundred and forty pounds of muscle, an Adonis statue come alive, he still thought of himself as pre-serum Steve Rogers. He was smallish, sickly, and awkward.

But now it was aloofness. He spent much of his day training. Anyone who sparred with him found out that he still held back, but not as much as he used to hold back. Egos were bruised as well as bodies. The Dora Miljae tried some sparring rounds against him and were treated to a gentlemanly thrashing. She knew his style and moves better than anyone, so when she sparred against him she was shocked to find that she lasted only a few minutes against him. He used his superior speed along with his agility and tactical genius to end the match as quickly as possible. This was not her Steve.

Yet, now in the room at night he made love to her like a man possessed. All his energy, frustrations, and, yes, love, he poured into their activity taking her to places she had never gone before. After an hour long lovemaking session, where he proved his stamina was impressive, he finally brought her to a final orgasm then came himself in a torrent of growls and groans that sent a shiver down Natasha's spine. As he lay naked on his stomach on the bed, she lay naked on top of him. They were both sweaty and hot. Of course because of his metabolism his body temperature ran a little hot, which she enjoyed. Her Russian blood made her able to deal with the cold, but she preferred warmth.

“Steve, you're been pulling back lately. I don't like that,” she stated then she gently kissed his cheek that wasn't against the bed.

“Nat, I'm... I no longer have a country. I no longer have a duty to fulfill. Hydra is still out there and needs to be stopped, but there is no Howling Commandos, no team working with me to stop them, just me and you. I know T'Challa is helping but it's different. He is protecting his country. I'm just fighting Hydra right not because I started to fight them back in War World II and need to finish what I started,” he explained. “I'm sorry if I've been pulling back. You are the only thing I've got left in this life. I love you, Nat.”

“I love you, Steve,” she whispered in his ear.

“Thank you, Natasha Romanov. Without you I'd be lost again, just like when I first got out of the ice,” Steve admitted.

“You have me and I won't let you get lost again,” she purred then she started to kiss her way down Steve's back. By the time she got to his buttocks, Steve was ready to show her that his stamina was even more impressive than what he showed before.

 

AVENGERS

 

T'Umba knew T'Challa was finally on to him. Being the Lead Elder on the Council of Elders this meant he had room to manipulate. At the council he suggested that T'Challa wasn't worthy of being king, that he had polluted their kingdom with outsiders and was going to continue this travesty. He then suggested a battle for the crown between M'Baku and T'Challa. The council voted that their would be a traditional battle between M'Baku and whoever is the champion for the king.

T'Challa agreed to this. He knew M'Baku well. When they were young they were almost equals being raised on the same herbs and plants that gave T'Challa his added strength, agility, and speed. M'Baku's father Prime Minister M'Benku wasn't in favor of this traditional battle, but T'Umba convinced him that this was the way to weaken T'Challa. The traditional fight was set for two weeks. T'Challa went into training with Steve as his sparring partner.

The sparred in the T'Challa's personal gym. Inside the ropes of a ring, Steve and T'Challa fought barely holding back. Natasha and the head of the Dora Miljae Nikia watched them spar.

“I have studied many martial arts styles since I was a child, but you are my equal. It is invigorating,” said T'Challa.

“I had to pick up a few new styles once I came out of the ice,” said Steve.

“You revert to boxing when you want to put someone away, though,” said T'Challa.

“I've been fighting my whole life, so I guess I resort what I'm used to,” said Steve.

“Shall we go another round?” asked T'Challa.

“Your majesty, why don't you let me be your champion and fight M'baku?” asked Steve.

“I can't. The Black Panther is the champion of Wakanda. I am my own champion,” said T'Challa.

“But you are walking into their trap. If you beat M'Baku, it is the Black Panther that wins, not King T'Challa. They can foster resentment that the Black Panther is the king, that is too much power in one person,” explained Steve. “Be Wakanada's protector not its champion. Let me be its champion, T'Challa. Let me do the dirty work and you do the important work, which is expose your prime minister and council elder.”

“Steve, I cannot ask you to do this for me. It is my duty,” said T'Challa.

“Good leadership knows that duties are best shared. Let me deal with M'Baku and you be king and deal with the true problems here,” said Steve.

“Nikia, what do you think?” T'Challa asked.

“Sire, I should face M'Baku for you,” she said.

T'Challa laughed then he looked at Steve and said, “So a Nomad is my champion.”

“Teach me what I have to know,” said Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

A traditional battle meant that it was viewed by the public in the public stadium. The two combatants wore only loin clothes and chose one weapon. Natasha was pleased with this setup, especially when she found out that M'Baku was almost Steve's equal because of being trained to be the Black Panther. When they fought T'Challa barely beat him, and since then M'Baku had done nothing but gain experience as a merc outside of Wakanda.

The stadium held sixty thousand people, who had gathered there to watch this important match. According to Nikia many believed M'Baku a better leader because he was an isolationist like his father. The outside world didn't entice many in Wakanda, who viewed it as violent and chaotic. Like his father T'Challa believed that Wakanda had a role to play in the world, an important role. Dressed as the Black Panther, except without his helmet, T'Challa stepped forward with Steve into the stadium. He was cheered. M”Baku stepped into the stadium with his father. He was also cheered. M'Benku spoke.

“I see you have chosen a champion,” said M'Benku. “An outsider.”

“Steve Rogers has fought for the world against Hydra. He has freed many people, saved lives, and even saved us when he, as part of the Avengers, saved this world. I don't think of him as an outsider but as a fellow warrior and brother,” said T'Challa.

The crowd cheered. A referee of sorts made announcement.

“It is time to chose weapons,” he announced.

M'Baku chose vibranium claws. Steve chose his new shield. The men now went into the center of the stadium where a dirt patch was laid out. The referee checked each man then looked at the Council of Elders, who sat in the first row. T'Umber gave the thumbs up.

“For a technologically advanced people isn't this a bit primitive?” asked Natasha, as she came up beside T'Challa.

“Tradition is important, Miss Romanov,” said T'Challa.

Both men sprang into action. T'Challa watched as M'baku used his training and experience to try and draw first blood. He tossed dirt into Steve's face. Steve did an instinctive forward roll to avoid a kill shot but M'Baku was able to rake his claws down Steve's back shredding his skin.

“Steve,” growled Natasha, as she moved forward. T'Challa grabbed her wrist and kept her in her place.

Steve ignored the pain, got the dirt out of his eyes, and took the offensive. In an assault of Parkour moves and agility, Steve drove M'baku back on his heels until the man was swinging wildly with his claws. Waiting for the right opening Steve kicked M'Baku in his stomach sending him flying back. As the man struggled to get up, Steve waited until he was on his feet then he blocked the claws with his shield and became to pummel M'Baku into submission. The referee stopped the match leading T'Challa to come forward. He addressed the Council of Elders.

“I have information that one of the Council of Elders has been in contact with Hydra. He along with our Prime Minister have been working on a coup of Wakanda. They wish to trade vibranium for isolation. They wish to trade out soul for folly,” he stated. “I won't allow this. We are Wakanda. We are strong, independent, and free. And I am your protector. The Black Panther will not allow this. My Dora Miljae will take into custody those who have failed our country and they will be exiled. This is the final judgment Black Panther.”

He waved his hand and M'Benku and T'Umber were taken into custody then he turned his attention to Steve, who was standing there ignoring his pain.

“You need medical attention,” he said.

“It'll heal,” smiled Steve. “Maybe a little slower than normal because of the vibranium but it will heal.”

Natasha strode up to him and kissed him in front of the crowd. A cheer went up.

“Rogers, we have some talking to do,” she stated.

 

AVENGERS

 

With a towel around his waist Steve lay on his bed on his stomach. Natasha gently bandaged his back, which was healing slowly. He breathed easily resting and trying not to think of the lecture that was to come.

“You're an idiot,” Natasha stated. “Champion. T'Challa can handle his own battles. You don't need to risk your life.”

“Yes, I do. I owe him. He's taking care of Wanda and Pietro and Bucky and is allowing us a safe harbor,” said Steve.

“You're an idiot,” she sighed.

Natasha grabbed his towel and pulled it off of him leaving him naked on the bed.

“Nat, this is embarrassing,” Steve complained.

“It's a great butt,” she smirked.

Natasha grabbed hold of one of his butt cheeks then leaned down and bit it. Steve jumped slightly then he stopped moving as she began kissing his cheeks. He started breathing heavily. Soon Natasha was doing other things to him that had his breathing to pick up even more. She reached underneath him and freed his penis and started stroking it. Steve started to move onto his back, but Natasha stopped him.

“Don't get on your back,” she demanded.

“But...,” he started.

“But what?” she asked.

With great speed Steve got out of bed. She started to move away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist, turned her around, and bent her over the bed. He was surprised to find that she was already wet when he entered her.

“Steve,” she shivered.

“Nat,” he growled then he began to move slowly.

“ _I love you,”_ she said in Russian. 

“I love you, too,” he breathed. 

 

AVENGERS

 

Tony wasn't happy to find that Steve Rogers was now an employee of the Wakandan government. He had hoped to convince Steve into signing the accords and re-joining the Avengers, even though it seemed that Secretary Ross wanted him in a cell forever. Then again what was forever for Steve Rogers. Because of the serum he aged slowly. The man only had officially twenty-seven years, but because of the ice he was in his nineties. That would be a long prison sentence. 

Of course public opinion was weighing against the accords right now. The accords had turned Captain America into a criminal, made him resign his commission, and give up his medals. He was no longer America's greatest solider or America's greatest hero. In a time of crisis no one knew how he would act, or if he would act. It was a shame to lose an asset like Steve Rogers. 

The elevator doors opened and Pepper entered Tony's favorite research lab in the tower. She carried with her a thermos full of coffee and a bag with a couple corned beef sandwiches. He swiveled around in his chair and looked at her. 

“Hey, Pep,” he said. 

“I brought sandwiches, including coleslaw and pickles as well as coffee,” she said. 

“Thanks,” he smiled. 

She came up beside him and placed the thermos down as well as the bag. 

“What are you working on?” asked Pepper. 

“Armor that will bond with my molecules and act as skin,” he stated. 

“I don't want to know,” sighed Pepper. 

“Bruce was helping me with this, but he's gone. Disappeared,” sighed Tony. “And I have no idea where he is. Luckily, neither does anyone else. The Us government was put a General Talbot in charge of finding those who haven't signed the accords.” 

“This is going the way you thought it would, is it?” she asked. 

“No, it isn't,” replied Tony. “Rogers is in Wakanda along with Romanov, the Maximoff twins, and Bucky Barnes. We can't touch them, even though the artist formerly known as Captain America is the number one most wanted hero.” 

“I feel bad about that,” Pepper said. “Steve was special.” 

“Is special. Oh, so very special,” said Tony. 

“Are you back to hating him?” she asked. 

“No, I don't hate him. I've ruined his life so how could I hate him. But I do intend on kicking his butt and taking him into custody,” said Tony. “He can't be allowed to do what he wants. He has to be reigned in.” 

“Why?” asked Pepper. 

“Because otherwise he makes a mockery of the accords,” said Tony. “I can't let that happen.” 

“Don't take this personally, Tony. It will only cause you pain. I don't want to see you in pain,” Pepper consoled him. 

“This is personal, Pepper. I put my reputation on the line supporting the registry. Peter Parker is going to sign because of me. Rhodey signed because of me. And whoever I bring into the Avengers will have to sign because of me,” he stated. “This is very personal.” 

Pepper stroked his cheek and looked at him sadly then said, “Poor, Tony.” 

 

AVENGERS

 

Clint came out of the barn to see Director Fury standing there. He looked grim, which put a smile on Clint's face. 

“Nick, long time no see,” said Clint. 

“Time to pack up the family and come with me, Barton. We have to find a safer place for them,” Fury said. 

“Why?” asked Clint. 

“General Talbot is in charge of hunting down those who don't sign the registry. He wants you,” said Fury. 

“Can't have me,” smirked Clint. 

“I don't trust the bastard and he has Secretary Ross backing him. Ross puts his head down on the pillow at night and dreams of being president. The man is a menace,” said Fury. 

“And you let him stay in office,” said Clint. 

“For now,” growled Fury. “Now get the wife and kids pack. I have a place for you on the coast of Ireland. You'll be safe there for a good amount of time.” 

“Ireland huh?” smiled Clint. “What are you black Irish?” 

“Yes,” grinned Fury. 

Clint laughed. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

Steve sat in on the meeting that T'Challa called about the looming danger of Hydra. Natasha was reviewing their security systems and intel gathering abilities. It was his opinion that vibranium was too valuable to some plan they had to let go of Wakanda. Even though they exiled the Prime Minister and Elder of the council along with M'Baku, the threat remained. Timba, one of T'Challa top military advisers, took the floor.

“We can withstand any attack from without. Most of our country is behind the vibranium walls and our weapons are superior to any country,” he started. “Our problem are enemies within. M'Benku was closer to a coup then we realized. I have reviewed our military and fifteen percent of our officers supported the prime minister.”

“What are you going to do with those officers?” asked Steve.

“Exile,” said Timba.

“So you increase your enemies on the outside and these enemies who know Wakanda well, too well,” said Steve.

“Do you have a suggestion, Steve?” asked T'Challa.

“Yes, sire, I recommend you talk to them. Find out why they supported M'Benku and deal with it. If they fear the outside then through their hypocrisy in their faces. If you are the problem then confront that problem. You are their leader,” Steve stated.

“I agree,” he said. “I cannot fail them as a leader. I will meet with each and every one of them.”

“Your Highness, this is rash. Exile is more efficient,” said Nikia.

“But it is not the best solution,” said T'Challa.

“I shall make arrangements for these meetings, sire,” said Nikia, who then gave a sideways glance of Steve.

She was starting to see him as a threat to her king because he brought the risk taker out of T'Challa.

“Natasha will have a report done for me this afternoon, Steve,” said T'Challa. “She asked for access to one of my private jets to use for a few days. I grant that use.”

“Thank you, sire,” said Steve, who had no idea why Natasha wanted use of one of T'Challa's private jets. They had stealth capabilities as well as straight up landing and takeoff abilities. Did she have a personal mission plan, or had it slipped her mind to tell him she had planned something for them?

“I say we convene this meeting for now,” said T'Challa. “I want a complete security review as well as a military one.”

“Yes, sire,” came a unison response.

T'Challa stood up then Nikia stood up. He exited the room with her on his tail. Steve stood when Timba caught his attention.

“I heard that you are a tactical genius,” said Timba. “Can I expect your assistance with our military?”

“I'd be happy to review whatever response plans you have to attacks,” Steve said.

“Thank you,” he paused.

“Call me Steve,” said Steve.

“And I am Timba, Steve,” said Timba. “I am glad that you are here, Steve. Your experience fighting Hydra will be invaluable.”

“Have whatever you wish me to review sent to my personal account, I will do it right away,” said Steve.

Timba smiled, “Good.”

 

AVENGERS

 

After a long day of dealing with Wakanda business, Natasha took a long hot shower. When she finished up, she slipped on a robe and exited the bathroom to see Steve at the computer writing up a report to Timba. When she came into the apartment, he had been there at work and he still was there. She stood and watched him for a few moments then spoke, “Busy day.”

He looked up. His eyes showed weariness, a weariness that had been there since the day he resigned his commission and citizenship. She was worried about him more and more.

“Busy enough. T'Challa told me to tell you that you can have use of one of his private jets,” Steve informed her.

She smiled then sat down on the bed. This was part of her idea to visit Clint and get Steve a few days away from Wakanda.

“You have a trip planned?” he asked.

“We have a trip planned,” she said.

“Really?” he replied.

“Fury has relocated Clint and his family to Ireland. I thought we'd visit and check up on them,” she said. “We quietly sneak in and then quietly sneak out of the country. What do you think?”

“I think you have a plan,” he exhaled then looked at the computer, sent the document he was working on, and closed the computer. “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow?” she asked him.

“Sounds good to me,” he said.

“It'll be good for us to get together with familiar faces. I think we both have been feeling isolated lately. Clint is family. We need family right now,” she said.

“You're the boss,” he smiled.

Her heart broke with that smile. Whatever burdens he was carrying he carried alone. She wanted to share them but the need to be Captain America was too great in him. Captain America looked out for his team and not the other way around. If Secretary Ross or Stark were in front of her right this moment, she'd kill them with her bare hands.

“Lila will be glad to see her favorite uncle,” Natasha noted.

“And I get to sketch the Irish landscape. My mother often waxed poetic about it,” Steve told her.

“I forget that you're Irish,” she said.

“As Irish as you are Russian,” he smiled. “My mother and father both are from Connemara.”

“If I'm not mistaken Fury relocated to the Aran Islands,” she said. “ A sheep farm.”

“Off the coast of Galway,” said Steve. “You either are a sheep farmer or fisherman on the Aran Islands. It stark and isolated, but it is supposed to be beautiful.”

“Good. Easy to find a landing spot,” she smiled. “Sheep farmer.”

“All you need is a couple of well trained dogs, the land, and patience,” said Steve.

“That sounds about right for Clint,” Natasha chuckled.

“It rains a lot on the Aran Islands,” Steve told her.

“I'll pack accordingly,” she said.

 

AVENGERS

 

The medical center was busy. Bucky went through a series of cognitive tests, included in them were trigger words and phrases to bring out his programming. He didn't respond to them, which meant that his brainwashing was finally broken. No longer was he at the whim of phrases or words strung together that brought out his programming making him a killing machine for others. Now he needed to deal with the guilt at having killed so many.

At night when he dreamed he dreamed of blood. His body was bathed in it, his hands covered to the point that his pale skin couldn't be seen. The blood of so many was on his hands that it couldn't be washed away. One of those he was told to kill was Steve and he almost succeeded. Imagine if he had succeeded. His brother's blood on his hands, too. The brainwashing was going to be easier to deal with than the guilt.

Dr. M'Bama finished writing in his chart then she looked up at him.

“Mr. Barnes, we recommend that you start daily sessions with a psychologist,” she said.

“I don't need another person in my head,” he responded.

“The Doctor I recommend is Dr. Janice Nimbia. She is the best we have,” said M'Bama.

“I don't want to talk about my past,” spat Bucky.

“If you don't talk about then you'll never be free from it,” she countered.

He looked up at her with haunted eyes then said, “I shouldn't be free from what I've done. I should pay for it, suffer for it.”

“Mr. Barnes, she can help you deal with it. You need that,” she told him.

He exhaled deeply then said, “Make the appointments.”

 

AVENGERS

 

There was a stark, green and gray beautiful to the Aran islands. The green of the beauty came from the peat and grass of the land and the grayness came from the rough, intimidating ocean that surrounded the islands. Clint's place was large with a traditional thatched roof house and a larger more modern one. The smaller house was used for guest mostly. Like the rest of Ireland the Aran Islands was filled with rocks, so that waist high rock walls outlines his property and kept his sheep from running away.

Natasha landed near the smaller house. Clint was expecting them. He and Natasha kept in contact with each other through a cat lover chatroom. It amused them both. When Clint saw see step off the jet he started worrying about his captain. The bread and long hair was one thing, but the sad eyes and feeling of responsibility that hung around him like a nimbus was unmistakable.

Laura and the kids ran to them and greeted them. Natasha grinned broadly when she saw that Laura was at least five months pregnant. She leaned over and kissed her belly. Steve picked up Lila in his arms and carried her. Cooper told him that he still had his shield. Steve told him to keep protecting it. Clint walked up to Steve and offered his hand to shake. Steve shook it.

“Beautiful place,” Steve noted.

“It grows on you,” smiled Clint.

Steve noticed that he was wearing a herringbone scally cap. He chuckled.

“You are fitting in it seems,” Steve said.

“I try,” grinned Clint. “You could fit right in around here. All you need is jeans, work shirt, and scally cap.”

“I probably look like a musclebound version of my father,” said Steve.

“Let's get inside. Laura made a lamb stew. We eat a lot of lamb lately,” Clint grinned.

Steve laughed. At the dining room table Steve chowed down to a large bowl of lamb stew and fresh baked bread, while Natasha sipped tea. Laura explained she had to start baking bread because they were so far away from a bakery. Clint explained that he was also getting into fishing, too. It was dangerous off of Aran Islands, but it paid well and the kids loved the catch of the day for dinner. It was a good hour before Clint brought up the inevitable.

“I heard you ran into Stark,” said Clint. “And he's still alive. That's a surprise.”

“It was Steve not me,” said Natasha.

“He carries his own burdens. The Avengers are a shell of itself and I know that the US government is putting pressure on him to bring in those who don't sign the registry,” said Steve.

“What a jerk,” growled Clint. “If he every came for me it would be the last thing he did.”

“Clint,” Laura warned him.

The kids were in the other room. Lila was drawing and Cooper playing a video game.

“Fury update on things?” asked Natasha.

“Yeah, he did. Maria Hill is acting as his liaison to congress. He is trying to convince as many senators and congressmen to speak out against the registry. Sam Wilson is helping her quietly. They work well together,” explained Clint. “Fury is working on the president, though it appears that Steve having good poll numbers is having the opposite effect on the president then you'd think. He is starting to view Steve as a rival.”

“Fucking politicians,” sighed Natasha.

“I agree with that,” added Laura.

“The Smithsonian's display on Captain America has become a best seller. The crowds during the weekend are around the corner,” Clint said then he noticed that brought even greater sadness to Steve's eyes. “People can't get enough about Captain America.”

“This must be painful for you, Steve,” said Laura.

“It is what it is,” said Steve. “My new code name is Nomad. It seemed appropriate. T'Challa trusts me.”

“Wakanda, huh?” said Clint. “I didn't see that on coming. Diplomatic passports, too? Well, done.”

“We can thank King T'Challa for that,” said Natasha.

“At least you are safe,” said Laura.

“How are Scott and Hope doing?” Steve asked.

“Hank Pym is hiding them. Scott occasionally shows up on the news for some daring do. Hank uses him for special missions then hides him from Stark and Talbot,” said Clint. “How is Wanda and Pietro?”

“Adjusting,” said Natasha. “The people of Wakanda have been inviting, but they miss Sokovia.”

“Have you heard about Sokovia?” Clint asked.

“What's happened there?” asked Steve, his attention pepping up.

“It is now officially a Hydra lead country. The Red Skull has declared himself it's president and they have requested full status in the UN since they are a EU country,” Clint explained. “Of course, the first thing the Red Skull did was do away with the registry and invite any enhanced individuals to Sokovia to live.”

“Hydra,” growled Steve.

He stood up from the table and walked out. Natasha leaned back in her chair and sighed.

“Sorry about that but he had to hear,” said Clint. “It just happened overnight.”

“I know,” said Natasha.

“You get the idea that Hydra was behind the registry,” said Clint.

“Hydra tried a coup in Wakanda. We stopped it,” said Natasha.

“Fury is pissed. He thinks a war is coming and we will be unprepared,” said Clint.

“Is Hydra still hidden within the congress?” asked Natasha.

“Probably a handful of senators and congressmen,” answered Clint.

“And AIM?” she asked.

“Now officially part of Hydra. Fury thinks they are working on their own helicarriers now,” said Clint.

“Keeps getting better and better,” snapped Natasha. “What is SHIELD doing?”

“Reforming and trying to start up spying capabilities again,” said Clint. “Coulson is deputy director now. He's trying his best.”

“And he hasn't called us back to SHIELD. Why?” asked Natasha.

“Because he knows that Steve needs you and that my family needs me,” said Clint.

“Steve does need you,” said Laura. “You can see it.”

“I know. But I'm not really helping him. He's getting more distant,” said Natasha.

“Give him time, Tasha. The finally adjusts to one kick in the ass and he gets another one. There is only so many kicks a person can take,” said Clint.

“He better start kicking back soon,” said Natasha.

“He will,” said Laura.

“How do you know?” asked Natasha.

“Nat, he loves you. He's a natural fighter. The man just needs time to deal with everything then he'll be back to normal,” said Laura.

“I still want to kill Stark,” said Natasha.

“Me, too,” added Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

After lunch Steve went out for a long jog. Clint showed Natasha the farm included sensors and security he had set up. According to him Fury would be monitoring the farm and would send a Quinjet out immediately if he thought they needed to evacuate. Ireland was chosen because it had few enhanced and places like the Aran Islands were so isolated.

“Laura is going to end up having the child at home,” said Natasha.

“I know. I've been reading up on childbirth. I can handle just abut anything,” he smiled. “Of course, it helps that it is her third child.”

“Which you are going to name after her godmother Natasha, right?” said Natasha.

“Right,” smiled Clint.

In the background one of Clint's sheep dogs could be heard barking as it rounded up the sheep. Clint sat down on the stone wall.

“A war is coming, Nat,” he said. “I know I'm going to have to get involved at some point but I'm going to put it off for as long as possible.”

“Fury tell you about the coming war?” she asked.

“Yeah, he did,” said Clint. “Hydra has a military now and a base to fight from. Most countries don't have the military to stand up to Hydra and those who don't really don't want to fight. The countries surrounding Sokovia would easily fall if Hydra invaded them. The EU? There isn't a country in the EU that can stand up to Hydra one on one, especially with the help of AIM and canon fodder troops. The US will be its primary enemy. The Red Skull holds a long grudge.”

“Russia won't fight unless it has to and then it will pick the send it thinks will win. China will be he same,” said Natasha. “We'll be needed.”

“Cap will really be needed. Imagine fighting a war without your best soldier,” said Clint. “This really sucks.”

“I agree,” said Natasha.

A light rain started to fall. Natasha pulled up the hood of the jacket she was wearing. Clint sighed.

“It rains here a great deal,” he said.

“Steve mentioned that,” said Natasha. “How does Laura feel about all of this?”

“She knows that I'll eventually have to go. We don't talk about it much, but she knows,” said Clint. “She married me with open eyes. Just like Steve has his eyes open when it comes to you. He loves you Natasha not some bullshit version of you. We are both lucky.”

“Clint, I'm afraid of losing him,” she admitted.

“How? He loves you. That's it for him. He's not the type to go from woman to woman. You are it, Tasha,” Clint said.

“I'm afraid he's going to get himself killed, Clint,” she said then closed her eyes. “He's getting even more reckless than normal. He needs a team.”

“I know, Nat. He needs us. We have to be there for him when it counts,” said Clint. “I'll be there when the time comes.”

“Thanks, Clint,” she replied.

“We should get back to the house. Laura is cooking a roast beef with all the fixings. Lila will want her drawing time with Uncle Steve and Cooper will want to hear all about Wakanda,” said Clint. “It'll be a nice family time for everyone.”

Natasha smiled then said, “We need this.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

T'Challa was dressed in a black suit with a white cotton shirt, French cuffs, black cuff links, and a black tie. He stood behind his desk looking out the widow. When Steve entered he stood waiting to be acknowledged. T'Challa appeared to be lost in thought, but he finally spoke up.

“I had hoped to avoid this, but it appears we cannot,” he stated.

T'Challa turned and faced Steve.

“The UN Security council in New York is having a vote on Sokovia. The US Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross will be there with a proposal of sanctions and such. I am going to hear this proposal and I want you and Miss Romanov with me,” T'Challa said.

“New York might be a difficult place for her and I to get out of once we are there,” Steve noted.

“You will be with me,” said T'Challa. “I shall make sure that you can get away from the city.”

“When are we leaving?” asked Steve.

“Tomorrow,” he sighed. “Our first stop is a meeting with Anthony Stark at Avengers Tower. He wishes to recruit me to the Avengers. Two days later we visit the UN and begin the dirty work of politics.”

“You would make a great addition to the Avengers,” smiled Steve.

“When my leader is you, I will join but not before then,” said T'Challa. “Let Miss Romanov know about our traveling schedule.”

“She'll be by my side,” said Steve.

“I expected her no where else,” T'Challa replied.

 

AVENGERS

 

Tony suspected that Steve and Natasha would be traveling with T'Challa. He knew Steve had become an important adviser to T'Challa and that Natasha was a valuable asset. There was no reason to leave them at home. Pepper was preparing the party for T'Challa. It was going to be a small soiree with good foods and drinks and allow Tony some time to convince T'Challa to join the Avengers. The team needed to replace members that were now gone. So far he had convinced Dr. Stephen Strange to join, as well as She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters. Adding them to Spider-Man and War Machine was a solid team, but not the formidable team it used to be.

“Tony,” Pepper interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah, babe,” he replied.

“Champagne or wine?” she asked.

“Both,” he smiled.

“Finger foods or...” she started to ask.

“Finger foods. I especially like stuffed mushrooms and crab puffs,” he said. “Steve will be there so make sure there is lots of food, too. The man can't be filled.”

“Oh, good, I miss Steve,” said Pepper. “Will Natasha be there, too?”

“From what I hear she is at Steve's side. Wherever he goes, she goes,” said Tony.

“Are they a pair?” smiled Pepper.

Tony shrugged.

“Oh, I can't wait to talk to her. I know things haven't been great for her, but it would be wonderful if she was with Steve,” said Pepper.

“Why?” asked Tony.

“Because he is handsome and she is gorgeous, and they would make a perfect couple” Pepper answered in a tone that made Tony feel stupid.

“You think Steve is handsome?” asked Tony.

“He is a statue of Adonis come to life,” answered Pepper. “Of course, he's handsome. Your father built him well.”

“Pepper, make sure that you invite Secretary Ross along with the other Avengers,” he said.

“Tony, are you looking to stir the pot?” she asked.

“A little,” he grinned. “Ross won't listen to the other side of the argument, but maybe he has to listen to a king or a disgruntled captain.”

“Should I add Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, and General Talbot to the list, also?” she asked.

“Why not? If we are stirring the pot we might as really stir it,” smiled Tony. “I like a little excitement at my parties.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Instead of one of T'Challa's private jets they took the official Jumbo jet into JFK. T'Challa and his foreign minister spent the majority of their time in the conference room working on his speech, leaving Steve and Natasha time to pass. Steve sat in a first class cubicle seat when Natasha came to get him. She took him by the hand and escorted him to the elevator the flight attendents used to go into the belly of the plane for supplies.

Once they were alone she pushed him up against the plane and started to passionately kiss him.

“Nat, what are you doing?” he breathed.

“Passing time,” she purred.

“We should be upstairs,” he struggled to say.

“Shut up and fuck me, soldier,” she ordered. “It is time that you join the mile high club.”

Steve obeyed orders. Grabbing her by the hips he pulled her in close and changed positions with her. Quickly they started to shed clothes, just enough to be able to get to the parts of their body they needed to get to. Turning her around Steve entered her from behind in a long slow thrust. She moaned, which ignited him. Soon she was almost screaming his name and he was pushing them both towards an orgasm.

Once they both had come, they quickly put their clothes back on. Steve was buckling his belt when Natasha grabbed him by the face for another kiss. Once they parted he smiled.

“What was this all about?” he asked.

“We're going to busy in New York. I wanted some us time,” she smirked.

“Oh,” he chuckled.

They started for the elevator. Once they were back up in the passenger section they both found first class seats and settled down for a quick nap before New York City. Steve put on a headset and found a music channel that played Sinatra, as well as the music from the 1940's and 1950's. He contentedly listened, as Natasha found something a little more modern to listen to.

When the plane arrived at JFK, T'Challa along with Nikia and his Foreign Minister took the first limo and Steve and Natasha got into the second one. The limos drove to the Wakandan Embassy on 85th Street and Fifth Avenue. It was a beautiful building and Steve and Natasha was given a guest room on the third floor. Taking a shower and changing their clothes, Steve into a black suit, blue oxford shirt, and red tie, and Natasha into a black cocktail dress, they readied themselves for a visit with T'Challa to Avengers Tower.

With a small contingent of Dora Miljae leading the way, T'Challa entered Avengers Tower. The penthouse had been turned into an inviting space where waiters and waitresses carried food and drinks and guests mingled. Tony and Pepper greeted the royal party when it arrived.

“King T'Challa and his guest, we welcome you,” Pepper said. “Mr. Stark and I thank you for accepting our invitation.”

“It is a pleasure, Miss Potts,” T'Challa kissed her right hand then he offered his right hand to Tony. “Mr. Stark.”

They shook hands. Tony sized up T'Challa. He knew a great deal about the man, including his skills as the Black Panther.

“I see you brought celebrities with you,” Tony looked over T'Challa's shoulder at Steve and Natasha.

Tony noted that Steve's beard was fuller and hair even a bit longer. He was no longer the clean cut soldier. There was something sad about that.

“Mr Rogers and Miss Romanov are currently citizens of Wakanda and work with our diplomatic corp in security,” T'Challa smiled.

“Cap, Widow,” Tony greeted them.

Steve nodded and Natasha offered him a smirk.

“I hope to discuss a few matters with you, your highness,” said Tony.

“And I was hoping to have Steve and Natasha to myself,” added Pepper.

“They are yours, Miss Potts,” said T'Challa.

He looked over his shoulder at Steve and Natasha and winked. Steve grinned, as Pepper took him by the arm and started to escort him away. Natasha came up beside her.

“Okay, is it true that you two are seeing each other?” Pepper asked.

“We also touch every day,” smiled Natasha.

“This is wonderful. You two are a perfect match,” Pepper stated.

“Thank you, Miss Potts,” said Steve.

“Steve. I told you already that it is Pepper. I meant it,” she said. “You have to try some of the finger foods, especially the crab puffs, dim sum, and sausage stuffed phyllo cups.”

“We better get him a platter of food before his stomach starts growling,” suggested Natasha.

“You haven't eaten?” asked Pepper.

“Sex but no food on the plane,” answered Natasha. Steve blushed.

“Let me wave some of these waiters over here,” Pepper smiled.

Steve ended up with a small plate that was overflowing with food. He ate while Natasha drank her wine and held his. They gravitated into a corner in order to be alone. Unfortunately, that was ruined by the Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross.

“Captain Rogers, or should I just call you mister now that you are no longer a member of the US Army,” he started.

“Mr. Secretary,” Steve replied.

“In a sane world I'd be standing in front of bar and you'd be standing behind them like the criminal you are,” Ross threatened

Natasha stiffened. Steve popped a crab puff into his mouth to free up his hand then reached over and touched her shoulder to calm her.

“Miss Romanov, what do you intend on doing to me?” Ross asked.

“Whatever it is you wouldn't be able to stop it, Ross, even if you tried,” snapped Natasha.

“You don't scare me,” Ross replied.

“Then you, sir, are an idiot,” said Steve. “It makes me wonder how bad your judgment is, General. For years you tried to develop a super soldier and all you came up with was an Abomination and a scientist who turned green from rage. You've caused more damaged most generals are allowed and you never even saved a city from destruction in doing it.”

“You know what I hate most about you, Rogers, it's your arrogance,” said Ross.

“Arrogance, General Ross, arrogance is something that you seem to be an expert in,” countered Steve.

“Secretary Ross, isn't this a pleasant surprise?” the voice of Nick Fury interrupted their argument.

Ross turned and saw Fury. He was wearing a suit for a change. Coulson was standing behind him.

“Nick Fury, Is SHIELD still around or are you here looking for a new job?” asked Ross.

Fury smiled then said, “It's making a comeback, General. It has to in these dangerous times. We can't rely on cowboy diplomacy alone.”

“Maybe I should talk to the president about SHIELD and what I think about it,” threatened Ross.

“Go right ahead, Ross. Your ass is already on the line with the registry and I'm pretty sure that you are taking a hit or two for Sokovia becoming a Hydra satellite county. I don't think you have much more rope before it tightens around your neck and takes care of a lot of problems,” smiled Fury.

“Are your threatening me, Fury?” asked Ross.

“Warning,” Fury corrected him. “The president listens to more than one person, Ross. You serve at the pleasure of the president. I don't know how pleased he is with you.”

Ross looked at Steve then Natasha and scowled. He walked away leaving Fury and Coulson.

“Rogers, Romanov,” Fury greeted them

“Nat, Steve,” added Phil.

“He's a walking mistake,” said Natasha.

“He's worse than that,” said Fury. “He's a fool on the wrong mission at the wrong time.”

“How have you two been?” asked Phil.

“We are getting by, Coulson,” smiled Natasha.

“There is a rumor that you are together now,” he said.

“It's not a rumor. Rogers is my man,” smirked Romanov.

“So much for your undercover days,” sighed Fury.

“Times have to change, Nick, and so do I,” said Natasha.

“When this is over SHIELD we be glad to welcome you back,” said Coulson. “I think we can find something for you to do.”

“I have no doubts about that,” added Natasha.

“Captain,” Fury said to Steve.

“I'm no longer a captain,” Steve said.

“Steve Rogers will always be Captain America,” Fury said. “I hope you are ready to report to duty when the time comes.”

“I'll do what is right when the time comes,” said Steve.

“I know you will,” smiled Fury. “Coulson, let's get ourselves a drink.”

“After you, director,” replied Coulson.

Steve ate a stuffed mushroom then popped a sausage cup into his mouth. Natasha sipped her wine then turned so she was facing him.

“Don't trust Ross,” she said.

“I don't,” he replied. “What about Stark?”

“Don't trust him, either. I like Pepper. She's talented and knows what she's doing, but Tony Stark is her weak spot, just like you are mine,” said Natasha.

“I'm your weak spot?” he smiled.

“If you only knew, Rogers,” said Natasha. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. “Don't take any chances or risks that will separate us. I couldn't live without you now.”

“I love you, too,” Steve replied.

T'Challa and his bodyguards found Steve and Natasha. He looked serene.

“Are you an Avenger?” asked Steve.

“I told him that I'd be one when you are leading the team again,” said T'Challa. “It seemed to end the conversation.”

He looked at Steve small plate of food.

“Are you hungry, Steve?” he asked.

“I'm always hungry,” said Steve.

“I always wanted to get the best pizza in the world. I heard it is here in New York,” said T'Challa.

“It is, sire,” smiled Steve then he looked over at Natasha. “John's of Bleecker Street?”

“Either that or Lombardi's,” she answered.

“Take out or eat in?” asked T'Challa.

“Take out,” nodded Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve and Natasha spent most of the day at the UN bidding their time while T'Challa went from meeting to meeting. They were headed to the elevator bank in order to go to the cafeteria when Steve ran into someone he'd never expected to see there. Johann Schmidt, The Red Skull. His red skeleton face offered a death smile to Steve.

“Captain America, the last righteous man,” he said.

“Schmidt, you are a war criminal,” stated Steve.

“Unconvicted,” he laughed. “And I am now the leader of Sokovia. I have a right to be here.”

His guards started to move forward, but he motioned them away.

“Captain Rogers would not do anything wrong. He is not that kind of man,” he said. “I am here to demand the right to protect Sokovian borders. It is a country that has long been abused and misused. I shall make it great.”

“You'll be the seed to its destruction,” Steve countered.

“We shall see, Captain,” he smiled again. “Oh, in Sokovia, enhanced and special individuals are invited to live free without having register their names or work for the government. You should think about that.”

“I'm living in Wakanda right now. There's a country I recommend that you stay out of, Schmidt,” warned Steve.

“I'll keep that in mind, Captain,” he chuckled then he and his guards took off.

Steve stood there feeling a rage slowly take over his body. He wanted to rush the Red Skull and take him out there and then, but it wasn't the right time. Natasha took his right hand in hers. She squeezed it which started to calm him.

“He'll eventually make a mistake and then we'll get him,” she said.

“I know. Johann Schmidt doesn't know when to stop. He always goes too far,” said Steve. “I just hope this time when we stop him, we stop Hydra for good. It would be a good way to end my career.”

“What do you mean end your career?” she asked with great concern.

“When this is over I'd like to spend some time somewhere, I don't know where, just you and me. We can not worry about anything except our lives and what we are going to have for dinner. I don't know like a regular married couple,” he said.

“We aren't married, Rogers,” Natasha replied.

“I know,” he said then he turned and looked into her eyes. “Natasha Romanov, will you marry me?”

She swallowed hard. This was the man she wanted to be with, but marriage hadn't worked out well for her so far. Natasha looked into his eyes then she said, “Da.”

Steve grinned from ear to ear then he kissed her.

“Now I need to get you a ring,” he said.

“Da,” she said again.

 

AVENGERS

 

It was to in the morning East Coast Time when Hydra troops crossed the border into Serbia and partitioned part of the country. The Red Skull started his push to restart a war that he had long lost. World domination was still the goal, but this time, he was sure that he had superior weapons, but this time he had a superior plan. No over extending troops, supplies, or ideas. This time he will play a game of chess that will take the board piece by piece.

T'Challa was awakened at four in the morning by his foreign minister. According to him, Sokovia had easily taken part of Serbia and was now in the process of partitioning it. In Africa Hydra troops were setting up in Nigeria, Chad, and Burunda. Wakanda was almost surrounded. Whatever plans the Red Skull had he needed vibranium. He was not going to get it. T'challa ordered his troops to go to DefCon 2 then he ordered his jet prepared to leave. He was going home to protect his country. Steve and Natasha packed to go with him.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

While T'Challa and his entourage boarded the Jumbo jet, Steve and Natasha took one of the other Wakandan jets to make a detour flight. Natasha called ahead to let the Barton's know that they were coming then they settled into their seats and waited for takeoff. She noticed that Steve was deep in thought.

“What is wrong?” she asked.

“Red Skull. It was a brilliant maneuver. He came to the UN not to be stopped but to stop several countries from moving against him. He cut deals with several African nations, as well as threatened most of the Mideast with destruction if they tried to stop him. He came, he threatened, and he conquered,” Steve explained. “And the US failed to stop him, as did Wakanda or any other country. The UN is still debating. I have no idea what the US response is going to be. Sanctions probably.”

“The man was more powerful than Hitler by the end of the World War II. Hydra would have succeeded where Hitler failed if it wasn't for you,” she pointed out.

“He still might succeed. I only delayed him. I didn't stop him,” said Steve.

“You're still here to stop him. Plus, my fiance doesn't fail,” smiled Natasha.

“I want to marry you the moment this crisis passes, Nat,” Steve said. “And I know where I want to live for a while once we get the chance.”

“Where?” she asked.

“That's a secret for now,” he teased her.

“You know one of my skills is getting secrets out of people. They tell me without even knowing,” she warned him.

“I know,” smirked Steve. “I'd give you my name, rank, and serial number, but all I've got left is my name, which I'm willing to share with you.”

She smiled at that smirk and comment. If there was one person even more stubborn than her it was Steven Grant Rogers. He knew that and she knew that.

“Clint expecting us?” he asked.

“He's getting someone to take care of his place and his sheep for now. They don't know if they're going back there once this is over,” she told him. “I think they liked it, though. But the weather is a little too much.”

“They don't like Ireland?” asked Steve.

“Ireland is fine. It's the weather that they hate,” said Natasha.

“Can't say that I blame them about that. It's called the Emerald Isle for a reason, pleanty of green grass,” smiled Steve.

The jet made a Harrier jet-like landing on the farm. The Barton's were still packing when Natasha and Steve entered the house. Steve cornered Clint alone for ten minutes then he burrowed their car and disappeared with the promise that he'd be back in three hours. Clint started loading up the plane, leaving Laura with Natasha.

“Belly is bigger,” noted Natasha.

“And it will be even bigger before I pop,” smiled Laura. “How is it going with you and Steve?”

“He asked me to marry him,” Natasha answered.

Laura looked at her and smiled then she excitedly asked, “And what did you say?”

“Da. Of course. I'm not an idiot,” she said. “I know a good thing and this is a very good thing.”

“Good move,” Laura said then stood up and walked over to her. She gave Natasha the warmest hug she ever received. “I am so happy for you. No one deserves some happiness than you and Steve.”

“Now if we can just survive what's to come,” sighed Natasha.

Laura touched Natasha's cheek and smiled, “Listen, if Clint can survive what he has to become a husband and a father than Steve Rogers can become whatever he wants to be. Instead of acting Russian have some faith that everything will work out. Think happy ending for a change.”

“I may no longer have my Russian accent, but I am still Russian, Laura,” said Natasha.

“The Black Widow I met all those years ago would never have fell in love with Captain America. You have, Nat. You've changed, more than you realize,” grinned Laura. “Enjoy this and don't over think it.”

“Laura, I'm not sure I'm good enough for him,” she admitted.

Laura smiled and said, “What is important is that he is good enough for you, Nat.”

“You are too nice,” Natasha said.

“No, not really,” grinned Laura.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve came back three hours later. He looked happy with himself, even content. Helping Barton with what was left to load into the cargo hold, the Barton Family was ushered into the jet by Natasha. Steve and Clint were the last two to get on the plane.

“So do you need a sniper who never misses in your fight against Hydra?” Clint asked him with a smirk.

“Arrow or rifle?” asked Steve.

“Rogers, I never miss. It doesn't matter which I use,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, we can use your help. I can especially use your help. I need people I trust,” said Steve.

“I heard that Wakanda has been surrounded by Hydra bases,” Clint noted.

“It appears that way,” Steve replied. “It won't last for long, though.”

“Really. T'Challa, have a plan to get rid of them?” Clint asked.

“No. I do,” grinned Steve.

“That's the Cap I know and love,” Clint laughed. “We just need a good team.”

“We'll put one together,” Steve said.

The jet took off. Clint joined his wife and kids, while Steve found Natasha. She was in the pantry making coffee.

“Hey,” he said shyly.

She looked at him knowing he had something he wanted to share but wasn't sure how to do it. Natasha thought she'd give him a hand. He deserved it now and again.

“Okay, Rogers, what is it? Don't dance around the subject but get to the point. I don't have the time,” she told him.

He reached into his pocket and took out a ring box. Handing it to her he smiled then cleared his throat.

“This is your engagement ring,” he said. “I wanted to get something that reminded me of Ireland because of my parents. I hope you like it.”

She opened the box to see a gold Claddagh ring with a diamond for a heart. Taking it out of the box she put it on her ring finger of her left hand then she moved in close to Steve and kissed him.

“I like it very much,” she said.

“I'm glad. The crown stands for loyalty, the hands for friendship, and the heart for love,” he told her. “I think that sums up how I feel about you.”

“Ditto,” she smirked. Nat put in the ringer and smiled at it. “Finish fixing the coffee for me. I have to show Laura my ring.”

“Isn't that girly for you?” he asked.

“I have my moments,” she laughed, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left the pantry.

Steve finished up the pot of coffee then he rummaged around for something to eat. His stomach was growling. As he rummaged, Clint came back into the pantry.

“Congratulations,” he said. “Nice ring.”

“Thanks,” smiled Steve.

“Looking for food?” he asked.

“At least snacks,” said Steve.

Clint started opening cabinets until he found a box of packets of mixed nuts. He opened it and tossed Steve two packets.

“That should hold you for and hour or so. I'd try the honey roasted nuts,” he said.

“This wouldn't even hold me during the depression,” grinned Steve.

“What was your favorite meal back then?” Clint asked.

“Oh, Jesus, it was a simple one, but we didn't have too often because it was hard for my mother to get the tomatoes to make the soup. A grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. It wasn't canned soup because that was like a nickle a can and it really only fed one person, but homemade tomato soup,” he told him. “I loved that.”

“In the circus my favorite food was Sheppard's pie,” Clint told him. “It had everything you could want to eat in one bowl.”

“Simple foods. Simple times,” sighed Steve.

“The past but we still carry it with us, Steve. Laura makes me Sheppard's pie once a month,” he told Steve. “My kids even like it. You should have a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup more often. It keeps the good memories fresh and helps to make new ones.”

“Thanks, Clint,” said Steve.

“You have a sister-in-law or soon to be sister-in-law to get a hug from and Lila wonders if you have your sketch pad,” said Clint.

“I can't disappoint the females in my life,” grinned Steve.

“Live by that and you'll do fine,” said Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve met with T'Challa in a private meeting. It appeared that T'Challa realized that he had an asset Steve and he was going to use him as much as possible. Natasha used the time to settle the Barton Family in their new home. Unlike their other homes, it was bright, modern, and neat in a way that depressed Clint. He loved his lived in homes where he was forever working on a project to improve the home. This was a large impressive four bedroom apartment.

As the kids chose their rooms, Clint stood in the living room feeling anger slowly overtaking him.

“This is wrong, Tasha,” he said. “This isn't a home. It a freaking condo.”

Natasha knew Clint well enough to know that he needed to vent. He also needed something to occupy his time.

“I know,” she agreed. “It will get better in time, Clint.”

“I want a home for my kids. This isn't a home. It's a place to live, sleep, eat,” He growled.

“This is temporary,” she said. “And for temporary it isn't bad, Clint. It could be worse and you know it. Things will get better.”

“It better be,” he stated then he turned to look her in the eyes. “What can I do to make sure this is temporary?”

“Let's wait for Steve. He's talking to T'Challa,” she said.

“He better point me at the enemy and let me go. I need something to shoot at,” spat Clint.

“Just wait for Steve,” she said.

“Cap. I know he'll have something good for us,” Clint said.

 

AVENGERS

 

It was four hours before they saw Steve again. He and T'Challa went over his plan over and over again until T'Challa was satisfied with it and approved it. The most important thing for Wakanda to do was infiltrate the Hydra Bases surrounding them, get intel, and leave the bases diminished. It was also best to hit all three at once with Steve taking a team to hit the largest one in Nigeria. The base in Nigeria was being turned into a FOB, forward operating base, including air strips, air support, an a place for troops to be sent to in order to be sent out into the field. This base would have the most intel and needed to take the most damage, including destruction of all air strips and planes. Wakanda had drones with hellfire missiles that could be used to cause destruction.

Natasha had left him a message that she was having dinner at Clint's and that she'd be there until he came to get her. Steve rang the doorbell to the apartment. Cooper answered the door. He smiled at Steve and invited him into their new home. Steve messed up his hair and then entered the place.

“Steve, you look tired and hungry. Can I offer you leftovers?” Laura asked.

“What do you have?” he asked.

“Wakanda's version of BBQ ribs,” Clint answered as he entered the living room. “We even have potato salad and onion rings, which aren't half bad. I have to doff my hat to them.”

“I found the place by asking one of the Dora Miljae where she likes to pack on some calories after working out,” said Natasha, who was sipping a beer.

“Sounds delicious,” he smiled.

He looked for a dining table, saw one, and sat down. Clint and Natasha joined him.

“What's the plan, Cap?” asked Clint.

“We are surrounded by three Hydra Bases. My plan is for three teams to hit the bases, gather intel, and diminish capabilities,” he said. “The biggest base is in Nigeria. It's the most important one and the one we will hit. Air strips and planes need to be taken out, as well it acting as the forward operating base.”

“Sounds like a party,” smiled Clint.

“I thought that was my line,” said Natasha. “How many on a team?”

“I was thinking our team would be a maximum of ten,” he said then he looked at Natasha. “I need you to help me fill out the team. You spar with the Dora Miljae.”

“We can use them?” asked Natasha.

“Yup,” nodded Steve.

“Okay,” smiled Natasha. “I feel better about this. The are more than competent warriors.”

“They're good?” asked Clint.

“Think amazons,” smirked Natasha.

“I always wanted to fight with amazons,” chuckled Clint.

 

AVENGERS

 

The stealth helicopter flew low to the ground. Steve had already given everyone their orders. Natasha and Clint were a team. She collected the intel and he protected her back. Steve and the Dora Miljae did the rest, which included setting up laser targets for drones to destroy air strips and planes. As they got close to the base, Steve looked at his team. He smiled at Natasha then gave the thumbs up and jumped out of the helicopter.

Coming out of a tuck and roll, Steve began his work. According to the Dora Miljae he took out nine soldiers to everyone they took out. He was a man obsessed with his body and shield acting as a lethal weapon. By the time they reached the helicopter for exfil and the drones began their work, the Hydra Base was diminished just as Steve planned.

Once on the helicopter, Steve checked his team. One Dora Miljae was injured with a bullet through her side. She was being treated by one of the other Dora Miljae. Other than that everyone was fine. Steve looked at Natasha, who gave him a thumbs up. Clint was wiping the black off his face with wet wipes. The mission went better than he expected.

“Well done,” he said.

“They weren't expecting it,” said Natasha.

“It went better than I thought it would,” added Clint.

“Let's hope we have some good intel,” said Steve.

“Captain,” one of the Dora Miljae spoke up.

Steve looked at her.

“It was an honor to fight with you,” she said.

“The honor was mine,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

According to the intel Hydra and AIM had planned a series of weapons using vibranium. They were to be used against ships and helicarriers, as well as whatever tech Stark could come up with. T'Challa was disgusted by these weapons. He looked at Steve, who sat at the conference table waiting for him to finish up his review. Also at the table was his military advisers.

“We cannot allow any vibranium to be stolen, sold illegally, or smuggled,” he said. “The consequences would be devastating.”

“Yes, your highness,” responded the group.

“Steve, I need your overview of our defenses,” he stated. “If things can be made better I want them made better.”

“I can give you that in twenty-four hours, sire,” said Steve.

“I do not intend to let Hydra have a victor using Wakanda or anything from Wakanda,” T'Challa said. “We will send a diplomatic team to the UN to fight for sanctions against Sokovia. Also, we shall send diplomatic teams to make allies with the US and EU. Our days of isolation are almost over because of the Red Skull. Are there any objections?”

“Your highness, we support you,” said his chief adviser.

“I also want to reach a hand out to Nigeria and the other African countries that house Hydra Bases,” said T'Challa. “It is time to become a leader in this region, which means we need to prepare to offer aid to these other nations. We may even offer military aid to these nations.”

“The military should be part of those negotiations, sire,” added his chief adviser.

“I agree,” nodded T'Challa. “Let us reconvene tomorrow.”

The meeting was over. Steve waited until the room thinned then he approached T'Challa.

“Sire, I'd like to let Clint Barton review my recommends of your defenses. He's a sniper, nicknamed Hawkeye. He doesn't miss anything,” said Steve.

“Use whatever personnel you need to use, Steve,” said T'Challa.

“Thank you, sire,” said Steve.

“If I have to go to Washington DC, I will expect you to be with me as one of my top advisers,” said T'Challa.

“Anything you need,” said Steve. “I should get to work.”

Steve turned to leave when T'Challa stopped him.

“Dora Miljae are praising you as a leader and warrior. You impressed them, which is not easy to do,” smiled T'Challa. “They say that all you are missing is claws.”

“Claws?” asked Steve.

“Yes, my suit has claws,” chuckled T'Challa. “It is a compliment.”

“Well, they were a great team to lead,” he said.

“Well done, Captain,” nodded T'Challa. “You are the man I thought you were.”

“Thank you, sire,” Steve said then he started to leave again.

“Oh, Steve,” T'Challa stopped him again.

Steve turned.

“This time when we go to the US I expect you to show me a good time,” T'Challa said.

“Bring your Black Panther gear and I will,” said Steve.

“Now that sounds like a good time,” laughed T'Challa.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Steve felt like the most famous bodyguard/aid in the world. They arrived in DC, where they stayed in the Wakandan Embassy. The first three days were meetings, meetings, and more meetings. They met in the embassy, at Foggy Bottom, at the White House, and, finally, at the DOD, where both Steve and Natasha begged off of. For Natasha it was a matter of self-preservation since she was considered a top five kill target by the DOD. As for Steve, he had given up his commission and medals and just couldn't deal with being in the heart of the US military machine.

After three days the Wakandan Embassy planned a formal soiree for politicians, VIPs, and diplomats to meet King T'Challa. Natasha and Steve shared a bedroom apartment on the third floor of the embassy. She was in the bathroom getting dressed, while in stood in front of a vanity tying his bow tie.

“You look dashing in a tuxedo,” she said, as she exited in a black dress that made Steve's heart skip a beat.

“I look like a waiter,” he corrected her.

“Waiters don't have beards and your hair is a little long. You look like a businessman/adventurer,” she smiled.

“I'm just Steve Rogers, man without a country,” he sighed.

She came up behind him and reached around him to help tie his tie.

“You're my Nomad,” she said.

“I love you,” he replied.

“Me, too,” she smirked.

She finished up his tie and stepped back. Steve looked at himself in the mirror and grunted.

“I guess I'm ready to go. I hope there are a lot of appetizers. I'm hungry,” he said.

“Come on,” she said.

They exited their rooms and started down the stairs. Steve nodded as he passed some Dora Miljae, who were keeping guard of the embassy. Reaching the bottom floor and the main hall, they immediately noticed T'Challa in a tuxedo receiving guests. He looked over at them and winked. Steve smiled. Arm and arm Natasha and Steve walked into the room of the embassy. It was filled with people and waiters and waitresses carrying appetizers and glasses of champagne.

Natasha clocked the room and noted where Secretary of State Ross stood. It was beside the fireplace and he looked like he staked out the area so he wouldn't have to move in order to keep an eye on the room. In the middle of the room was Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. Tony was drinking a scotch instead of champagne and Pepper was talking to dignitaries. Tony noticed Steve and Natasha. He walked over to them.

“Nice party, huh?” he said.

“Just got here,” said Steve.

He looked over at Ross and smiled, “Unfortunately, they'll let anyone come.”

“I'd thought you'd be in New York,” said Natasha, “recruiting and training.”

“The Avengers are sort of on hold right now,” he grinned. “We are waiting for a few things to break up the logjam.”

“Like?” asked Steve.

“Our leader coming to his senses and coming back to us,” chuckled Tony. “Although, you look great as a bodyguard/ maitre'd.”

“Tony, I'm not in the mood. Don't start on me,” said Steve. “Once the world deals with Hydra and the Red Skull and I've started that if all goes well, I'm taking time out from the business of spying and soldiering.”

“How about heroing?” Tony smirked.

“All of it,” he said. “I just want to get married and be left alone.”

Tony sipped his scotch and laughed then he he saluted them with his drink and took another sip.

“So, the romance has gotten to the level of marriage. That is wonderful. Pepper and I are engaged. Yippee. We are starting to talk about marriage now,” he said.

“Congratulations,” said Natasha.

“Thanks, Red,” he smiled. “Life is funny isn't it. It only took plunging the world into madness for you to find Natasha and me find Pepper.”

“I don't know how this is going to end, but I do wish you well, Tony,” said Steve.

“I know you do, Steve,” smiled Tony. “I've said it before but I really mean it. You and I are closer than you think. My father created me and he helped to create you. We are sort of step-brothers, including the fighting and grudges.”

“Sometimes I wish Howard were still alive. He was a good friend to me and offered decent advice,” said Steve.

“Yeah, dad was full of advice,” Tony said sarcastically. “Fondue, right?”

Steve blushed. Natasha looked at Steve then she glared at Tony.

“Ask him not me,” he said. “Well, I should join Pepper before she runs away with one of the diplomats. We will talk again.”

“I know it,” Steve said.

Tony walked away and Steve grabbed a waiter with appetizers. He downed five stuffed crab puffs then a couple of stuffed mushrooms. Natasha grabbed them a couple of glasses of champagne for them. He took a glass from her and sipped it.

“Do you want some appetizers?” he asked her.

“Not in this dress. If I eat anything people will know where I'm keeping my weapons,” she said.

“I want to know,” he smiled.

“I'll show you later,” she purred then she said, “What about fondue?”

Steve blushed again then he said, “Bottom line, I thought fondue meant to have sex.”

“You know it doesn't mean that,” she smiled.

“I know,” he huffed.

“But it can be a sexual experience,” she said.

“Now that I didn't know,” he said.

“I'll show you later,” she whispered in his ear bringing back Steve's blush.

It was then that many cellphones started to ring, including the Secretary of State. Neither Steve nor Natasha had their cellphones on them. Steve cursed himself. He watched as everyone either read a text or answered a call. Tony came back to them.

“You two may want to get in touch with SHIELD,” he said. “SOKOVIA isn't playing nicely with the Baltic States. And the UN is calling for a security council meeting. I have to get back to New York.”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. The Red Skull had a plan and he was not wasting any time. T'Challa came up to them just as Tony left.

“We are on the outside for the moment,” he said, “since Wakanda is not on the Security Council... yet.”

“We could get in touch with SHIELD and find out what we can,” Natasha offered.

“I think that would be a good idea. I'll be waiting to hear from you,” he said.

Steve nodded then he looked at Natasha.

“We better change,” he said. “I don't think you'll have to wear that on the back of my bike.”

“You got your bike?” she asked.

“It was here in storage, so,” he shrugged.

“Let's change,” she said.

AVENGERS

 

Steve wore chinos, a dark blue dress shirt, his leather jacket, and work boots, while Natasha went with black jeans, a black silk shirt, black knee high leather boots, and black leather jackets. Around her wrists she wore her widow bites. The Triskelion had been rebuilt and Deputy Director Coulson, as well as Director Fury, a man who couldn't get away from power even if he wanted to, invited them over for a talk. Steve buzzed them over at breakneck speed. He was amazed at how quickly SHIELD had returned as a force within the spy world and world of counter-terrorism.

They parked his bike in the garage and then got on a elevator. Coulson told them to meet them in the cafeteria. He said that Fury was in need of a snack. They arrived to see that their were deli sandwiches, coffee, and pastries on the table. Coulson looked at Steve and motioned for him to eat. He grabbed a sandwich and a coffee.

“Skull is making a move and it is pissing off Russia,” Fury started. “Russia is ready to go to war with Sokovia and Hydra.”

“Status on Hydra's forces?” asked Steve.

“They weapons have definitely improved under the Skull. Their drones are better than anything we have and fired EDW. They also are using robots that are like the one used against Thor in New Mexico,” stated Fury.

“The Destroyer,” said Natasha. “That's what that robot was called. It's a killer.”

“We know. We lost two Strike teams to it,” said Coulson.

“My Strike team?” asked Steve.

“No,” said Fury. “Your Strike team has been training the new ones. It has gone out in the field lately.”

“It will know,” said Coulson.

“The President of the United States is thinking of doing two things: one, is declare war on Hydra and Sokovia and two, is pull out of the Sokovian Accords. The registry will be dead,” said Fury.

“Why?” asked Natasha.

“Because he needs big guns to fight Sokovia. He needs the Hulk and Thor, as well as a battlefield commander named Captain Steve Rogers,” said Fury.

“I'm not a captain any longer,” Steve said.

“You'll be re-commissioned and your medals given back. You'll be needed,” said Fury.

“I don't need either the commission or the medals,” said Steve.

“I know. But the people of this country, of the world, need to know you are back on the job and back on it officially,” said Fury. “Time for fun and games are over. It's time to get serious.”

Natasha reached over and grabbed a cheese pastry and a coffee. She nibbled on the pastry and smiled at Coulson. He knew what she liked.

“I am serious. I don't need to be re-commissioned and given my medals back,” said Steve.

“I don't care if you go into battle as Captain Nomad, you are going to be a captain,” said Fury. “Also, Sam Wilson is SHIELD. His code name is Falcon. We also expect Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier ready for this battle. This is all hands on deck. From Ant-man to Iron Man.”

“When will you know about the president's decisions?” asked Natasha.

“Twenty-four hours,” said Fury. “The security council will have a vote tomorrow and then he will address the nation tomorrow night. This is going to escalate and escalate quickly.”

“We have already started to reach out to certain people,” said Coulson. “A team has been dispatched to talk to Banner in his hiding spot. Jane Foster has been contacted and Stark has been told to start collecting Avengers, old and new. When Sokovia is invaded it is going to be done by the Avengers more than the military. Between the Destroyers and the drones, you'll have a better chance of succeeding.”

“There is no succeeding against Hydra, only a battle of attrition that has to be won,” said Steve.

“Exactly Captain,” said Fury. “And no one is better at leading them into a battle of attrition is you.”

Steve reached for another sandwich. There was no arguing with Fury or Coulson now. He had a war to get ready for.

“I guess I'll wait to hear from the president before I do anything,” said Steve.

“Don't be surprised if you get an invitation tomorrow to speak to him,” said Fury. “I'll be there.”

“I guess you and I will be on the outside,” Natasha said to Coulson.

“I've talked to T'Challa and requested that he fly Barton to New York and drop him off at Stark Tower. I've informed Stark to be expecting guests,” said Coulson. “Maybe tomorrow you and I can take a ride.”

Natasha smiled, “I'm in the mood for New York.”

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve and Natasha returned to their rooms in the Embassy. Natasha packed herself a go bag for the morning when Couslon was going to pick her up. As she packed Steve disrobed and showered. When he got out he was wearing only a tower around his waist. He noticed that Natasha was bent over searching through the chest of drawers for something.

“Steve I can't find my Taser stick,” she said.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her by the hips and ground her buttocks into his crotch. Natasha smiled and turned her head.

“Wrong stick,” she said.

“Still I should give it to you,” he said starting to breath heavily.

“Steve,” she purred.

His towel dropped and his erection started to poke her. Natasha stood up straight turned and attack his mouth with her mouth. In atavistic fashion he started to remove her clothes until all that she had on was her underwear, which he ripped off her body.

“I liked those,” she murmured.

“I'll buy you a new pair,” he said.

Next, he attacked her breasts running his thumbs over her nipples then sucking on the nipples one at a time. Natasha moaned.

“Please, Steve, I want you inside of me,” she croaked.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said then he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the chest of drawers. This made it so she was just the right height for him to enter her, which he did with a strong thrust. Natasha moaned with this thrust. Her moans grew louder and louder as he plowed ahead at a greater and greater speed until she was screaming into his shoulder and biting him at the same time. When he finished he picked her up gently in his arms and carried her to the bed. Placing her down, he lay down beside her.

“I'm going to miss you,” he said quietly.

“It'll only be for a day,” she said.

“Still,” he kissed her. “Missing is missing.”

“Steve, where's my Taser stick?” she asked

“I don't know,” he smiled.

“I guess I'll ask Tony for a new one,” she said.

“Yeah, that's it,” he kissed her again.

“Are you getting hard again?” she asked.

“Enhanced stamina, ma'am,” he smiled.

“I guess my duty to keep you happy is never done,” she smirked then rolled him over and straddled him. “Time to take you for a ride, I guess.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said.

 

AVENGERS

 

Natasha was up and out of the embassy early. She left Steve sleeping in the bed, so that when Steve woke up he found himself breathing in her scent off the pillows. Showering and getting dressed in a black suit, he headed down for breakfast, which was served in the dining room. King T'Challa was already seated along with a Dora Miljae named Afia. When they saw him they both tried to hide a big grin. Steve sat down at the table.

“So, did Miss Romanov find her Taser stick?” he asked.

Steve blushed.

“What's for breakfast?” he asked.

“Scrambled eggs, sausage, potatoes, and toast,” said T'Challa. “It is a very American breakfast.”

Afia stood up and excused herself. As she left she looked over at Steve and smiled then she left.

“I really need to get a place of my own,” Steve sighed.

“Today is going to busy day. Director Fury called to say that he will be picking you up at three for a meeting with the president and that you are then invited to stay and listening to his Oval Office address tonight,” said T'Challa. “I am invited to the address.”

“This should make for an interesting night,” said Steve.

“I agree,” said T'Challa.

“There is a good chance that I'll be going to New York Tomorrow,” said Steve.

“I have been invited to join the Avengers,” said T'Challa. “It was an e-mail I got last night from Stark. I replied with a qualified yes, so it looks as if I will be going to New York with you tomorrow.”

“Things are getting interesting,” smiled Steve.

A steward came in with breakfast for Steve. He placed it down in front of him and poured him a cup of coffee. Steve thanked him and then he left.

“Eat, it is a busy day,” said T'Challa.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve felt uncomfortable sitting in the Oval Office along with Fury and the president's chief of staff. The chief of staff sat on the sofa, while he and Fury sat in the chairs in front of the desk. President Ellis entered from what appeared to be a passage from a hidden room. Everyone stood until he sat.

“Director Fury, good to see you,” said Ellis.

“Mr. President,” said Fury.

Ellis looked at Steve and then leaned back in his chair. He took a box out of the top drawer of his desk, the kind of box that a necklace could be found in, and pushed it towards Steve.

“That is your congressional medal of honor, Captain Rogers,” he said. “You have been re-commissioned and you have been seconded to SHIELD and the AVENGERS.”

“But I am no longer a citizen of the US,” said Steve.

Fury blessed him then said, “You're a citizen again. Now listen to the president.”

“Yes, sir,” said Steve.

“Captain Rogers, by the end of this evening you are going to be needed to lead again. I'm sorry that things have unfolded as they have, but I'm glad to have you back in the fold. I know that you are a good man, Captain. We are going to need good men for what is to come. We are going to need more than good men. We are going to need Captain America,” he said. “Do you understand?”

“I understand, sir. I think I have my Captain America gear in New York,” said Steve.

“Captain, when this is done, I'll understand if you want to take a different direction with your life,” said Ellis.

“Thank you, sir,” said Steve.

“Well, I guess we have time for dinner. We are having steak and potatoes tonight along with chocolate cake,” said Ellis. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” smiled Steve.

“I like chocolate cake,” added Fury.

“Good,” said Ellis, who then looked at his chief of staff. “Jim, arrange for dinner. I think my wife and kids wouldn't mind eating with Captain America.”

“No, sir, I don't think they'll mind at all,” said the chief of staff.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Steve sat at the conference table at Stark Tower and reviewed his troops. Thor was not only contacted but he brought with his the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. She-Hulk joined them, as well as the Hulk, Spider-man, Dr. Strange, War Machine, Winter Soldier, The Falcon, Ant-man/Giant Man, the Wasp, Natasha, Clint, three Strike teams, Logan, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Black Panther and Dora Miljae, Mocking Bird, Ronin, and, finally, Iron Man. From the region they were getting support from Crimson Dynamo, Red Guardian, Colossus, Vanguard, and Kraven the Hunter. It was an impressive list of heroes, which Steve had to make work as a team. He started by break them into roles.

The Falcon, Iron Man, War Machine would handle the skies along with Quinjets. The drones and whatever fighters they had would be theirs to clear out. Hulk, She-Hulk, Thor, Colossus, Red Dynamo, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif would handle the Destroyers, tanks, and whatever armored forces they had. Ground troops would be cleared out by the Red Guardian, Spider-man, Winter Soldier, Logan, the Black Panther and Dora Miljae, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Ronin, Daredevil, Vanguard, and the Strike teams. The humanitarian effort, clearing citizens and protecting them would be handled Dr. Stange, Natasha, Clint, Mocking Bird, Kraven the Hunter along with support from SHIELD. Steve would do what he had to do to end this and get the Red Skull. Like all plans, he expected it to fall apart the moment boots hit the ground, but as long as everyone knew they had a role and tried to do their job he knew they would succeed.

Sokovia and its capital City Novi Grad were about to be invaded by one of the most powerful forces in the world. It wasn't going to a pretty sight. Director Fury had worked hard but one of his Helicarriers was ready for use. He was going to act in support, including moving citizens and the injured to safety. Steve had faith that this was the right plan for the moment.

Tony Stark enter the conference room with two cups of coffee. He handed Steve a cup then he sat down.

“All this work done in three days. Impressive,” he said.

“I wish had more time,” said Steve.

“We could use a little bit of training,” smiled Stark, “but I think it should go okay.”

“I hope you're right,” he said.

“You should see the party I'm planning after this,” said Tony. “It's going to take five days to plan.”

“Howard would have enjoyed you,” said Steve.

“Dad enjoyed the occasionally party,” smiled Stark.

“He was a helluva a man,” said Steve. “I wished I had more time with him. And Peggy.”

“Well, Cap, there are plenty of us to spend time with now. There's Clint, Natasha, Lang, Pepper, and me just to start. Don't isolate yourself,” advised Stark.

“I intend to take time out and live a normal life for a while after this,” said Steve.

“What's normal?” asked Stark.

“Not planning invasions of countries or fighting off Hydra or Aliens,” said Steve.

“Okay, that's a start,” smirked Stark. “Hopefully, it means more.”

“It does. There's my art. I'm going to sketch and paint,” said Steve. “And help people in a different way. I was thinking charity work.”

“Pepper can help you there,” said Stark.

“And be prepared for when I'm needed again,” said Steve.

“You'll be needed again, Cap. I'm glad you know that,” said Stark. “Pepper and I are going to spend more time on the West Coat. I have a great house out there. Plus, my company is headquartered out there. New York is nice, but it's time I get some sun.”

“With Pepper?” asked Steve.

“Yeah, with Pepper. Pepper Stark. It's sounds like a lunch special,” Stark laughed.

“I've never spent time out West,” said Steve.

“You should visit sometime,” smiled Stark. “Maybe we can have a cookout. I've never really done a cookout.”

“Sounds like fun,” said Steve. “If you are out West and I'm retired who will be in charge of the Avengers?”

“I was thinking of putting the Falcon and Rhodey in charge. They are both military men and both have strong opinions,” said Stark.

“Sounds good,” smiled Steve.

“Well, I guess it's time to get some sleep before D Day,” said Stark.

“Yeah, I guess so,” said Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Steve Natasha in their rooms. She had gotten some takeout for them, burgers and fries along with cup cakes. Natasha found cup cakes with red, white, and blue frosting that she had to buy. After they ate they took a shower together, cleaning each other, and then dried each other off. Once that was done they made quiet love, which they got lost in. They didn't know if it was minutes or hours, but when they finished they slept soundly.

Waking up the next morning, Steve showered again then put on his Captain America gear. Natasha put on her Black Widow gear. They were ready for the day. Taking the elevator up to the communal floor they were not surprised to find a buffet was laid out and everyone was getting food before it was time to leave. Pepper oversaw everything. When she saw Steve and Natasha she walked over to them and gave them hugs and kisses.

“I want you two to be careful,” she said. “There is so much for you to do when this is done.”

“We look forward to it,” said Natasha.

Pepper looked at Steve then said, “Make sure Tony gets back to me.”

“I will,” he nodded.

“Go eat,” she said.

“Smells good,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

Battles are chaos. Sometimes they were controlled chaos, but mostly they were just chaos. The world fell apart around you while you had to keep your head and do your job. Invading Sokovia, especially Novi Grad was just as Steve remembered battle to be like. You felt like you part of a group, but you were an individual in that group. The group was important, but it was the individual that made things work.

In the skies Iron Man, War Machine, the Falcon, and quinjets dealt with drones and fighters. The Destroyers were being deal with by Thor, She-Hulk, Colossus, Red Dynamo, Warrior Three, and Lady Sif. Because of their regenerative abilities they were taking extra effort but they were on the losing end of the battle. Unfortunately, the Hulk started to free-lance immediately. He was doing damage, but it was as much to buildings as it was to Hydra forces. Everyone else did their job, also. It was an onslaught of action and violence.

Steve was doing his own damage. Riding a bike he was headed to the castle/bunker the Red Skull was using. He had the help of the Red Guardian, Winter Soldier, Black Panther and the Dora Miljae in his pursuit of the Red Skull. They helped him open up a path through Hydra forces and technology. They received some help from above in Iron Man, War Machine, and Falcon, once they were sure they owned the skies.

The chances were that this was the end of Hydra. Sinthea Schmidt hadn't been found, as well as several other Hydra leaders, but this was going to be the beginning of the end for Hydra. Steve listened to the babble of battle in his earpiece. There was calls for assistance, for medical help, and exfil. He focused on what was ahead of him.

“Captain,” T'Challa said to him through the earpiece.

“Yes, your highness,” Steve responded.

“We should reach the castle soon,” he stated. “Any orders?”

“Get the Red Skull at all cost,” he ordered.

The castle and the troops in it didn't put up too much of a fight. Of course, the reason was because of the Red Skull. He wanted Captain America. He wanted to end this against his greatest enemy.

“Ahh, Captain, it is good to see you,” the Red Skull said to him. “In our last fight I was sent on a trip to the stars. I learned a great deal among those ancient races that consider themselves gods. I learned that you and I are truly superior. Do you know what makes us superior?”

“We aren't superior, Skull,” growled Steve.

“Yes, we are. Because of our will. We both have indomitable wills. There is nothing we can't accomplish if we put our minds to it. Not our bodies, but our minds,” explained Skull. “Erskine should be revered for creating us. I was his first and you were his second. All those who have come after us as pale imitations. We are superior, captain.”

Logan along with the Winter Soldier and others broke through. They stopped to watch. A war had now become something almost ancient, a one on one battle between leaders. The leader who wins was the victor of the whole thing. The Red Skull removed his long black leather coat to reveal his old Hydra uniform. This was an event meant for pay for view and cable TV.

Steve tossed his shield aside then unbuckled his helmet and took it off. It tossed it to the ground. This was going to be old fashion, fist to fist. The skull jumped down from the platform he was on. He landed on dirt in front of the castle. Steve walked forward.

“We have been having this fight for many years, haven't we?” said Skull. “I made a detour to the stars and you became frozen in time. But all that counts it that we are now here.”

“I agree,” said Steve.

With those words the two men attacked each other. They fought with ferocity and hate. These were enemies. This was not just a fight but it was a battle of attrition. The winner would not only be victor but he would be the only one left alive. Everyone who watched could see this was a fight to the death.

Stark found Natasha and flew her to the site of the fight. He landed beside the Winter Soldier and Black Panther. She watched Steve fight. The Red Skull was right about indomitable will. Steve possessed it in greater quantity than even the Red Skull himself. Steve had broken ribs, a broken cheekbone, bruised sternum, a knee that was now swollen to three times its normal size, but he continued to fight. The Red Skull was battered, also.

Those watching found themselves wanting to turn their eyes away, but couldn't. This was a moment of history in front of them. It need witnesses and they were there to be the witnesses. For ten, twenty, now thirty minutes they fought. Neither man had anything left. How could they?

Steve attempted to stand up. He stumbled but stabilized himself. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, he grinned at the Red Skull. His teeth were red from blood. The grin was feral. The Red Skull didn't return the grin, though. Instead he focused him and attacked Steve for final time.

Everyone watching knew this was the end of the fight. There was something in the air that told them it was over. As the Red Skull came at Steve, he jumped up and kicked the Skull in the chest with both his feet. The Skull flew back and landed hard on the ground. As he struggled to get up, Steve was up and on top of him. He grabbed the Skull and put him in headlock then he started to squeeze and squeeze using all the strength that he had to muster. His bicep and forearm had his head in a vise until everyone heard the cracking and breaking sound of the Red Skull's neck. Steve released his opponent who fell dead to the ground. In a dazed state he looked around to see everyone staring at him then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground.

Bucky and Natasha were the first two to get to him. He was unconscious. Between the battering he took and exhaustion he went down for the count. She looked at Tony and yelled.

“Get a medic here right away!”

What had started so long ago was finally finished.

 

AVENGERS

 

The aftermath of the Sokovian invasion was almost as chaotic and tumultuous as the war itself. Yes, it was a war not just a battle. Congress wanted investigations and hearings with people like Stark and even T'Challa speaking. The person they wanted the most to speak they couldn't get, though. Steve Rogers was unavailable. First, he need several weeks to recuperate from his fight with the Red Skull and, more importantly, his life had changed drastically. He was not only in retirement, of a sorts, but he was busy with a greater matter.

Laura and Clint Barton got their farm in West Virginia back. The farm was a festive place, too, because it was the sight of the wedding of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov. He wore a tuxedo and had a best man of Bucky Barnes. She wore a white silk dress without a veil and her maid of honor was Laura Barton. Lila was the ring bearer and Cooper was the head usher. The guest list included Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, as well as Thor and Jane Foster, Coulson and Melinda May, Lang and Hope Van Dyne, Rhodey with a date, Bruce Banner and Betty Ross, and a small number of other guests.

Betty caught the flowers when Natasha threw them. Lang caught the garter belt when Steve tossed it. Food was eaten, alcohol drunk, and cake cut and eaten. It went perfectly and at the end of the evening, Clint was final able to corner Steve.

“Cap,” he said, as Steve finished a beer.

They were in the kitchen. Steve knew what was to come next.

“Natasha is more than a partner to me, she's a sister. I need you to know that,” he said.

Clint was a little tipsy. Steve smiled.

“I love her and if you hurt her, I will be an explosive arrow in your heart,” he said.

“I have no doubts about it,” said Steve.

“You're a great guy, but she's the best. Treat her that way,” he said.

“Clint, I intend on loving her and cherishing her for the rest of my life,” he said.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said then nodded his head. “Give me a hug.”

Steve gave him a hug.

“You know you can visit her anytime,” he said.

“I know,” replied Steve.

“And Laura and I intend on visiting Brooklyn Heights,” said Clint.

“I'll expect you,” smiled Steve.

 

AVENGERS

 

With the help of Fury Steve had bought a brownstone in Brooklyn Heights under the name of Steven Leary. Leary was his mother's name. He intended for Natasha and him to spend many months, if not years, living there in peace. The first and second floor had people renting the apartments. The third floor belonged to Natasha and him with one of the rooms turned into a studio for him to sketch and paint. With the help of Pepper Natasha got involved with several charities. One of them was for a local dance studio, which took up a lot of time. She even started teaching ballet to young girls. So it was a great surprise when Natasha called him into their bathroom six months after they had been living there.

She sat on the toilet without pants on and holding something in her hand. He entered the bathroom.

“Yeah, doll face,” said Steve.

She was staring at the item in her right hand then she looked up at him.

“I'm pregnant,” she said.

“Huh? You're what?” he said.

“I'm pregnant,” she repeated then a smirked pursed her lips.

“Wow,” he said then a big smile lit up his face, “We are going to be parents.”

“Yup.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is written. But it is not the end of the story.


End file.
